Naruto - The Embodiment of a Shinobi - Part I
by Author of Mystery
Summary: In the Village Hidden in the Leaves, meet Toshirama Sora, fourth member of Team 7 and the great-grandson of the Second Hokage, join him & Team 7 as he, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura learn what it means to be a ninja. Join Toshirama as he finds out his true heritage and true ability. (Rated T. May raise in the future) (OC x Sakura x Hinata; Canon) - (Love Triangle)
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other respective media, only my OC_**

**Naruto – Chapter 1 **

**A New Team in Town**

It was the day after Naruto's theft of the Secret Scroll, just the other day Naruto had failed his graduation test _again_, which should've meant one thing: No headband. But here he was headband and all, even the class lazy boy, Shikamaru Nara couldn't believe it.

Naruto was sitting at his seat, a large grin on his face and a snarky giggle to add as Shikamaru noticed him, "Huh, what you doing here Naruto? This is for graduates, not dropouts, you can't be here unless you've graduated."

"Oh yeah, yeah; do you see this, open your eyes Shikamaru it's a regulation headband. We're gonna be training together. How do you like that?" Naruto responded with his same snarky grin as before.

Shikamaru only 'hmphed' slightly as Naruto made his point. In the back of the class, a young kunoichi, her eyes seemingly empty, but to them there is life, her name was Hinata Hyuga, an _admirer_ of Naruto.

_'__Naruto, you graduated after all, I'm glad' _Hinata thought to herself looking at Naruto with a look of admiration. 

In the aisle next to Hinata, two young men were sitting together although not speaking they held a silent respect for each other.

"Well, well; the jokester actually pulled through who'd of guessed huh, Sasuke?" A young man with black eyes, white hair and light skin said in response to Naruto's appearance.

This young man is our hero of this story, Toshirama Sora, or at least that's his name he's always been told little does this young ninja-in-training know, his past is one of great mystery and surprise, but that another story for him to learn altogether.

Next to him was Sasuke Uchiha, his childhood friend and rival, he said nothing as looked down solemnly at Naruto then went back to looking out the window. Seeing his friend silent, he left his seat and waked down towards Naruto's seat.

Sneaking up behind the whiskered boy, he grabbed Naruto from behind giving him a noogie on his head, "Gotcha, little trickster, ha-ha!" Naruto had no time to react as he tried to escape Toshirama's grip to little effect.

Naruto struggled, "Dang it, I should've known you'd do something little that big bro." Toshirama relented and let the boy go, "Of course, you still need work on figuring threats that's why your always getting caught." Toshirama jokingly chided the boy.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for you sometimes, big bro I'd be more trouble than I usually am, ha-ha." Naruto replied as the two smiled and shared a laugh.

Naruto and Toshirama meet each other when the latter found the former training after school, making himself known the two would go on to train together when they could, having lunch, and occasionally pranking together.

Sometimes though, Naruto would get into bigger trouble he didn't realize his eyes were too big for his stomach, for a reason no one can explain, whenever Naruto was in trouble it was as if Toshirama could tell as if something kept the two connected, what that was no one knows.

Outside, a large commotion could be heard as the young men looked to the door and saw two young girls walk inside, one of them was wearing a red and white haori over-jacket with long pink hair, the other had blond hair with a violet haori over-jacket and white wrappings

The one with pink hair was Sakura Haruno, the blonde one was Ino Yamanaka. Toshirama simply deduced the two were once again arguing over… whatever young girls argue, the one mystery he'd never figure out.

After the two entered Sakura seemed to look in Naruto and Toshirama's direction, Toshirama knew who they _really_ were looking at, but Naruto didn't, obvious with his slightly drooling face looking at Sakura. What Toshirama thought Naruto saw in Sakura was beyond him.

Sakura ran down the line of desks knocking Naruto out of the way as she approached Toshirama?

Little did I know a crowd had gathered around me and the desk where Sasuke and I were at, Sasuke turned his attention hearing the commotion but then went right back to looking out the window realizing it was only his annoying fangirls _again._

But at least in the last few years to Sasuke's silent joy, a small number of them were now starting to fawn over Toshirama, so that was at least something to be happy for inside. Sakura looked as she had admired Toshirama…

"Hey; Sasuke, Toshirama, how are you doing today? I was wondering is anyone sitting here?" Sakura said as she and others crowded around the desk. Toshirama was now sweating bullets seeing all the girls from class close in around him.

As the chaos continued, I looked at Naruto as he began scowling at Sasuke, this was going to end _perfectly_.

"Hey! Naruto, stop glaring at Sasuke!" Sakura said in anger as the whole crowd of girls glared menacingly at Naruto.

Naruto was shocked to hear Sakura speak like that to him, _"Sakura…"_ Naruto thought to himself as he continued to glare at Sasuke. _"I guess I can understand Big bro, but what's so good about _**_THIS_**_guy, Sasuke… Sasuke. What's the big deal with this guy?"_

The two continued their epic staring contest, he looked at the two to see Naruto get pushed from behind by another student, who turned around to apologize but saw much more than what her bargained for.

It all happened so fast no one knew what happened until it happened to all of the girls shock and to even the elated, yet silent surprise of Toshirama, it would seem that little push forced Naruto into Sauske and the two proceeded to lock lips for a short few seconds.

The two broke apart as the two started gagging, and Toshirama had to try hard to not start bawling over and laugh.

_"__Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Oh my gosh! I'm sooooo holding this over them for years to come."_ Toshirama thought to himself as he was uncontrollably giggling into his hands.

The girls were even more shocked, "W-what the…?" Sakura said with confusion as she and the girls watched with wide eyes.

As Naruto was still gagging, he stopped as his 'whiskers' twitched sensing danger.

"Ha, danger." Naruto said as he looked behind him to see the crowd was ready to beat the life out of him.

"Naruto, your so dead." Sakura said as her faced changed to one of anger as the other girls all to glared at the orange, knuckle-headed ninja as he tried to defend himself, "Woah wait, it was an accident…"

As Sakura cracked her fists she said, "Your dead." Plain and simple. Naruto panicked; "Hold on…." Toshirama continued to look on as he saw Naruto get beat to near pulp by all the girls but mostly from Sakura.

After that lovely event, Naruto was left broken with bruises and marks all over his face, Toshirama did his best to bandage up his friend as Iruka had re-entered the room and got everyone to find their seat.

Iruka began the class with an announcement, "As of today you are all ninjas, you've faced difficult trials and hardships, but that's nothing what comes next will be far more difficult now you are only genin, first-level ninjas. All genin will be formed into teams which would normally be made of groups of three, but since we have an odd number of genin there will be one team of four."

"Please listen as I call your team numbers and names." Iruka explained as he began listing off team names.

Toshirama was waiting with his fists clenched wanting to hear which team he'd be on. So he waited patiently paying attention to Iruka.

"Well Sakura it would seem one of us will be in either Toshi or Sasuke's group, I wonder who?" Ino said as she tried to tease at Sakura. Sakura trying to ignore her replied, "I don't know."

Inside though this is what Sakura was thinking, **_"CHA! I'M GONNA BE WITH BOTH OF THEM, SO STAY AWAY YOU HAG!"_** This was her Inner Sakura, if Sakura had something to say _this _would say it loud and clear.

Sauske heard Iruka and thought to himself, _"Groups of three or even four, that'll slow me down."_

Naruto too had his own thoughts, _"I really want to be with Sakura __**AND **__Big bro Toshi, but if we get four… well so long as its not Sauske it'll be fine."_

"We want each squad to have a balance of skill and abilities so that's how we set them up." Iruka lastly explained as he now began to read off the teams one by one…

"I will now announce the squads…" He began after reading off six other teams names and the four of our heroes not having heard their names called perked up when they heard Squad 7.

"Squad 7, _this _will be our four-man squad; Naruto Uzumaki… Sakura Haruno" Iruka began and when this was heard Naruto cheered, while Sakura laid her head down in defeat, although that would change.

Iruka continued, "Sasuke Uchiha…" Now the faces of the other two had switched as now Sakura was ecstatic and Naruto in defeat, but Iruka had one last name: "and finally Toshirama Sora."

The other three looked behind them as Toshirama was surprised to hear his name among Squad 7 as he looked down at the other three; Naruto had on a smile and had a thumbs up pointed at him, Sakura was quite surprised to hear Toshirama's name, and Sasuke had no physical reaction, but for a moment a slight, tiny grin appeared on his face.

Sakura looked behind her to see Ino surprised she flashed a peace sign at her, "Argh, how did you get _both _of them?"

Iruka announced the last two squads and left off at that, but Naruto had something left to say, "Iruka-sensei, why does a great ninja like me, have to be in the same group as a slug like Sasuke?" Sakura did not like that one bit.

"Well for starters Naruto, _both _Sasuke and Toshirama had the best scores of all the graduating students and Toshirama excelled in the physical exams as well. Naruto, you had the worst scores in _both_ departments."

Everyone began to laugh at Naruto as Toshirama just looked at his friend and new teammate with bashful smile.

"To create a balance, we put the best students with the worst ones." Iruka finished explaining Sauske finally spoke up, "Just make sure you don't get in my way, loser." That only made Naruto angrier, "What did you say?" "Hard of hearing?" Sasuke replied.

"Knock it off Naruto, sit down!" Sakura said as the class continued laughing at Naruto until Iruka cleared his throat once more to quiet everyone.

"After lunch, you'll all meet your new jonin instructors until then, class dismissed.

This team arrangement was going to be an interesting one. Toshirama knew the truth about one thing however, this team has got a _very_ long way to go.

**AN#1 – Here's my new Naruto story, The Embodiment of a Shinobi, this tale follows adventure and tale of our hero, Toshirama Sora who is just starting his new path to become a ninja.**

**Follow him as he discovers his true heritage, abilities and destiny as he travels with Squad 7 on their path to what it means to be shinobi, its very embodiment.**

**AN#2 – Remember to Favorite, Follow and Review! I wouldn't be here without you guys! :)**

**AN#3 – Remember I have a poll on my profile so after reading this go there and make your vote count and leave your opinion on the choices in a review here are the candidates/**

**For who to pair Toshirama with in this story are:**

· Sakura Haruno

· Ino Yamanaka

· Tenten

· Shizune

· Kurotsuchi

· Samui

**Those are your choices, so make your voices heard! I'll see you next time in "****Sakura and Sasuke! Friends or Foes?"**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other respective media, only my OC**_

**Naruto – Chapter 2**

**Sasuke and Sakura! Friends or Foes?**

**General POV**

After dismissing class for the rest of the day, many of the new teams left together to have lunch with their new teammates.

Squad 7, however; is not as _team-friendly_, as all the students left for lunch, Sasuke left the Academy rather quickly leaving his other teammates behind.

Sakura left right behind Sauske trying to catch him, Naruto and Toshirama headed outside as well, Sakura was looking around as Naruto asked her, "Hey, Sakura since all of us are going to on the same team, I thought maybe we could all have lunch together and all three of us could get to know each other."

Sakura turned around and when she heard Naruto she instantly regretted turning around, but Toshirama was there so it evened out but the thought of being with Naruto longer than she needed was not on her mind, "Why would I eat lunch with you, how could that thought even cross your mind?"

Naruto tried to answer, "But we're all in the same group, so I just thought…" Sakura replied before he tried to finish, "Naruto, you're annoying." Sakura left with a scowl on her face as she left calling Sasuke's name.

Toshirama frowned hearing Sakura say that, _"Just like when we were all kids…"_ He looked at Naruto who looked disappointed as Sakura walked off.

Speaking up and breaking his friends stupor, Toshirama said, "Come on Naruto, let's get some lunch, better now than never, and besides I want to know _how _you graduated exactly?" The last part he said while raising his eyebrow.

Looking at his "big bro" Naruto chuckled sheepishly and scratched the back of head, the two walked off and were now at the local cafeteria where many ninja and civilians came to eat.

"The cafeteria, really big bro are you sure about this, why don't we get some ramen instead?" Naruto implored

"Naruto, I know your love for ramen is nearly unconditional, but trying something different won't be the end of things. Just try it." Toshirama asked.

Naruto had a frown on his face before he relented, "Alright… I'll try it."

The two entered and the waitress looked up to see her most loyal customer, "Toshirama, is that you?" Her name was Aiko and she ran the cafeteria ever since her father passed away and running the business fell on her.

Aiko was a young woman in her early twenties, with light brown hair and was never seen without her white shirt and green apron combo. She was quite beautiful too which she seemed to use to advertise to her customers.

"Yeah, its me alright and I brought a friend with me again." Toshirama said as Naruto looked up at the girl in front of him.

"I see you've also graduated, well with such good news, how about a 10% discount for today only?" Aiko asked.

"Well can't pass up a good deal when you see one, anything peak your interest Naruto?" Toshirama sked his new teammate.

Naruto studied the board for a few moments and saw an option that he seemed to interest him, "I'll try the Hidden Leaf Power lunch."

"That's my favorite too, we'll take two normal Power lunches, please." Toshirama asked as he looked into his wallet.

"Alright, for two its normally 1000 ryo, but with your discount it'll only cost you, 900 ryo today Toshirama." Aiko said as she brought out two lunch boxes.

Paying for the meals, Toshirama handed over the money as the duo now left to enjoy their food.

After eating, the two decided to spend some time talking and the topic of Sakura came up again, "What a pain, I get into the same group as Sakura and you big bro and then HE gets in our group, there's got to be a way to deal with this."

"You can't plan for everything Naruto, just look on the bright side Sakura _is _in our group so don't lose hope yet." Toshirama answered. The two stopped when they looked across the rooftop to see one, Sasuke Uchiha enjoying his lunch in peace.

The two boys looked at each other and shared mischievous grins as they had come up with the perfect plan. "Got it" Both said as they moved to enact their plan.

**With Squad 10**

The new Ino-Shika-Cho formation were having lunch together as both Ino and Shikamaru were arguing they looked across the way to see both Naruto and Toshirama sneaking up on Sasuke's window from both sides.

"Huh?" Shikamaru said as he looked across the way at the two which caught Ino's attention.

"Naruto and… Toshirama?" The last one caught Ino off guard. "Why would Toshirama be with that loser?" Ino said as she looked across the way to see him.

After a few more moments, Naruto and Toshirama both leapt through the window and surprised Sasuke.

Sounds of struggling could be heard as they could hear all three of them yelling at each other, "Naruto, what are you… Toshirama?" Sasuke tried to say but Toshirama spoke up, "Oh, piped down Mr. Brooding it's for your own good."

Ino gasped, "Naruto if you so much as scratch either Sasuke or Toshirama you'll on my enemy list for good."

A few more seconds of struggling could be heard as the sounds died and the window opened to reveal Sasuke and… Toshirama exiting the window.

Ino had a smile on her face, "Ha, I knew Toshirama would want nothing to do with that knucklehead and Sasuke beat him, no contest."

"He beat Naruto without breaking a sweat, but I guess that would be easy if Toshirama helped him." Shikamaru said, but something inside him didn't sit well.

The team went back to eating and tried to forget about it.

**With 'Sasuke' and Toshirama**

**Toshirama POV**

As "Sasuke" and Toshirama walked away, the latter spoke up, "Alright, 'my Sasuke' this is your turn, I'll be watching from the bushes good luck." 'Sasuke' nodded his head and the two went off to find Sakura.

The two found Sakura sitting at one of the park benches finishing her lunch and from the way she looked to be thinking about something.

Naruto was already standing in position, just waiting for Sakura to look over in his general direction, it was quite surprising how much Naruto pulled off acting like Sasuke from his voice to his manner of walking.

Naruto in his own way was a genius and Toshirama knew that, how far Naruto could go… that's anyone's guess.

As Toshirama was watching from the bushes, he saw that Sakura and "Sauske" were speaking he heard the two's conversation about hoe Sakura felt about Naruto.

"I want to ask you something, Naruto, what do you think of him." 'Sasuke' asked Sakura as she listened to him.

"He knows about my feelings, and he purposefully tries to get in the way, he enjoys interfering and making me feel bad. Naruto, he doesn't understand one single thing about me, he's just annoying." Sakura began explaining how she felt about Naruto.

Toshirama couldn't help but frown at Sakura's blunt comments about Naruto not knowing the real truth about why he act the way he does

"A-all I really want, is for you to accept me Sasuke, that's all." Sakura finished. 'Sasuke' replied, "You just want me to accept you? Sakura know with a small blush continues, "Yes that's how I feel, I'd do anything for that." Sakura then starts to move closer to 'Sasuke' as she brings her lips closer to him.

"Its true I'm desperate", Sakura said as she continued to hold her palce.

Naruto not expecting the situation thought to himself, _"I – I finally realize why I like Sakura so much, I finally understand."_

Sakura and 'Sasuke' lips were almost touching until he began grabbing at his stomach.

Toshirama immediately knew what the problem was, _"Naruto, did you even check your expiration dates"_

'Sasuke' got up and began running off to find a bathroom as it was now just Sakura at the bench waiting for him and Toshirama in the bushes, wanting to figure something out for himself he merged on the other side and made it look like he was going for a walk.

"Huh, Sakura I didn't know you were here, do you enjoy the park to?" Toshirama asked his new teammate.

"Oh, Toshirama, actually yes, sometimes, I used to come out here more often when I was a kid and find flowers I liked and brought them home for my parents.

Toshirama then asked the question that was on his mind, "Tell me something Sakura, why is it that you seem to dislike Naruto so much?"

Sakura was quite surprised that Toshirama of all people would ask about Naruto, "Well you see he's just a big nuisance, he gets in the way and has nothing to control himself, like he wasn't raised right or…"

"I don't think that's the case." Toshirama interrupted Sakura who looked surprised at Toshirama's response.

"W-what do you mean?" Sakura asked. "I've known Naruto since during the Academy, in fact the way he is now and back then are very different, he was very secretive and whenever I saw him, I tried to talk with him he'd run away."

Sakura responded, "What do you mean? Toshirama replied, "Well its quite a long story, but what I can say about Naruto is… if it weren't for him, I wouldn't be who I am today."

Sakura let out a small gasp in shock at Toshirama's confession, the boy she thought was always a gentleman and one of her models to be a perfect shinobi, was influenced by Naruto?

"Well, like I said that's the really short part of it, maybe another time I'll tell you all of it, that's a promise. Also, if you do see Naruto, for me at least could give him a chance, please" Toshirama said as he put his hands together. Sakura contemplated for a few seconds then said, "O-okay, I'll try."

With that promise, Toshirama went his own way and tried to find Naruto, where was he you ask…

Stuck on the commode, "Let me guess, that milk carton's expired isn't it?" Naruto suffering on the other side of the door yelled at his friend, "Shut up, your not the one whose suffering!"

Toshirama let off with one of his trademark hearty laughing fits, "Ha-ha-ha-ha, this is what you get it told you to check your food every once and a while."

After a few more minutes, Naruto's diarrhea subsided, and he came out looking irritated.

"Are you doing okay in there, poop-boy?" Toshirama said as he continued chuckling.

Naruto was too annoyed to fire back as he closed the door.

"Well lunch is ending soon, let's head back to the Academy." Toshirama said as Naruto nodded and the teo made their way back to the Academy, Toshirama stopped Naruto and asked him about how he got his headband.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, how exactly did you pass the exam, what happened after you left with Mizuki that day?" Toshirama sked his best friend.

At that request Naruto's face turned into a slight frown but became a smile once more as Naruto began recounting the events of that night to his friend; about how Mizuki was actually a traitor and tricked Naruto into stealing the Forbidden Scroll.

"After I took the scroll, I learned this l really cool technique called the **Shadow Clone Jutsu** its not like that old Clone technique where you make one or two, with this I was able to make almost hundred different copies of me." Naruto replied as he explained his experience learning the technique.

"Really, mind if you show me?" Toshirama asked. "Sure, thing big bro, so all you have to do is cross the first the two fingers of your hands like this…" Naruto showed as he made a cross with his hands.

Toshirama did the same thing and focused his chakra, when both of them said, **"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** A large puff of smoke filled the room until it subsided, over 20 other Naruto's beside himself and when Toshirama looked beside him he saw a small army of clones looking at him about 20 in total as well.

"Wow, this really is a cool technique, thanks Naruto!" Toshirama said as all the clones disappeared.

**General POV**

Naruto and Toshirama made it back to the Academy, where Sasuke and Sakura were already waiting. After a short while all other teams had been picked up by their jonin instructors and now even Iruka had left, Squad 7 was now the only group waiting for their Jonin sensei.

After waiting for so long, Naruto became bored and in a small way to prank their now late teacher Naruto put an eraser on top of the door so that when someone opened it, the eraser would fall on their head.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sakura said. "This is what our sensei gets for being late, when he opens the door, then wham, SURPRISE!" Naruto responded.

"You know you shouldn't do things like that you'll get in trouble." Is what was saying in the outside, but inside, **"CHA! I LIVE FOR STUFF LIKE THIS!"**

Sasuke wasn't convinced, "Out instructor's a Jonin, an elite ninja, do you really think he'll fall for something like that?"

Toshirama spoke up, "Well Sasuke, if he does fall for it then that's his own fault, accidental or not."

Sasuke looked at this teammate and looked away with a 'hmph' in response. After a few more minutes went by the four heard footsteps approaching 2 were watching the door intently to see if their sensei would find out and the other 2 simply kept an eye on the door waiting for the moment it happened.

As someone slid the door open, a rather tall man in a Konoha flak vest with white spiky hair and a mask over his face appeared and as he opened the door the eraser fell on his head.

Naruto immediately laughed and said, "Ha-ha-ha, I got him he totally fell for it." Sakura spoke up, "I'm sorry sensei, I tried to tell him to stop, but he wouldn't listen" But on the inside, **"PERFECT SHOT!"**

Even Sasuke couldn't believe it, _"He actually fell for that cheap trick, is this guy really a Jonin?" _He thought as he looked at the jonin standing in the door.

_"__Wow, I never thought I'd see the day where a Jonin would fall for the old eraser in the door trick, this is the end as we know it."_ Toshirama said as he put his hand up to his face to stifle his attempts at laughing.

The jonin picks up the eraser and after setting it aside on the desk beside the door, puts his hand to chin and the first thing he says is, "Hm, how can I put this, my first impression of this group… you're a bunch of idiots."

All four of them deadpanned at the response of the Jonin as his first words to them is to call them idiots.

_"__This is going to a long journey for this team."_ Little did Toshirama know that statement was about to be the truest statement he had ever said in his life.

**AN#1 – Here's my second chapter of my Naruto story! Toshirama learns the Shadow Clone Jutsu and meets his Jonin sensei, the famed Kakashi Hatake. How'll Squad 7 fare against this famed ninja. Tune in next time!**

**AN#2 – Remember to review, favorite and follow! I wouldn't be here without you guys! :)**

**AN#3 – Here are results so far for which female Toshirama should pair up with:**

· **Ino Yamanaka – 3**

· **Kurotsuchi – 2**

· **Samui – 5 (1 poll choice + 4 reviews) **

· **Sakura – 0**

· **Tenten – 0**

· **Shizune – 0 **

**So, if you guys want your choice heard go vote on the poll or leave a review. I won't be deciding on this for quite some time, so vote and be heard your guys!**

**AN#4 - Though I would like to hear your opinions though about a Toshirama and Samui pairing I want to hear what you guys think and why they would be a good couple.**

**On that note! I want to hear all your reasons from everyone else:**

· **Fans of Toshirama and Ino**

· **Fans of Toshirama and Kurotsuchi**

· **Fans of Toshirama and Sakura**

· **Fans of Toshirama and Tenten**

· **Fans of Toshirama and Shizune**

**Don't be afraid to speak your thoughts, but please no flaming or harassment of other reviewers, otherwise you will be blocked, you've been warned now!**

**I want to hear your opinions in why you support them, I'd love to hear from you guys!**

**This is me, Author of Mystery, signing out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other respective media, only my OC_**

**Naruto – Chapter 3**

**The Bell Test: Kakashi's Decision**

**General POV**

After their blunt introduction to their new sensei, the team of four joined him on the roof of the Academy; as their sensei sat on the railing, the other four sat on the stairs beneath them.

"Alright then, why don't you introduce yourselves, one at a time." The white haired Jonin asked plainly.

"Introduce ourselves, what are we supposed to say?" Sakura asked him. "Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies… things like that." He answered.

"Well why don't you tell us though first, I mean so we know how it works." Naruto asked him. "

Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake, things I like and things I hate… I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future… never really thought about it. As for my hobbies… I have lots of hobbies." Kakashi answered, the four finally knowing his name.

"Well that was totally useless all he told us was his name." Sakura said as Toshirama and Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Okay, your turn, you on the far right in orange you first." Kakashi spoke up asking Naruto to introduce himself.

"Believe it, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I like instant ramen in a cup and I really like the ramen Iruka-sensei got me at the Ichiraku Ramen shop, but I hate the 3 minutes you have to wait after you pour the water in the ramen cup. My hobby is eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them. My dream is… to be the greatest Hokage, then the whole village will start stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody… somebody important." Naruto said at the last part adjusting his headband.

_"__Well, he's grown up in a very interesting way, I'm surprised though he didn't say anything about Toshirama, perhaps he's not that comfortable saying it around others." _Kakashi thought as he moved on to the next person.

"Alright you in the dark blue shirt, your turn." Kakashi said as he looked at Toshirama.

"My name is Toshirama Sora, the things I like are my friends and the ones I care for and the things I hate… are people who hurt others for no reasons but heir own. My hobbies are book reading, cooking and training in my spare time. My dream is…"

Toshirama stopped as he made a quick side-glance to Naruto which he didn't see but he continued, "Is to keep a promise about a certain friend, what that is though I don't feel like sharing just yet."

The others looked at Toshirama as he talked about himself, Naruto had a smile on his face as he always looked up to Toshirama. Sakura looked quite surprised and Sasuke gave his friend a quick side glance but returned to normal just as quickly.

_"__Quite the interesting fellow this one, if what Lord Third told me is true then…"_ Kakashi thought to himself once more as he stopped and continued with the introductions.

"Alright next." Kakashi said as he looked at Sakura. "I'm Sakura Haruno, what I like is…well the person I like is… My hobby is…" She stopped as she giggled to herself and occasionally stared back at Sasuke. Who was probably ignoring her.

"My dream for the future…" Her squeals intensifying. "And? What do you hate?" Kakashi asked, already knowing the answer. "Naruto!" She answered immediately. Naruto's face plainly showed his displeasure at Sakura's 'confession.'

_"__Girls her age are more interested in boys, then in ninja training."_ Kakashi thought. _"Oh boy, this team has got a long way to go, dear lord above help me."_ Toshirama thought as well as he set his head in his hands,

"Last one." Kakashi finished as looked at Sasuke. Sakura giggled hoping he would say something about her. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything…" He began as Sakura slightly gasped at his cold tone.

"What I have is not a dream, because I will make into a reality, I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone." Sasuke finished never moving his hands and keeping his cold tone.

Everyone around had their own thoughts about Sasuke's introduction:

_"__Gee, I uh… hope he doesn't mean me." _Naruto thought as he started turning blue.

_"__Sasuke is so hot," _Sakura thought with a blush on her face.

_"__Sasuke, what is it that drives you?" _Toshirama thought to himself as he stared at his old friend.

_"__Just as I thought."_ Kakashi thought to himself as he stared at Naruto.

"Great, your each unique and you have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow." Kakashi said getting out of his stupor about Sasuke.

"Well, what kind of mission are we going to have?" Naruto asked. "It's a task the five of us will do together." Kakashi answered. "What, what is it?" Naruto continued to inquire.

"A survival exercise." Kakashi answered. "Huh, survival exercise?" Naruto asked perplexed. "I thought we were supposed have a real mission not more practice, we already did this stuff in the Academy that's how we got here." Sakura complained.

"This isn't like your previous training." Kakashi answered her. "So uh, what kind of training is it then?" Naruto asked once more.

Kakashi then began to chuckle to himself at Naruto question, Sakura was not happy, "What's so funny, that was a normal question."

Toshirama and Sasuke simply listened knowing nothing good will come from more questions. Kakashi answered her, "Well, if I tell you the answer, you're not going to like it."

"Of the 28 graduates, only 10 will be recognized as genin, and the other 18 will be weeded out and sent back to the Academy. In other words, this is a male it or break it, pass or fail test and the chance you'll fail is 66%." Kakashi answered with the cold truth.

The four graduates were all shocked at the answer except Sasuke and Toshirama. "See, didn't I told you wouldn't like it?"

"That's crazy, we worked hard to get here, believe it! What was that graduation test for anyway?" Naruto answered shocked by the news of what he was told.

"Oh that, that was a selective process of those who could be genin or not." Kakashi answered plainly. "What?!" Naruto replied still angry.

"That's how it is, I decide whether you pass or fail. Head for the designated training field at 5 am tomorrow and bring your ninja gear." Kakashi informed them.

_"__So, this is what they had in store for us, I wonder who the 10 rookies will be this year, well I'm not going back, if I don't pass… no I've got too whether duck butt or Sakura understand… I have too." _Toshirama thought to himself as he sucked in all the info at once knowing what the stakes were.

Like everyone else, Toshirama had clenched his fists in anticipation as everyone had something riding on themselves to stay in the team.

"That's it your dismissed." Kakashi said before turning back around, "Oh and uh, you may not want to eat breakfast or else… you'll puke."

**Toshirama POV**

After Kakashi dismissed them Naruto immediately left as he said he off to train somewhere, Toshirama say that Sasuke was still lingering so he asked his old friend if he wanted to train one last time before this test.

"Well Sasuke, feel like one last session before this happens?" Toshirama asked his rival. Sasuke looked at Toshirama and replied, "I don't have time to waste, I'll train on my own."

Sakura saw her crush and thought, _"Yeah, Sasuke I know you can win, you'd never need help."_ Toshirama frowned but knew just what to say to grind Sasuke's gears.

As Sasuke walked away Toshirama tuned his back and simply said, "Well I guess that says it all about the great Sasuke, he's not just a duck; he's a big, fat chicken."

Toshirama's taunt worked as Sasuke stopped mid-step and turned at his Academy rival and replied, "If you want to be crushed Toshirama then be my guest, and we'll finish this time."

Toshirama now had a smile on his face as he turned and replied, "So be it, so where do you want do this?" Sauske replied with, "The old quiet forest on the outskirts of the village."

"Fine then, if that's what you want, Sakura do you want to come along?" Toshirama asked the pinkette.

"Huh, you mean me?" Sakura asked perplexed. "Well there's only one person we know whose name is Sakura, right?" Toshirama teasingly answered with his own question.

"No, we don't need distractions." Sasuke said plainly as Sakura deadpanned hearing that from Sasuke.

"So, she's a teammate and learning from us would make for better teamwork, or are you saying you just can't handle a little distraction?" Sasuke's left eye twitched as it should he'd had enough.

With their agreement the three head for the forest and after getting there the two stood a distance away from each other and got into their stances.

Toshirama's stance was straight and narrow his left arm extended and palm open slightly, his right arm tucked in by the elbow and his fist closed, his feet mirroring his stance.

Sasuke's was wider, both his arms apart from him and his feet spread apart. The two looked at each other as Sakura looked on at the two waiting for the two to start.

The spar started when Sasuke tried to go out and aimed a quick strike at Toshirama's face which he easily blocked, Sasuke followed up with an attempt at an overhead kick which Toshirama grabbed as well.

Countering Toshirama grabbed Sasuke tightly by his caught leg and spun the Uchiha around quickly before giving him a quick throw. Sasuke recovered easily but couldn't rest as Toshirama was now rushing him as well.

Toshirama unleashed a series of jabs and ouches at Sasuke, which the Uchiha easily blocked, when Sasuke attempted to counter himself, Toshirama took the chance and instead launched his shoulder at Sasuke knocking him off balance.

Toshirama went in for a straight punch to Sasuke's face, but Sasuke caught it instead, with that he tried to knee him, but using his forearm Toshirama blocked that and the two pushed each other away.

Not wanting to leave his momentum, Sasuke tried once more this time being more aggressive attempting a round kick on Toshirama's left side which Toshirama guarded against. Sasuke then tried for a straight punch just like Toshirama tried before which Toshirama grabbed with his right hand, with one last try did another overhead kick which failed.

Then with his free hand Sasuke went for his kunai pouch, seeing this at the last second Toshirama backed away to escape the situation.

Sakura was surprised that Toshirama was keeping up with Sasuke she had thought that Toshirama was just another average student despite tying with Sasuke, but this had to be just a lucky time for him.

The two at this point were starting to pant so the two smiled at each other and decided there was only one way to end this. "So, Sasuke any new moves you want to try? I've a new one if you're willing to show?"

"Hmph, fine lets finish this." Sasuke said as the two took large breaths to calm down.

The two then suddenly began to weave hand signs as Sakura looked on in amazement. _"They know jutsu, but that takes up chakra, how could they have the control to do that?"_

**_"_****_Horse/_****Tiger****_… Tiger/_****Hare…** **_Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu/_****Water Style: Water Bomb Jutsu!****_" _**

The two let off their attacks as Sasuke let out a great breath of flame as Toshirama countered with a large torrent of water. The two jutsus colliding, yet the other was not being overtaken. Both of them putting more chakra into their jutsu, the collision began to give way until nothing, but steam was left on the field.

After that, the two went to their knees and breathing took over their main concern. "Well Sasuke, looks like I've disappointed you again, no win for you."

"Tch, next time I won't be holding back." Sasuke answered a small smirk on his face. "Oh, I'm sure you will." Toshirama replied as the steam had finally cleared. The two met in the middle and each gave the other the customary Seal of Reconciliation acknowledging themselves as comrades.

After the fight, Sasuke left immediately to head for his apartment to prepare for tomorrow. Sakura went after him, leaving Toshirama alone with that he too left for his apartment but before that came to visit Naruto first.

**Sakura POV**

Sakura was trying to find Sasuke to no avail, _"I never thought anyone could match Sasuke, I mean Naruto always wants to get in the way and tries to beat Sasuke and he fails, but its not like Toshirama actually beat him or anything…"_

Sakura thought long and hard to herself. She stopped looking for Sasuke and immediately went straight home. With that she started getting ready for tomorrow's survival test.

She would pass, this was a test; a test of true love!

**Naruto POV**

Hearing a knock at the door, Naruto went to open it and saw Toshirama. "Big bro, where did you go after we were dismissed?"

"Oh that, I went off to fight the duck butt nothing new." Toshirama said. "WHAT?! You fought Sasuke, and I didn't get to see it, darn it!" Naruto replied in anger with puffed cheeks.

"Well maybe if you actually had stuck around you could've seen it, but I can only guess you've been getting ready for tomorrow I assume?" Toshirama asked. "Well um…" Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head.

Toshirama now curious looked inside Naruto's room and was surprised **(not really)** to see a pigsty of a room before him. Everything from ramen bowls, dirty clothes and drink cans.

"Naruto, why do you live like this?" Toshirama asked his little brother as Naruto continued to laugh sheepishly.

"Well since you're here want to have some ramen?" Naruto said with a bit of excitement in his voice.

Relenting Toshirama agreed, "Sure, I did say we'd have some after we got our team together."

Excited Naruto went to his pantry and got out two bowls of instant pork ramen, the two sat at the table while the ramen boiled and talked for a while.

"Well Naruto?" Toshirama started. "Well what, big bro?" Naruto replied just as confused. "About our team? What do you think?" He asked again.

Naruto thought for a minute until he replied, "Well I don't mind you and Sakura, but Sasuke as long as doesn't get in the way I don't care."

"Hah, Naruto for once think about the whole instead of just yourself, were supposed to be a team, if we don't work as team tomorrow then we'll be sent back to the Academy, do you want that?" Toshirama inquired Naruto who sat in thought to himself listening to his best friend.

"…" Naruto continued to sit in silence not having an answer, that continued until the timer for the ramen went off.

**DIIIINNNNG!**

With that the two began to chow down on their last meal for the day until tomorrow. After eating Toshirama left Naruto's apartment.

**Toshirama's POV**

As Toshirama made it back to his apartment he realized the sun had gone down and that he should probably turn in early for tomorrow.

As he lay in the bed under the blankets, he thought to himself…

_"__Well our team consists of a fangirl, a knucklehead, a lone wolf and…me, whatever role that is._ _We have to face a survival test set up by a jonin tomorrow and the word team didn't come up at all, I fear tomorrow will not be a good day for Squad 7."_ Toshirama thought to himself.

"Well no hope in dawdling in what ifs, just have to give it all tomorrow." Toshirama said as he turned over and fell asleep.

**_The Next Day – Training Field 7_**

**Toshirama POV**

Waking up earlier than usual. Toshirama woke up and began his morning workouts which mainly consisted of exercise routines such as push-ups, sit-ups and perhaps his favorite meditating, mostly for the sake of focus and for another reason.

After having breakfast, he gathered his ninja tools and supplies and with some extra food in his pack he left for Training Field 7

The sunrise had barely cracked and Toshirama was almost to the training field, it was then he noticed three other silhouettes coming closer, they were Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura and the latter two looked they still wanted to sleep.

After arriving the four waited on Kakashi to arrive on time, but…

"Where is he!?" Naruto and Sakura yelled together as it had now been over an hour since all of them were to be on time to their destination.

Knowing the wait was longer than what he expected, Toshirama posed the question to them, "Be honest you guys, did any of you eat this morning?"

Everyone looked at him at first and were going to respond but before that could happen all their stomachs growled, proving his point.

"Fine, it doesn't look like he's gonna be here for a while, so I just so happened to have brought some fruit and meal bars with me for something like this, oh and I have some vegetables as well." Toshirama informed them as Sakura and Naruto had smiles on their faces, he looked to Sasuke and saw the slightest twitch come from the Uchiha when he said vegetables.

"Oh yeah, Sasuke here you go." Toshirama said to Sasuke as he gave him a plastic bag with tomato slices.

Sasuke took the bag, "thanks…" The Uchiha said silently. The four enjoyed the food they had it was a few more minutes later they had cleaned up until they heard a voice speak up, "I thought I told you guys to NOT have breakfast."

They turned to see Kakashi looking at them with a single furrowed brow looking back at them.

"YOUR LATE!" Sakura and Naruto bellowed realizing the Jonin's tardiness. "Well a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way." Kakashi explained as if he'd done it a million times. Sakura and Naruto however did not believe him.

Toshirama spoke up, "Besides sensei, I remember this test was for our survival, why shouldn't we do the one thing that could keep us going in a fight?" Kakashi was surprised by Toshirama's blunt comment.

_"__Well, at least one of them is starting to get it, he's on the right track but…" _Kakashi thought to himself as he watched Toshirama

"Well, let's get started." Kakashi said as he cleared his throat and left his backpack. Reaching inside he pulled out an alarm clock and put it on a stump. "It's set for noon, your assignment is very simple, you just have to take all these bells from me." The ringing of 3 bells in Kakashi's hand brought their attention to them.

"That's all there is to it, if you can't get bell by noon you go without lunch, you'll be tied to those posts and you'll watch as I eat my lunch in front of you. Although I do wonder how long those meal bars will last for you." Kakashi.

_"__So that's why he didn't want us to eat, to make it harder on us. That's why Toshirama brought those meal bars so we wouldn't go hungry, he figured out what Kakashi-sensei was planning to do." _Sakura thought to herself.

Anther question popped into her mind though, "Wait sensei, there's four of us, why are there only 3 bells?"

"Well that way at least one of you will be tied to a post and ultimately disqualified for failing to complete the mission. That one will be sent back to the Academy. Then again, the 4 of you could flunk out now. You can use any type of weapons including shuriken, if your prepared to kill me, you won't be able to take the bells." Kakashi finished as he put the bells back on his side.

"Those weapons are to dangerous sensei." Sakura warned. Naruto chuckled, "Yeah, since especially you couldn't even dodge that eraser."

"Class clowns are usually the weakest link, you safely ignore them; lowest scores, losers." Kakashi taunted.

"When I say 'start' you can begin." Kakashi said. Naruto however couldn't wait as Kakashi's previous taunt got to him, he took out one of his kunai and charged the Jonin.

As quickly as it could happen Kakashi had Naruto's own arm pinned behind his head, the kunai at the back of neck now. Everyone was surprised at how fast Kakashi was, it was like he never moved at all.

"Don't be in such a hurry," Kakashi said. "I didn't say start yet. You can calm down too, Toshirama, no need for the kunai just yet."

Everyone's eyes widen when they saw Toshirama was behind Kakashi pointing a kunai at his back like he did to Naruto. Taking a quick breath, he put away his weapon just as Kakashi let go of Naruto who was rubbing his wrist from feeling sore.

"Both of you were very hasty." Kakashi said to Naruto and Toshirama. "But you both came at me with the intent to kill, so… how can I say this? I'm actually starting to like you guys."

He then looked at Toshirama, the fact this young man was willing to protect his own comrade was impressive, he had noticed his movements as well, but was impressed just the same.

"Get ready." Kakashi said snapping everyone back to attention. "And start!"

As soon as the last word left Kakashi's mouth all four of them scattered among the foliage and trees of the training field. Toshirama was high up in a tree nearby were he could see Kakashi and was hidden among the branches and leaves in the canopy.

He knew they needed a plan of attack. How he was going to get them to work together though was probably just as hard as beating Kakashi, but it had to done.

"You and me, right now, fair and square!" A familiar knucklehead's voice shouted in the open. "Let's go!"

Toshirama expected some stupidity out of Naruto, but his didn't he understand what 'hide' means?

"You know compared to the others… you're a bit weird." Kakashi put it bluntly.

With that confrontation going on, Toshirama wanted to help Naruto, but he knew that if they had even a stone's chance of beating a Jonin like Kakashi they had to work together, and for that to happen he had to find his team.

_"__I've got to try and convince them to work together even for a few minutes, it's the only chance we have, so… we're they?"_ Toshirama thought to himself as he put the palm of his hands on the tree branch beneath him.

Looking down at the other two he watched the fight between Kakashi and Naruto.

Naruto charged the Jonin but stopped as Kakashi reached into his pouch, "Shinobi Battle Techniques Part 1 – Taijutsu, the physical part."

As Naruto stood ready for him, Kakashi took out what he was reaching for to find it was… one of those Make-Out Tactics novels?

_"__Oh great, my sensei's a closet pervert what next, Sakura accepting Naruto?" _Toshirama sweatdropped at finding this out along with everyone else.

"What, why are you reading that book?" Naruto asked. "Why to find out what happens in the story of course. Oh, don't let this stop you, with your weak attacks you won.t be able to do anything." Kakashi still ignoring Naruto.

Naruto upset he still wasn't being taken seriously charged him once more, "I'm going to crush you!" Kakashi without looking away from his novel blocked or dodged Naruto's strikes and in an instant reappeared behind Naruto.

"Don't let your enemy get behind you all the time." Kakashi said as he crafted what seemed to be the Horse hand seal.

_"__That's normally used for Fire Style techniques, if he's planning on doing that though he'll kill Naruto, is that really his plan?" _Toshirama thought to himself. Taking his attention of the fight, Toshirama went back to focusing on sensing Sakura and Sasuke's chakra.

Concentrating he began to scour the area looking Sasuke and Sakura's chakra. _"So, Sakura's on the ground to my left, while Sasuke's to my right_ _we'll Sakura will be the better of the tw…"_

His concentration was broken when he heard Naruto screaming and saw that he was strung up by a wire. Seeing his friend in trouble he attempted to go rescue him, but he was interrupted when many shuriken struck Kakashi in his side, looking for the source he saw Sasuke was the one who threw them.

_"__Sasuke, did you honestly think that would work against him? Damn, now we have np choice but to run, but first…"_ Toshirama thought to himself as everyone was now dispersed.

After they left Toshirama came to where Naruto was, "Hey there, how's the weather up there?" Naruto got mad, "Just cut me down already, bro."

Toshirama took out his kunai but before he did so he asked Naruto, "If I do this you have to promise me one thing however." Naruto looked at him and asked what.

"I want you to work with the rest of us as a team." Toshirama told his orange-clad teammate.

"NO! If it means working with Sasuke, never!" Naruto adamantly refused. "Naruto, I know you don't like Sasuke, but that doesn't matter right now, do you want to go back to he Academy or not?" Toshirama scolded him.

Naruto gritted his teeth in anger realizing his problem. He stopped squirming and replied, "Alright, I'll do it but if it means Sakura is still on the team then whatever." Satisfied, Toshirama cut Naruto down from the rope and the two went off to find their teammates.

**Sasuke POV**

_"__He used the same substitution on me like he did Naruto, and he knows where I'm hiding got to move fast."_ Sasuke thought as he fled from his original hiding place. _"I thought he lowered his guard, but he did that on purpose too, and I fell for it."_

**Sakura POV**

Sakura was running to find Sasuke after Kakashi discovered him, not wanting anything to happen to him, she ran around the field trying to find Sasuke.

_"__Sasuke? Where'd you go? Don't tell me Kakashi-sensei found you? No, he can't capture my Sasuke, I won't let him." _She thought to herself in panic until she stopped when she saw Kakashi standing in the clearing just above the hill she was on.

"Sakura, behind you." A voice whispered to her. She turned to find the real Kakashi behind her. With that she let out a blood curdling scream.

**Toshirama/Naruto POV**

The two boys stopped as they heard Sakura's scream, "That was Sakura, we have to help her!" Naruto went off to run but Toshirama grabbed him, "Wait Naruto we don't want to rush in first we have to find them and get them all together first so we can come up with a plan, alright?"

Naruto stopped to think and relented, "Alright what should I do?" Toshirama smiled, "You go and find Sakura, tell her that Sasuke has a plan to fight Kakashi-sensei and that when you see my signal come and meet with us."

Naruto was not happy about lying to his crush, "What, you want me to lie to Sakura, big bro?" Toshirama gave his "little brother" a smile and ruffled his hair, "Don't worry by the end of all we'll be a team still, don't you worry. Alright, get going."

With that the pair broke off in search of their respective targets.

**Sasuke POV**

Hearing Sakura's scream he deduced what happened: Genjutsu

"Genjutsu, illusions of the mind. Sakura could lose to but… I'm not like Sakura, Naruto or Toshirama." Sasuke declared as he knew Kakashi was watching him.

"How about you say that after you get one of these bells, 'My Sasuke'." Kakashi finishing with a chuckle.

The two stared off as Sasuke threw shuriken to begin with as Kakashi slid out of the way. Sasuke followed that up with a weapon trap he had set up earlier which caught Kakashi off-guard for a moment.

Sasuke then decided to get up close and personal he appeared behind Kakashi delivering a quick roundhouse kick until Kakashi blocked it. Grabbing the Uchiha's leg, Sasuke didn't stop as he delivered a straight punch at the Jonin. With one last attempt, Sasuke attempted the same kick he tried with Toshirama only for Kakashi to block that as well.

Seeing his opening he needed Sasuke went for one of the bells, Kakashi was so caught up in the fight he almost forgot about them.

_"__This kid…he's fierce I won't be able to read Make-Out Tactics anytime soon."_ Kakashi thought to himself as Sasuke gave a fierce glance to the one-eyed Jonin.

**Toshirama POV**

As Toshirama raced to find Sasuke's position he continued until he heard what sounded like Sasuke's scream after a few more moments he comes to see…

Sasuke's head above the dirt looking back at him. He stopped in his tracks and looked at the head sticking from the ground and started laughing…

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! Oh my gosh! What happened there Mr. Brooding?" Toshirama laughed heartily as he was on his knees and crying at the sight of the Uchiha before him.

"Grr, stop laughing and help me already!" Sasuke yelled. "Okay, I'm sorry but if I were your position, you'd be doing the same, don't lie." Toshirama replied.

"I'll get you out on one condition." Toshirama proposed. "What?" Sasuke asked.

"You set aside your ego, and work with ALL of us." Toshirama proposed. "No, you'll all slow me down." Was the Uchiha's response.

"Yet your down there and by logic's demand that also means no bell so…" Toshirama tried to bring the Uchiha to reality.

"I was close to getting one without you guys, how far have you gotten?" Sasuke inquired. "That doesn't matter, what does is that if we don't get those bells were ALL going back to the Academy, now do you want that?" Toshirama countered.

Sasuke had a thinking look on his face he replied with, "Alright, deal. Do you have a plan?" Toshirama smiled and dug the Uchiha out of his hole.

"Yes, but it will take all of us working together alright, so no deviating from the plan alright?" Toshirama said.

Sasuke nodded as Toshirama took out a smoke bomb and kunai. Throwing the bomb first then the kunai the sky was filled with smoke.

"What are you doing!? Your giving away our position!" Sasuke inquired angrily. "No, that's my signal to Naruto and Sakura, when they get here, we'll start going over the plan."

Naruto and Sakura later arrived a few moments later as Sakura saw Sasuke and panicked, "Sasuke, you're okay, you're not hurt?" Sasuke looked at the pinkette and replied, "No it was a Genjutsu that Kakashi used and you fell for it."

Sakura deadpanned as she realized her error in judgement.

"Well since you're here now Sasuke, what's your plan?" Sakura inquired of the Uchiha. "I don't have a plan, Toshirama does." Sasuke answered her.

Sakura looked at Toshirama, then backed to Naruto with an angry look, "You liar you told me Sasuke was the one with the plan?"

"I'm sorry Sakura, but Toshirama told me to tell you that so you'd come." Naruto defensed himself.

Sakura stopped herself after realizing it was Toshirama that brought them altogether.

"Okay, since we all seem to be in agreement here's the plan…" Toshirama began to explain his strategy the group listened intently.

**General POV**

Kakashi was by the clearing near the river once more reading his precious novel when he looked up, he saw Naruto charging him once more with shadow clones.

Sighing Kakashi put up his novel, "Naruto have we not gone over this you can't beat e with this jutsu alone."

"Who said he was alone Kakashi-sensei?" Toshirama said as he too charged the jonin from the other side, clones of Toshirama now charging forward.

_"__Hmm, so he knows the Shadow Clone jutsu as well. _Still just because there are two of you doesn't mean anything will change." Kakashi said he watched the two.

"Naruto, now!" Toshirama yelled as the two attached explosive tags to their stomachs.

Kakashi's eye widened, _"Are they insane, they'll get themselves killed! Wait are they all clones?"_ But the Jonin realized too late.

**BOOOOM! BOOOOM! BOOOOOM!**

All the explosive tags went off and Kakashi barely escaped jumping out of the explosion just in time. _"They really are trying to kill me, is that because I told them to or because I was late?"_

The jonin had not time to answer as he looked through the smoke and spotted Sakura with kunai and shuriken in her hands, launching her weapons at the jonin, now forced to use the substitution to save his skin once more.

"Sasuke, now!"

Kakashi turned around to see the **real** Toshirama behind him and Sasuke in front of him. Both of the were now weaving hand signs, although knowing things were not going his way.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

"Water Style: Water Trumpet!"

Jumping out of the way, the two jutsus collided creating a large wall of steam clouding the one-eyed Jonin's vision.

"They should've known Water and Fire don't mix, unless…" Kakashi thought to himself but it was too late as in the smoke he heard the ringing of the bells by his waistband and heard the discernable giggle of Naruto.

As the steam dissipated, it revealed all four genin with Naruto holding all three bells with a smile on all their faces for their success.

"Yeah, we did it! We got the bells, believe it!" Naruto cheered. "Yes, Naruto, but now you have to choose whose going back to he Academy?" Kakashi countered.

All four genin immediately frowned, "What do you mean, we got all the bells, that means we should all pass right?"

"Yes, but you only have 3, so tell me whose it going to be?" Kakashi informed again.

The four genin began to think to themselves, everyone was trembling

Sakura started to pale. She knew she was the weakest link of the squad; all she did was throw a few weapons. It was Naruto's clones that did most of the hard work, while it was Toshirama who came up with the plan and supported by Sasuke's jutsu. Was she going to be the one to be separated from the one person she loved?

Naruto was trembling out of anger, after all that hard work and he wants them to betray one and other? Sure, he'd like to see Sasuke go, but even he knew that wasn't fair. The bastard was pretty useful with his jutsu in the fight.

But before wither of them could raise their voice another interrupted, "Well if that's going to be the case, then I'm done with this." It was Toshirama.

All of them were shocked, "Wait you can't big bro, you're the one who came up with the brilliant plan, believe it!

"Yeah Toshirama you helped us work together if it wasn't for you…" Sakura tried to speak as she tapered off near the end.

"No, I won't work with a man who forces others to abandon their comrades. If this is how he treats his team then I want no part in it. So, what's going to be, are you going to me or not?" Toshirama said with a defiant glare.

Silence was all that occurred until Kakashi spoke up, "Well, if that's how your going to be then... you pass."

"…"

"WHAAAAAATTTTT!?" All four genin screamed.

"You…passed." Kakashi repeated. "Yeah, but…" Sakura tried to speak up but was stopped by Kakashi

"It's because you all are the first team to understand the lesson of this test. That the most important thing in a group is teamwork. Isn't that what you did to get those bells?" Kakashi informed them.

"Well, yeah but… your just not making any sense." Naruto was still confused.

With a sigh Kakashi tried to explain further, "I can imagine it was Toshirama that made up this little strategy of yours?"

"Yes, it was me sensei." Toshirama admitted to the question. "If all you wanted was a bell for yourself why didn't you make a plan with yourself in mind?"

"I knew I stood no chance against a full-fledged Jonin so I knew I had to come up with a plan to get those bells as a team otherwise all of us would be flunked back to the Academy or worse…" Toshirama explained

"And there you have it. Squad 7 will have its first mission tomorrow morning!" Kakashi said with a thumbs up as the four genin left with smiles on their faces.

**AN#1 – Here's the third chapter of my Naruto story, the infamous Bell Test! The result… Squad 7 is now an official team! There first missions will be easy pickings, but one mission will change everything we know about Squad 7.**

**Who knows what that could be? Leave guesses in your reviews and we'll see. Next up is… the Land of Waves!**

**Also if its not obvious, I suck at fighting scenes, so I hope these turned out okay. Tell me what you think in your reviews!**

**AN#2 – Remember to Favorite, Follow and Review! I wouldn't be here without you guys! :)**

**AN#3 – I may or may not be taking down the poll soon as I think I've come up with a good compromise I think everyone can agree with:**

**Since so far, I've got my own decision on you who I want to air Toshirama with I think since many of you want other choices, I've decided to treat the pairings like an in-game choice. By the end of this Part I story Toshirama will have met all of the women on the poll and by the end of the story he'll choose which one interests him more.**

**During Part II is where the real relationship will grow between Toshirama and the respective female choice.**

**In this story's case and point, the 'canon' ending will be with Sakura Haruno. So, after the end of my Part II and The Last stories, I'll make a series were Toshirama is paired with Ino, Samui, Kurotsuchi, etc. respectively and of course his ending will change accordingly as well.**

**I hope this compromise works so that everyone will be okay with whatever result happens in the end. I hope this doesn't change your love and interest for the story, so I hop you still join me on this journey! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**_AN ANNOUCNEMENT! – Due to the potentially long length these stories are I'll be putting my other stories on hold for the time being so I can complete this one I promise though I will periodically update my other stories, so please for anyone who likes those I won't abandon them._**

**_That is why I try to cover multiple episodes in one chapter to hopefully speed up the progress, so I hope this way helps in the future!_**

**_There is an important Author's Note at the bottom so please read before responding, thank you!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other respective media, only my OC_**

**Naruto – Chapter 4**

**Journey to the Land of Waves! The Assassin of the Mist!**

**Part 1**

After passing Kakashi's test, Squad 7 had begun receiving many missions although many of them were not the most ninja-like missions one would expect…

Many of the missions they had gone on were what one would call simple chores to an average citizen; weed picking, dog walking and picking up trash from the river.

**Toshirama POV**

As the morning sun rose Toshirama brought himself out of bed and yawned as he opened his window to greet the sunrise in the distance.

"Well another day, another D-rank. Guess that's a beginner's life, no use fretting over it." Toshirama said to himself as he prepared himself for the day.

After having breakfast, he decided on what to wear that day as he scoured his closet, he found a blue colored jacket he bought early that year, it was simple, but something told him to wear it today so after getting dressed and putting on his headband he headed out to meet with his team.

Meeting near the central bridge he found Sasuke and Sakura already there waiting for Kakashi, the three greeted each other as Naruto was the last to arrive.

"No Kakashi I presume?" Toshirama asked as the others nodded 'no'.

With that Toshirama decided to lay back on the bannister of the bridge as the four knew it would be a while before Kakashi arrived. About an hour and thirty minutes later, Kakashi arrived.

"Good morning, everyone." Said Kakashi standing on a pole above the bridge.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura and Naruto yelled.

"Sorry, I got lost on the path of life." Kakashi explained.

"LIAR!" Sakura and Naruto exclaimed again

"Well, now that were all here, let's get started on our next mission." Kakashi told them.

**A Few Hours Later…**

**General POV**

Deep in the forest, Squad 7 were in pursuit of their target, their mission was a recovery one to find something for a client. Suddenly the target took off, everyone continued pursuit until the target stopped feeling safe.

"Sakura. I'm at Point A." She replied over her receiver.

"Toshirama. At point B." I said into mine

"Sasuke, Point C." He replied.

"… Naruto, I'm at Point D, believe it!" Naruto finally replied after a short delay.

"Your late, Naruto keep up." Kakashi said over his transceiver. "How far is the target?"

"Target is 6 meters away. Were in range to catch when ordered." I said.

"Wait… now!" Kakashi ordered.

All four of us jumped from our spots as Naruto lunged straight for the target catching it in his grip. But just as soon as he had a grip on the target it began to claw at him ferociously. The cat, Tora, our target was caught and now we had to report in.

"Can you identify red ribbon on right ear?" Kakashi inquired

"Affirmative." Sasuke replied. "Target matches the description as detailed."

"Then lost pet Tora has been captured." Kakashi informed. "Mission accomplished."

"CAN WE PLEASE GET ANOTHER MISSION WITHOUT CATS?!" Naruto screamed into the earpiece. "I HATE CATS!"

**Mission Office **

After dropping off Tora to its owner, the Land of Fire daimyo's wife, Lady Shijimi. Tora was now in agony as he was now being crushed by his owner. I felt sad for the feline, but nothing we could do.

"That cat deserves to be squashed, serves him right." Naruto said.

"Now that that mission is over, we have quite a few more so lets see; babysitting the Chief Councilor's three-year-old, helping the Councilor's wife with shopping, picking the potatoes of…" Lord Third tried to list off until Naruto interrupted him.

"NO! I want to go on a real mission, something that's a challenge and exciting not this kiddie stuff. Come on old man!" Naruto complained.

_"__He's got a point." _Sasuke thought to himself agreeing with Naruto

_"__But does he have to be such a pain about it?" _Sakura complained in her head

_"__I should've known this was coming soon." _Kakashi thought to himself with a frown beneath his mask.

Iruka and Naruto then went back and forth arguing until Toshirama and Kakashi punched Naruto in the head silencing him.

"Enough, Naruto complaining won't get you anything." Toshirama scolded Naruto. "But Lord Third, in all respect perhaps a rather simple escort mission could provide us more experience?"

The Third Hokage sat back in his chair and thought to himself, "The young man has a point, if Naruto wants to prove he's not a brat, but a former one he wants a real mission. Fine, I'll give you a simple C-rank escort."

Naruto perked up at the mention of a C-Rank mission, "Oh yeah, who are we escorting some sort of princess, some big wig, who, who, who?"

"Don't be so impatient, bring in the client now." The Third said as a door opened to reveal a man with a bottle of alcohol in his hand.

"What a bunch of snot-nosed kids?" The old gray-haired man complained as he took a large chug of his bottle.

"You two, the one with the shaggy white hair and this little one with the stupid look you expect me to believe your ninja?" The old man continued to complain as he pointed out Toshirama and Naruto.

Toshirama's right eye twitched at the man making fun of his hair. Naruto was laughing, "Ha-ha-ha, I wonder who he means by the little one with the idiotic look his…"

Naruto slowly began to realize as his teammates lined next to him, they were all taller than him, so by logic…

Naruto tried to rush the old man but Toshirama did that job, "Let me go big bro, I'll demolish him."

"You can't go demolishing the client, it doesn't work that way." Kakashi scolded the orange knucklehead.

"I am Tazuna, a master bridge builder and I must return to my country, I'm building a bridge there that will change our world and I expect to get me there safely even if it means giving up your life." Tazuna explained.

After that introduction the team was allowed to go home and prepare in the next 2 hours for the journey ahead. Everyone packed for at least a 4-day trip as this mission would entail a simple -escort-return mission.

Toshirama returned to his apartment to pack up his items; everything from ninja tools to basic medical supplies. He took with him some pre-made lunches he'd been saving up from the cafeteria knowing that the journey would take some time.

He also took so spare changes of clothes as well. Before leaving he looked on his bookshelf and saw a particular book that would come in handy, "The Basics of Medical Ninjutsu" by Tsunade.

"Better safe then sorry." Toshirama said to himself as he finished packing and left for the main gate entrance. Before leaving Toshirama made the note to visit the local weapon shop and see if there was anything he could afford as he wanted some new gear.

**"****Ten-Ten" Weapon Shop**

Reaching the local shop, he goes in to be greeted by a girl wearing pink qipao-style with two large buns in her hair manning the register.

"Hello what can I do for you today? Repairs, new weapons, or resupply?" She asked Toshirama.

The two met eyes and to Tenten even she had to admit he looked kind of cute with the white shaggy hair he has.

"Actually, I was looking to see if perhaps this shop sells tantō or other short swords?" Toshirama asked.

Tenten smiled as she replied, "Actually, yes we do we have on a curved tantō on sale here for only 1200 ryo, neatly clean and hasn't been touched by battle." She informed him.

Toshirama thought to himself as he pulled out his wallet and checked his money, he was what one would call frugal with his money. Before being a ninja, Toshirama would take up odd jobs as a child.

Such as cleaning up graffiti **(mostly caused by Naruto)**, and delivering items for people that liked him mostly Aiko and her father would ask him to deliver lunches to customers and would pay him for those deliveries.

With over 8,000 ryo being saved up over the years, he decided that buying the small sword would be a good investment in the future. He had only a little practice with weapons like this but his only training in using a kunai up close should hopefully suffice for now.

"I'll take it." Toshirama answered as he gave her the money. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself, my name's Toshirama, what's yours?"

The girl smiled and replied, "The name's Tenten and know this I'll be the greatest weapons user in all the ninja world, mark my words."

Toshirama was now surprised at how passionate Tenten was in what she loved.

"I'm sure you will, hey I'm just curious how old are you?" Toshirama asked as he now strapped his new weapon to his back.

"Well I'm 13, you?" Tenten replied. "1'm 12, so you must have graduated before my class." Toshirama answered back.

"Yep, I'm apart of… Team Gai." Tenten replied with hesitance. "Not your kind of sensei, I presume?" Toshirama questioned.

"I'll warn you this once you DO NOT want to meet my team or my sensei, you'll want to die afterwards." Tenten warned him.

"I'm sure there not that bad." Toshirama said as he started backing up. "You have no idea." Tenten said ominously as Toshirama finally left the store.

After Toshirama left, Tenten thought to herself, _"Ha-ha, he's a cute one, maybe I'll need to watch out for him."_

**Hidden Leaf Village Main Gate**

**General POV**

Everyone was on their way out as Naruto was excited, "Alright, this is awesome! Ha-ha!"

"What are you so excited about?" Sakura asked Naruto.

"This is my first time out of the village, I'm a traveler now, believe it!" He explained as he looked everywhere around him.

"I'm supposed to trust this shrimp with my life, are you kidding me?" Tazuna pointed at Naruto still baffled as to how he could become a ninja.

"Well, I'm a jonin so your in good hands." Kakashi tried to calm the man's concerns.

With that the group left for the Land of Waves. Along the way Kakashi explained many of the aspects of the ninja world such as the various ninja villages and lands scattered throughout the known world.

When Kakashi got onto the topics of Kage, this is what got Toshirama and Naruto's attention for different reasons. When Kakashi began talking about the Third Hokage, it was then Toshirama asked him something…

"Kakashi-sensei, is it true that Lord Third actually met the First and Second Hokage?" Toshirama asked.

"Yes, and not only that he had none other than the Second Hokage as his sensei and after that its said he also received training from the First Hokage as well." Kakashi answered.

"So, the old man's that old to know two Hokage and have one be his sensei? That's awesome!" Naruto exclaimed excited.

With that bit of information know known, Toshirama was now curious to ask the Third Hokage about his past, but that was for another time.

The group continued their journey to Land of Waves while walking Toshirama spotted a lone puddle on the path but didn't say anything.

Looking to Kakashi, he merely gave him a look that said, _'It's a trap'_, Kakashi noticed this and simply eye-smiled at the young genin.

The walk continued until suddenly two ninjas wrapped Kakashi in their chains from the shadows and bind him, the others all nearly panicked at the attack when the two ninja then yanked on their chains and it seemed Kakashi was nearly dissected into pieces.

But all that happened was Kakashi simply used a substitution to look like he'd been dealt with.

With there major threat out of the way the two enemy ninja charged at the genin but seemed more interested in Tazuna.

Reacting quickly Sasuke leaped into the air and stopped their chain by pinning them with a shuriken and kunai without wasting any time Toshirama leaped in between the two and delivered a swift kick to the back of one of their heads.

But somehow, they got loose as one of them was now racing for where Sakura and Tazuna stood. Sakura stood her ground, but not wanting to anything to happen Toshirama rushed in front of her as he began drawing his new tantō, but this was stopped when Kakashi caught the other ninja.

_"__Show off." _Sasuke and Toshirama thought as they saw Kakashi perfectly fine with both rogue shinobi in his arms.

After the attack Kakashi forced Tazuna to reveal why he really needed escorts. Despite our initial reluctance to do so we continued on to assist Tazuna. We wanted this mission, so we were going to finish it.

**The Land of Waves**

The rest of the way we made by boat and we had reached the Land of Waves. We came to find that fog covered most the way through out walk until we entered a tunnel and on the other side it was just clear as day.

As we continued, Toshirama looked to Kakashi, who seemed even more tense than before. He looked as though he was waiting for something, like he knew it was out there and was waiting for it to appear.

Curious Toshirama stopped by a nearby tree and focusing his chakra for a few seconds he felt a cold presence he never felt while they were walking.

"Everyone, down!" Kakashi and Toshirama screamed as everyone cleared the area as a large broadsword was thrown at us and was lodged into a tree, we all looked up to see a tall man standing on the hilt of his sword.

"Well if it isn't Zabuza Momochi. Rogue ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist." Kakashi stated.

"The Copy Ninja, Kakashi Hatake; did I get that right?" Zabuza said his guttural tone evident. "It's too bad, but you'll have to hand over the old man."

Now quick, Manji Formation, protect the bridge builder. And stay out of this fight." Kakashi stated as all of us formed around Tazuna.

It was then Zabuza disappeared in the mist that now surrounded us, but it was different. Toshirama could feel chakra as if it were everywhere at once. Despite this however Zabuza got through and was right behind all of us.

It was then that Kakashi responded and stopped Zabuza, as the two continued their fight Zabuza was able to kick Kakashi into the nearby river where he was trapped in a prison made of water.

"I'll finish you later Kakashi, first I've got a job to do, so I'll deal with those little brat of yours. **Water Clone Jutsu.** We simply watched as an exact copy of Zabuza rose from the river,

_"__This is not good." _Toshirama thought to himself.

"You think because you have those headbands that your ninja? The only way you'll ever be a true ninja is to be placed in my Bingo Book, like your sensei here. Right now, you four are just a joke to me." Zabuza stated to the four as his clone disappeared in mist that was surrounding us.

The clone was nowhere to be seen with the chakra mixed mist we couldn't sense him coming until he kicked Naruto out from the mist knocking off his headband.

"Naruto!" Toshirama and Sakura yelled.

"All of you listen to me, get the bridge builder and run! His clone can only pursue you so far since he's using all his power to keep me in this prison, get as far away as you can! Go now!" Kakashi barked from his prison.

_"__Running isn't an option that disappeared the moment you were captured. The only real choice we have is to fight and get you free, maybe then we have a chance." _Toshirama thought to himself as he assessed the situation.

"**Ninja Art: Shadow Clone Jutsu.**" With his three other clones Toshirama charged at the rogue ninja with his tantō drawn however Zabuza easily did away with the clones, coming down on the swordsman Zabuza easily blocked it and kicked Toshirama away like Naruto.

"No, big bro!" Naruto yelled.

"Toshirama!" Sakura and Sasuke exclaimed.

"I'm fine." Toshirama replied now on one knee. "He's strong obviously, the only chance we've got is to work together."

"You're right big bro." Naruto replied as he took off at Zabuza's clone, he was kicked back once more sliding back toward us with is headband in his hand.

"You alright, Naruto?" Toshirama asked him to see him tie his headband back on. "Yeah, I'm good, like you said we'll have to work together to save Kakashi-sensei."

"Well… Sasuke, you in or are you out?" Toshirama asked the Uchiha. To answer he simply walked forward and replied, "Yeah."

"Well, I think I have an idea. You both willing to listen?" Toshirama asked.

Both nodded as me and Naruto started, **"Ninja Art: Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** Toshirama created 5 while Naruto had a small army. Zabuza now directed his attention at us as Naruto and his clones charged the Mist ninja.

Naruto's clones dogpiled Zabuza for awhile until the Jonin knocked them all away, with That Toshirama charged the ninja swordsmen and engaged the clone in swordplay taking his attention away from Sasuke who now had a Fuma shuriken he got from Naruto.

Toshirama's clones were struck back along with himself but was able to dodge just in time and recover as Sasuke was about to throw the shuriken.

**"****Demon Wind Shuriken! Windmill of Shadows!" **Sasuke yelled as he threw the giant shuriken at Zabuza. At first, he simply caught the shuriken but then another shuriken appeared, and he was forced to jump this time to maintain the prison he held on Kakashi, but then the shuriken poofed to reveal Naruto.

"Eat this!" Naruto yelled as he threw a kunai at Zabuza forcing him to let go of Kakashi. Zabuza tried to use the shuriken himself but was stopped by Kakashi's wrist guards.

The two continued with their duel as they both showed their capabilities Zabuza as one of the famed Swordsmen of the Mist and Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye.

Before Kakashi even had a chance to finish Zabuza himself, two senbon needles found their mark and flew into Zabuza's neck.

We all were shocked and looked to the tree to see a rather young ninja with a mask on wit the emblem of the Village Hidden in the Mist on it.

"I see… so you're a tracker ninja from the Mist village?" Kakashi inquired.

"Yes, I have been on Zabuza's trail for quite some time and now he's finally mine." The tracker ninja answered.

"So, you're an ANBU from the Hidden Mist is that right?" Toshirama inquired.

"Yes, that's right, I was assigned to hunt down and eliminate Zabuza when I found him." The ninja answered.

_"__From the way he sounds and his figure, he seems to be around the same as Naruto maybe even a little older, yet he's an ANBU operative." _Kakashi thought as he stared down the Mist ninja.

Naruto upset that Zabuza who seemed unstoppable was quite angry at this turn of events, "What is this, what's the big idea!?"

The Mist ANBU said nothing as he seemed to be just staring at Naruto, "Easy Naruto, he's not our enemy, calm down." Toshirama said to calm Naruto's anger.

"That's not the point, I mean did you see that he just took down Zabuza with one shot and you struggled to even beat him, how… how?" Naruto complained as he pointed at the Mist ninja.

"Naruto, in this world there are ninja who just as old as you and your teammates that are way past your level, that's simply how the world works, there are some who grow to be strong and some that are _just_ that strong. And besides, it did happen. Believe it or not, I was a jonin at your ages." Kakashi explained. The four were stunned to hear such an admission.

With that explanation the Mist ninja came and picked up Zabuza's body, "Your struggle is over, I will dispose of the remains. Although he is not like you Kakashi Hatake, there still are many secrets in this body, they must not be allowed into the wrong hands. Farewell." With that the tracker left with Zabuza's body in a sea of mist and leaves.

After Naruto continued his tantrum on how he felt useless before someone like Zabuza, Kakashi stopped him and calmed him down.

We were planning on continuing until suddenly Kakashi-sensei began to fall over, rushing over Toshirama caught him and tried to keep him up with Tazuna helping they carried Kakashi to Tazuna's home as fast as they could.

**A Few Hours Later – Tazuna's Home**

**General POV**

The four of us had been waiting for hours as Kakashi-sensei was out cold from exhausting himself using his Sharingan eye.

We entered the room after hearing Kakashi's voice and saw him awake.

"Look sensei's coming too." Naruto said. "Look sensei, your Sharingan's impressive and all, but if it puts that much strain on you maybe it's not worth it." Sakura told Kakashi as he lay in bed.

"Your right. Kakashi said in a low, weak tone. "Still he did manage to defeat one of the deadliest assassins, so I think you deserve some rest." Tazuna replied.

"Yeah." Kakashi said as he lay there.

After a while Kakashi stood up and while we were talking about other things, he had this deep thinking look on his face so Toshirama asked, "Sensei, is something wrong?"

"Oh yes, like I said before about tracker ninja, they normally deal with the body _on the spot,_ but that tracker ninja took Zabuza away from us." He began to explain.

"If I remember he took him, away right?" Sakura answered his concern.

"Yes, but he should've done the work _right then and there_, but he didn't and that leads me to one conclusion, do you all remember what the tracker used to take out Zabuza?" Kakashi questioned.

"Throwing needles, Senbon." Sasuke answered. "Sensei are you saying that somehow Zabuza's alive?" Toshirama asked with nervousness in his voice.

"Yes, Toshirama that's exactly what I'm getting at." Kakashi answered. Everyone panicked at the news.

"But we saw his body, believe it." Naruto answered unconvinced.

"He's right sensei, you checked him yourself you said he was dead." Sakura reminded everyone.

"Yes, but with all the facts before us it would seem that "tracker" pulled a fast one on us, he stuck Zabuza in his pressure points in order to simulate death on the spot, that's how i believe Zabuza is still alive." Kakashi explained.

Everyone was tense at the news but Kakashi brought everyone back to spirit.

"Well thinking on this won't help us, so for you four I'm going to prepare you for that encounter to come." Kakashi informed his squad.

"Kakashi-sensei what do you mean "prepare us" for another encounter, how can you do that when you can barely move?" Sakura questioned.

Kakashi chuckled as he answered her, "Well, I can still train you."

"Hold on, a little last-minute training won't help us to beat Zabuza, you could barely beat him with your Sharingan, we have to be reasonable here." Sakura warned.

"Sakura, why do you think I could beat Zabuza, because you all helped me, so it is possible." Kakashi answered her concerns.

"He's right Sakura. Believe it Kakashi-sensei we'll get strong and it'll be all better." Naruto replied in an upbeat way until another voice came in.

"No, I don't believe you and it won't be any better." A little boy's voice was heard as everyone looked behind them to see a boy in a white shirt and green overalls wearing gray sandals.

"Inari, how are you?" Tazuna said with a smile as he hugged his grandson.

"Grandpa." Inari cheered as he hugged his grandfather back.

"Inari, that was very rude, these ninja worked hard to protect your grandfather and bring him home." Tsunami answered her son.

"Mom, don't you see these people will die, Gato's men will tear them to pieces." Inari replied.

"Hey, what you say you little brat? Do you know what a super-ninja is? That's me Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!" Naruto replied to the boy's chides at him.

"So, what you might as well leave otherwise you'll be dead." Inari said as he opened the sliding doors.

"Inari, where are you going?" Tazuna asked him. "To look at the ocean, I want to be alone." Inari replied as he walked away.

Naruto tried to chase after him but Toshirama and Sakura held him back. "Naruto, calm down and stop!"

The two let go as Inari had long left, Naruto on the other hand continued after the boy. Toshirama got up and followed him turning around and replying, "I'll go find him he always gets like this, I've had to look out for him, so it's nothing I've never handled."

Everyone watched as Toshirama left to get Naruto and Kakashi was handed some crutches by Tsunami.

"We'll head out fir the forest behind their home, that will be where your next phase of training will start." Kakashi informed the other two.

**Toshirama POV**

As Toshirama heard Naruto going upstairs he called out to him, "Naruto, stop what do you hope to gain by yelling at the kid?"

"I'm going give him a piece of my mind that's what I'll show what a real ninja is!" Naruto said as he kept walking until he found Inari's room as the two approached, they heard the boy crying.

The two boys peeked inside to see Inari crying over a photo while looking over the ocean. The two stopped as Naruto realized how the boy really felt.

Both boys left Inari to himself as Naruto looked saddened at why Inari was really upset.

**Forest Space**

Kakashi gathered the four outside in the forest behind Tazuna's house to begin their new training.

"Alright, training starts now. We'll go over a basic review of chakra." Kakashi said as both Toshirama and Sakura began to explain the use of how chakra was made from both the spirit and the body and when focused can helped to enhance your physical prowess or create jutsu.

"What's with all the complicated explanations we've already learned to use chakra." Naruto complained.

"Naruto's right, we've already been using chakra in our jutsu." Sasuke replied.

"No, you've barely scratched the surface of it." Kakashi answered. Naruto fed up, "What do you mean?"

"Calm down, its just like Sakura and Toshirama explained to you, you have to draw on both physical and spiritual energy and then focus them together, but how do you do that?" Kakashi explained.

"Unless you can balance and maintain a certain level of chakra, no matter how much you use it'll be worthless when you trey to use it because its out of sync; use to much and the jutsu won't be controllable or use to little and the jutsu won't work, get it?" Kakashi began.

The other two looked conflicted with Kakashi's explanation, "What I'm trying to say is you all need to learn to control how much chakra you use and know how to use it efficiently, that's what your training is going to be today."

"What do you mean sensei?" Naruto asked. "Well you'll climb these trees, watch and learn." Kakashi said as he stood in front of a tree.

"Climb a tree?" All four genin yelled.

Focusing his chakra to their surprise he began to walk up the tree without the use of his hands, continuing until he was upside down on a branch.

"Focus your chakra at the soles of your feet and climb the tree without the use of your hands, this one way to properly learn chakra control." Kakashi finished.

"Wait, that's a nice trick but how will it help us fight Zabuza?" Sakura asked.

"It's the only way to fight him Sakura, that's the entire goal of this training is to help you master the use of chakra control, as you run up the tree, you'll mark the place where you last made it and so on." Kakashi finished as he threw down four kunai at his pupils feet.

All four grabbed their respective kunai and faced a tree in front of them.

_"__Now, balance and focus at the soles of your feet. Focus." _Toshirama thought to himself as he began to focus chakra to his feet, all four took off up the tree they were facing as Kakashi watched on.

_"__That's about what I expected out of Sasuke and Naruto." _Kakashi thought to himself. As then heard teo other voices above in the trees.

"Hey, this is fun." Sakura said with a giggle as she was siting on the highest branch of her tree.

"You said it Sakura, this is pretty fun" Toshirama replied as he was standing on his branch looking down at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Sakura, big bro." Naruto looked in amazement.

"Well it seems our female member and the _real _rookie of the year are the best at chakra control, well done Sakura, Toshirama." Kakashi congratulated the two.

"I knew you could do it big bro and you too Sakura." Naruto said. _"But it does tick me off."_

"Tch, whatever." Sasuke grumbled.

_"__I thought Sasuke would be impressed, but now he's mad at me, why's it always like that?"_ Sakura thought to herself.

Toshirama looked to his female teammate and saw her downtrodden look, "Don't worry Sakura, think about it your coming into your own I know you'll be a great kunoichi someday."

Sakura looked to her white-haired teammate and blushed as she heard his remark. She always wanted to get Sasuke's attention yet here's her teammate acknowledging her skills.

The two looked at each other for a few seconds until both looked away with small tints of red on their cheeks.

"Well it looks like Sakura and Toshirama both understand to maintain and control their chakra, we spoke about someone becoming Hokage one day, seems like these two have a much better chance." Kakashi said. "As for the great Uchiha, maybe their not so great after all."

Sakura replied to her sensei, "That's enough, you talk too much sensei. _Sasuke's going to hate me now, but on the other hand…" _Sakura thought to herself.

She looked to Toshirama who actually acknowledged her while she remembered her talk with the Sasuke back in the park at the Leaf village and how he called her annoying and simply walked off.

Below Sasuke and Naruto were now motivated to beat the other.

_"__Good their motivated and with their large amounts of chakra this will bring them one step closer to being stronger." _Kakashi thought to himself looking at the three boys of Squad 7.

The four continued this until most of them were out of breath, Toshirama thought to himself, _"Sure I've made it up there a few more times, but now I'm starting to lose it, maybe I'm running low now._

Toshirama turned to see Naruto heading for his and Sakura's direction. "Hey big bro, Sakura do you guys have any advice on this your good at it, and don't tell Sasuke about his please." Naruto asked the pair.

Kakashi looked on and thought to himself, _"Well now he's catching on, and he'll get stronger too along with Toshirama, how strong after all BOTH Naruto and Toshirama possess more chakra than Sasuke, in fact their amounts of chakra are greater than my own." _

**AN#1 – Here's chapter 4 of my Naruto story. The Land of Waves arc has begun, and many events have transpired.**

**Toshirama meets Tenten from Team Gai, Team 7 faces off against Zabuza Momochi and Kakashi reveals that Toshirama and Naruto have great amounts of chakra. What could it mean?**

**AN#2 – Remember to Favorite, Follow and Review! I wouldn't be here without you guys! :)**

**AN#3 – If you guys have a guess as to why Toshirama has so much chakra send me a PM, DO NOT answer in review, so PLEASE don't potentially spoil the story.**

**That's all from me guys, Author of Mystery, signing out!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other respective media, only my OC**_

**Naruto – Chapter 5**

**Where A Hero Once Lived! The Demons of the Snow!**

**Part 2**

**General POV**

The day after the chakra control exercise, Kakashi let both Toshirama and Sakura off to guard Tazuna and his construction team while Naruto and Sasuke continued their climbing as neither had completely completed the climb yet.

Both Toshirama and Sakura were at the construction site where the bridge site stood. Sakura was still yawning having just woken up recently while Toshirama was helping carry some supplies with some of the workers to help the best he can.

"You always this lazy?" Tazuna asked Sakura as she finished yawning. "Where's the other blonde head kind and the one with the attitude?"

"There off training, so Kakashi-sensei sent the both of us to help guard the site while you guys kept on building." Toshirama replied as he finish carrying some small metal girders.

"You, I understand, but the girl?" Tazuna replied in slight disbelief. Sakura was not happy.

"Grr." Sakura growled with Toshirama keeping her back.

As the three were talking another builder came to Tazuna and spoke, "Hey, Tazuna we need to talk, I've been thinking a lot about the bridge and I've decided that I've pushed my luck far enough."

Tazuna was shocked, "You just going to quiet, just like that you're kidding?!"

"I stayed because of our friendship, but I'm putting my neck on the line out here, Gato and his thugs will show up eventually, and then they'll kill you and bridge will never be finished." The worker said. "Tazuna, it's a lost cause, we should stop now while were alive."

Toshirama and Sakura looked on at the two men while Tazuna finally replied, "No chance, this OUR bridge, our island is poor and that'll keep happening unless we connect this bridge to the mainland. Commerce, trade and hope; that's what we're building here."

"Not going to be much hope if were all dead." The worker finished, defeated. "It's already noon, let's break for lunch." Tazuna said as he walked by the worker.

"Oh, and Giichi don't think of coming back already lunch." Tazuna finished as he walked away.

After the workers finished lunch, what remained of the team continued for a few more hours and then finished when the sun set.

Tazuna, Toshirama and Sakura all walked down the main street to the local market in order to buy some ingredients for dinner that night.

As the trio were walking Toshirama and Sakura were exposed to the poverty the people were under many were adults, some even children.

"Ah, here we are." Tazuna said as they made it to what looked like a marketplace, but one look would convince anyone else it wasn't; empty shelves with barely anything in them, it was an amazement any place could remain open under something like it.

As the three looked around, out of the corner of his eye Toshirama spotted a man looking suspiciously towards Sakura when the man tried to reach out towards her, he grabbed the man's wrist tightly squeezing.

"Ah, look kid it's not what you think…" The man tried to talk, but Toshirama wasn't buying it. "So, you resort to be a thief, is that your excuse… here if your looking to buy food or anything take the money and go." With that Toshirama gave the man a fistful of 600 ryo.

The man walked off with a small smirk as he counted the change in his hand, Tazuna replied "That was something kid, most people wouldn't do something like that."

"I know people here are desperate, but I can stand by and see something like this." Toshirama said with a sad look on his face.

"Thanks for that Toshirama, I thought that wise guy was just being a perv." Sakura replied.

"It's alright." Toshirama said as Sakura again felt as if she was being touched but they looked to see a little boy looking at them.

He held out both his hands with a big smile on his face as he said, "Please?" The two looked at the boy as they both decided to give him something.

Sakura took out some ryo of her own while Toshirama gave the boy some of his extra ration bars he had. The boy thanked them both as he ran away into the crowd.

After seeing all this suffering and sadness it stirred inside Toshirama as he boiled inside with fists balled tight, _"To think that the people have almost lost in all, but even so if there are even a few like Tazuna, I know they'll achieve some form of courage again. _

Later that night all of Team 7 and Tazuna's family gathered at the table to have dinner.

"Ha-ha, this is fantastic, we have had this many guests at the table in a while." Tazuna said as he scratched the back his head chucking. Meanwhile, Sasuke and Naruto were chugging down their dinner looking as if they didn't eat what they had it would disappear.

They both finished and said in unison, "I want some more!" Both looked at each as sparks flew for a few seconds until both puked out their dinner they just had.

"Don't eat so much if you're just going to puke it up!" Sakura yelled at the two seeing the fiasco between the two for long enough.

"Seriously you two, how are going to have the strength to train if you can't keep any of it down?" Toshirama inquired with a sweatdropped look.

"I have to eat." Sasuke replied. "And I have to eat more than him, it's the only way I can beat him." Naruto replied as well.

"True, but like Toshirama said puking won't help either of you." Kakashi replied with his arms crossed.

After dinner, Toshirama insisted on helping Tsunami with the dishes as everyone finished with some tea after dinner.

Sakura was looking at a torn photograph as she asked, "Excuse me, this picture is torn, is there some reason for that. Inari do you know anything you kept glancing at it throughout dinner, I mean…"

"Sakura, enough it's not our business!" Toshirama shouted as everyone turned to hear his loud voice silence Sakura.

"It's my husband." Tsunami replied as she continued washing but as Toshirama turned back to her she had small tears in her eyes. "He used to be hero in this land." Tazuna said as Inari left after hearing his grandfather.

"Inari, where are you going?" Tsunami turned to ask her son as he was already out the door. She followed after him before closing door turning to her father and saying, "Father, you know you can't talk like that in front of Inari, you know that!"

Tsunami left as Sakura began to carry a look of guilt on her face as she realized what she started.

Toshirama comforted her by saying, "Sakura, it's alright you didn't mean anything by it, but next time please just watch the mood about certain things, okay?"

She looked to Toshirama as she nodded and replied, "Yeah, you're right."

"I believe there might a story to all of this?" Kakashi inquired of Tazuna.

From there Tazuna explained how a fisherman from another land named Kaiza rescued Inari when he was just a boy from local bullies that took his dog and pushed him into the river knowing he couldn't swim.

Tazuna continued with how the man became like a father to Inari, how he was a source of courage to people on the island. How his actions almost saved the entire island, but the mood changed entirely when Tazuna first told about Gato's arrival.

Gato made an example of the people by beating Kaiza to a bloody pulp and when the time came, he destroyed the people's courage by executing Kaiza in front of a large crowd including Inari who saw it all as a little boy.

Everyone was silent as Tazuna finished Naruto however started to get up from is seat but fell over almost immediately.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sakura asked him as he struggled to get up. "You better take the day off, anymore chakra exhaustion and you could die." Kakashi tried to warn him

However, Naruto was stubborn and despite his shaky legs got up and replied, "I'll prove it to him... that real heroes are still in this world!"

With that Naruto left and never came back in the night, worrying for his friend Toshirama left the house in the dead of night, with a few extra blankets and a pillow and found Naruto passed out in a clearing.

"Hah, what am I going to do with you?" Toshirama said out loud as he the pillow underneath Naruto's head and put the blanket over him taking the kunai out of his hand so that Naruto didn't poke his own eye out. With that Toshirama went back to the house and fell asleep once more

**The Next Morning **

Everyone, except Naruto was at the table enjoying breakfast as Sakura finally arrived at the table. Tsunami gave her a small bowl of rice while Sasuke and Toshirama were about finished.

Kakashi sat patiently, but Toshirama noticed how Kakashi was scratching his greaves. "Sensei, is something wrong you look like your scratch your guards off?"

Kakashi brought himself out of stupor and turned towards his student, "Oh, its nothing just a bit of anxiety you know?"

"Naruto's not back, he must have been out all night?" Tazuna inquired noticing Naruto's absence.

"He's gone crazy, he went out training again to climb trees, he's probably up and passed out from chakra loss." Sakura explained.

"Well I sure hope he's alright, a young man shouldn't be in the woods alone." Tsunami replied.

"It's alright, Naruto maybe goofy but he's a full-fledged ninja, so I think he'll be alright." Kakashi replied answering her concerns.

"Sakura's right, Naruto's such a loser he's probably lying out there dead somewhere." Sasuke agreed with Sakura.

"I don't think so." Toshirama simply replied as he put away his dishes. Sasuke turned to him and asked, "Ha, and why's that?"

"Because he's a knucklehead who never quits. Being tired has never really stopped him from anything in the past." Toshirama answered as he put on his sandals and opened the door.

"Wait Toshirama were are you going?" Sakura asked. "To find Naruto, what else?" Toshirama replied as he left. Sasuke also left a few moments later following behind Toshirama.

**Forest Space**

Toshirama continued to walk around until he saw Naruto, but saw another person, someone who by looked feminine but even Toshirama could tell was a young man probably only a few years older.

"Naruto, there you…" Toshirama started until the other boy turned around and saw Toshirama on Naruto's right side. The blonde knucklehead still asleep as he saw him last night.

"Oh, hello there, I didn't see you I was looking for this knucklehead." Toshirama replied.

"I see so he's your friend?" The boy asked "Yes, for as much of a knucklehead he is, he's precious to me."

The boy looked at Toshirama in slight amazement, "Why do say he's precious to you?"

"Because he has a dream." Toshirama answered plainly. "A dream?" The boy asked.

"He wants to be respected, to be seen as somebody, we've known each other seen we were children, were both alike in a lot of ways yet different in some." Toshirama explained.

"What do you mean?" The boy asked once more. "He wants to be Hokage of our village, a lot of people make fun of him for it, but I want to see him succeed, because if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be who I am today. That's why he's precious to me, I made a promise to myself that I would help him see his dream come true, no matter what." Toshirama finished.

The boy looked on in amazement at Toshirama, for someone as young as him to have something to live for and be willing to do anything for it. It was almost like looking in a mirror.

"I haven't told him yet, but one day I will, besides I've got about 3 other dreams I have look after now as well. I'll do what I can to help them, that's the promise I've made for myself." Toshirama said as they both saw Naruto wake up.

"Oh… hey big bro." Naruto said wheezily as he looked to his left and saw the young man in front of him.

"Oh, I mean, hey there what are you doing out here?" Naruto's cheeks tinged slightly at the _girl _standing in front of him.

Toshirama noticed Naruto's behavior, _"I am not gonna let these guys live any of this down, I'll shout it to the whole ninja world before I die."_

"I'm gathering herbs, they're for treating injuries and illnesses." The boy answered. Both of them decided to help in finding what was needed so they began collecting.

"You sure like to come out early sis." Naruto said as he noticed the basket with herbs in it. "I like it early, its more calming, but I never expected anyone else to be out here." The boy replied.

"I'm training." Naruto replied. The boy asked, "Then are you a ninja, because I noticed that headband your wearing or are you just making a fashion statement?"

"Oh this, only super-cool ninja can wear these." Naruto answered. "Oh, I see so that's why." The boy answered.

"But, does that mean your training for something dangerous?" He asked Naruto. "I'm just developing my skills so I can get stronger!" Naruto answered with his usual energy.

"You seem very strong now, isn't that enough?" The boy asked. "No, no; I need to get stronger and stronger; I have to keep practicing." Naruto replied.

"How so, why is it so important?" The boy asked curious as to why Naruto needed to push himself. "So that I can be stronger and be the best ninja in our village, so that everyone will respect me and there's a few people I have to beat first!" Naruto answered.

"So, are you doing this for these people you want to prove to or are you doing this for yourself?" The boy inquired of Naruto.

Naruto looked at the boy confused as to what he meant; the boy then giggled at Naruto's confused reaction.

"What's so funny?" Naruto said upset. "Is their someone whose precious to you?" The boy asked Naruto. "What, what do you mean precious?" Naruto asked.

The boy then looked sullen all of a sudden as he seemed to be remembering something, a thing that cut deep as he wasn't saying anything for quite some time. He came out of his stupor and told Naruto what he meant. Toshirama was listening as well

"You see, when a person has something precious to them that they want to protect, then they become genuinely strong." Haku explained to Naruto who know seemed to be thinking himself now.

One memory in particular came back to him though…

**Flashback**

_Naruto and Toshirama had just escaped from the Leaf chunin once more as Naruto had once again pulled off one of his many pranks around the village._

_The both of them made it to Toshirama's house as they were out of breath knowing the ninja would search at Naruto's house first._

"Hey, thanks big bro, they almost got me if it weren't for you."_ Naruto said as they were both out of breath._

"I had to otherwise I'd be bailing you out again."_ Toshirama replied. Both began laughing as Naruto had some lunch that Toshirama had leftover from one of his bentos._

_Toshirama looked on at Naruto as he noticed his staring, "Big bro, what's the matter, why are you looking at me like that?"_

_Toshirama joined Naruto and began, _"Nothing in particular, just that you're the best brother in the world, and that I wouldn't trade you for anything."_ Toshirama said as he smiled at Naruto. Naruto was happy to hear from Toshirama say something like that._

**Back in the Present**

"Yeah, I hear ya." Naruto said with a smile on his face. The boy picked up his basket and started leaving, "You will get strong, very strong. Goodbye, we'll meet again sometime. Oh, by the way… I'm a boy."

Naruto stood for a second until it hit him, _What, no way?! He's even prettier than Sakura!"_ Toshirama began laughing as he was rolling on his back at Naruto's reaction. "Ha-ha-ha, how did not notice that? Perhaps you do swing that little bro, I won't judge you."

Toshirama continued to laugh as Naruto tackled him to the ground and two began wrestling the other in the mix-up.

Later on, Sasuke found the two and they went their separate ways, Toshirama returned to the house while Naruto and Sasuke went back to training.

After all of that; Kakashi, Toshirama and Sakura went out looking for Naruto and Sasuke since they hadn't come back after a while again.

"Naruto! Knowing him he could be anywhere and Sasuke hasn't comeback either, I wonder where they are." Sakura wondered as the three looked around.

Suddenly a kunai came out of a tree above and the trio looked up to see Naruto hanging off one of the branches.

"Woah, Naruto can climb that high with just his chakra, that's great." Sakura admitted surprised.

Kakashi watched Naruto, curious of what would happen as he tried to come back down

_"__Why do I get the feeling this is going to end badly?" _Toshirama thought to himself. Naruto hot up but then suddenly lost his balance as he slipped off the branch but suddenly saved himself by attaching himself underneath the branch.

"Ha-ha-ha, just kidding!" Naruto said as he stopped his 'sudden' doom. But then he lost his concentration and slipped.

_"__Yep, I knew it, he's toast." _Toshirama thought to himself as he watched Naruto falling until Sasuke saved Naruto by catching him by his ankle.

"You really a complete loser Naruto." Sasuke said as he held Naruto by his ankle with all his strength.

"Oh, Sasuke that was so cool!" Sakura cheered watching Sasuke. _"If I'm still sane by the end of the time I finish their training it'll be a miracle." _Kakashi thought to himself.

After that fiasco, the group returned to Tazuna's place. While Inari looked out the window at the ocean once more, he thought out loud to himself, "Naruto and Toshirama. Naruto Uzumaki and Toshirama Sora."

As the rest of the day went by Naruto and Sasuke continued their climbing exercises, everyone else was at the dinner table.

"It's getting late and their both gone, I never expected that from Sasuke." Sakura worried. Just then, the door opened showing Sasuke carrying Naruto on his shoulder.

"We both made it, climbed all the way to the top," Naruto informed them. "Good. Starting tomorrow you'll join Sakura and Toshirama in being Tazuna's bodyguards." Kakashi informed them.

In Naruto's excitement he took both him and Sasuke with him to the ground as Sasuke started complaining once more about Naruto being a loser. Everyone laughed at their antics as they all enjoyed their food.

By the end of the meal Tazuna shared some more important news, "In a few more days, the bridge will be finished, and I have you all to thank for that."

"You've all done great, but you still have to be careful." Tsunami warned. "I've been meaning to ask you, why did you stay when you realized I had lied to you?" Tazuna inquired.

Kakashi answered, "Those who stray from the path of justice have no courage, but under the wing of a strong leader, cowardice cannot survive." Both Tazuna and Tsunami were confused.

Toshirama answered, "If I remember that's a quote from the First Hokage." Kakashi nodded his head in agreement.

**(Play Sadness and Sorrow – Naruto OST)**

Inari listening to Kakashi looked back at Naruto and after a few moments started crying, "But why?"

Toshirama and Naruto turned to the boy as the latter said, "What did you say?"

Slamming his hands on the table, "All this stupid training is just a waste of time, Gato's got a whole army and they'll beat you down and then destroy you, these things you all say, they don't mean anything, no matter what you do the strong always win, and the weak always lose.

Naruto looked at Inari then put his head back on the table, "Speak for yourself, it won't be like that for me."

"Shut up! Just looking at you make's me sick, you don't know anything about this country, always laughing and playing around, you don't know what its like to suffer and be treated like dirt.

Toshirama and Naruto tensed in that moment. In that moment however, Toshirama had crushed the cup in his hand which caught everyone's attention.

"Listening to you whine, tell me then what's your purpose?" Toshirama looked at Inari who stopped crying and looked stunned at the young man's now stern face. Everyone now focused on Toshirama

"M-my purpose?" Inari asked.

"Looking at you whine, like you're the only one whose ever been a victim of anything it makes me sick, if you don't have anything to look forward to, anything to protect, then why do you keep going on with your life, I'll have you know you don't know pain like I've faced or Naruto, so before you start whining again look at yourself and others first before judging them." Toshirama said in an anger no one, not even Naruto had seen from his friend.

Naruto also joined in, "He's right, listen to yourself, whining and complaining like some sort of sorry, little victim." Inari was surprised at Naruto's reply as well.

"You can whimper all day for all I care, you're nothing but a coward!" Naruto yelled at Inari who still had tears in his eyes.

"Toshirama, Naruto; you both went to far!" Sakura chastised them. Still angry both Toshirama and Naruto headed outside together to walk and clear their heads.

"Toshirama, Naruto…" Sakura said as the two boys left. Inari continued to cry as Kakashi looked at the boy with sadness in his eye.

**Pier behind Tazuna's Home - General POV**

Inari sat in the deck behind the house he heard footsteps behind it and saw Kakashi standing behind him, "Can I talk to you?"

Kakashi took a seat beside the little boy and began talking to him, Naruto's always been… harsh. Toshirama on the other hand, he's always been a very nice kid, but he can get like that. But neither of them hate you."

Inari stood there listening, "Your grandfather told us what happened, to your father. You probably don't know this but neither Naruto nor Toshirama grew up with their fathers, in fact they've never known who their parents are. Before they met each other, they never had a single friend, until they meet each other."

"Huh?" Inari wondered now curious. "I've never seen either of them cry, sulk or give up in fact, its Toshirama that pushes Naruto to be his best, I think that's one reason he calls him his "Big Brother". Naruto's always eager to jump in, he wants to be respected, that's his dream, and he'll put his life on the line for that."

Kakashi continued, "Toshirama's like the older sibling of the two, he always watches Naruto's back and looks out for him when he's down, I think it was because of Naruto that Toshirama found his purpose in life to be a ninja, that's why he asked you that question. He's also willing to give his life to make sure his purpose of making sure Naruto succeeds comes true."

"My guess is Naruto got tired of crying, and Toshirama on the other hand wanted his own reason to live to give himself a purpose as a ninja, so they could both do something about that. Even though there both young and still learning they both know what it means to be strong. For Toshirama its an even stronger feeling to look for those he cares for and loves to protect them with all he's has, even if it may cost him." Kakashi still continued.

"I think those two understand better than any of us, what you're going through, as cruel as what they both said, Toshirama and Naruto have probably told themselves those things a hundred times." Kakashi finally finished.

**The Next Day…**

**Toshirama's POV**

As the next day came and rose, part of Squad 7 with no Naruto packed and headed for the construction site, when Naruto came back, he was exhausted as he used too much chakra as Toshirama had to drag him back.

"Alright, I leave Naruto in your hands, he's pushed his body to the limit, overdoing it as usual so he might not move today at all." Kakashi explained Tsunami as they were about ready to go.

"What about you, you're still recovering yourself." Tsunami warned Kakashi herself. "Why, do I look wobbly?" He countered.

"Come on, lets go." Tazuna said, and with that the group went off to the site. As we approached the site, we were shocked to see all the men who were already there were out cold.

"Hold on, what the heck is this?" Tazuna questioned shocked. "Someone was here, someone did this."

Toshirama ran to the closest man on the ground and checked his pulse, "He's alive and they all seem to be breathing."

Kakashi had a look of worry on his face, _"I knew it, my prediction was right."_

Suddenly a mist grew around the group, realizing the technique they all gathered around Tazuna in a defensive stance.

"All of you get ready, now!" Kakashi warned them as they each drew their weapons. Toshirama drew his tanto and waited, trying to sense Zabuza through the mist.

_"__I can barely sense anything in this mist, it's so thick with Chakra I can barely see my teammates." _Toshirama thought to himself when he heard Zabuza's voice threw the mist.

"Sorry I kept you waiting Kakashi, and I see you still have the brats with you as well. That one's still trembling, pitiful." Zabuza taunted in the mist. Everyone looked to see six of Zabuza's clones surrounding them.

Sasuke brought a smile to his face, which caused one of Zabuza's to pause for a moment, "I'm trembling with excitement."

Zabuza's clones furrowed at the boy's calming attitude, "Go on Sasuke, Toshirama show them what you can do."

With that the two sprung into action taking out half of the water clones each in turn as they finished, Toshirama and Sasuke noticed the truth about them.

"So, water clones. Sensei, in front of us!" Toshirama shouted as they all looked in Kakashi's direction and saw Zabuza and the same tracker from, before with him by his side.

"Oh, so you both saw they were water clones… and we have a sensor-type with us, looks like you've got some rivals, Haku." Zabuza stated as the two confronted the group.

"So, it seems." Haku replied as both groups stared the other down, they knew this would be a long fight to come.

**AN#1 – Here's my fifth chapter of my Naruto story, the final showdown between Squad 7 and Zabuza is finally upon us, who will be the victors?**

**Thanks for all of you who have voted on the poll so far, but there won't be a need for it since I've decided to compromise on this story, read my previous chapter 4 for that info. So, if the poll vanishes, don't panic.**

**AN#2 – Remember to Favorite, Follow and Review! I wouldn't be here without you guys! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other respective media, only my OC_**

**Naruto – Chapter 6**

**Battle on the Bridge! The Weapons Known as Shinobi!**

**Part 3**

**General POV**

Both groups stood their ground until Kakashi broke the silence, "Well, well; Looks I had it right, it was all an act."

"An act?" Tazuna asked. "With a cute little mask." Kakashi retorted "Phony." Sasuke joined in

"So, I guess all that talk about being a tracker-ninja, was just a bunch of bull." Tazuna said.

"They look pretty chummy to me, I bet they've pulled this stunt for quite some time." Kakashi added.

"He's mine, who does think he is, wearing a mask like some clown?" Sasuke said with a slight scowl. "Mind if I butt in?" Toshirama added as the two shared a look and nodded to each other

"Sasuke, Toshirama; your both so cool!" Sakura giggled from behind. _"Wait, didn't I just say that, she'll never change." _Kakashi said as he sweatdropped.

"They're both good, even if those clones were just 1/10th the strength the original, they did destroy them all." Haku added.

"That first move gave us the advantage, now use it." Zabuza stated. "Right." Haku said as he then started moving quickly spinning like a top towards Sasuke and Toshirama.

Both stood ready with Sasuke's kunai and Toshirama's tanto at the ready. The three came to blows as the three clashed. Surprisingly, Haku was able to stand his ground against two opponents.

_"__So, both of them can keep up with Haku." _Zabuza thought. _"Just as I thought." _Kakashi to thought to himself.

"Sakura, cover Tazuna with me, let Sasuke and Toshirama deal with this." Kakashi said as the two continued to engage with Haku.

"We only want the bridgebuilder. Walk away and I won't have to kill you two." Haku said to the two genin as they both continued to clash back and forth.

"Save it." Toshirama retorted. "You're making a mistake; you won't be able to keep up with my speed. Besides, I've already got two advantages." Haku informed the pair.

"Oh yeah, and what are those?" Sasuke added. "One, were on water and two, I'm blocking the use of your other hands, which means…" Haku stated as he raised his free hand.

Haku started weaving hand seals with only his one hand! "What!?" Sasuke and Toshirama both said.

_"__Hand seals with only a single hand, I've never seen that before." _Kakashi thought to himself in shock watching Haku.

**"****Secret Technique: A Thousand Needles of Death."** Haku stepped on the water beneath him as water began to the surround the three of them.

_"__He doesn't kill them; does he mean that?" _Zabuza thought as he watched as Haku's jutsu began to form. _"Focus, maintain control and…"_ Toshirama and Sasuke thought as the needles began to rain down at them as both jumped up and dodged the attack.

Haku backpedaled and looked to the original spot to find both boys gone and looking above, he dodged just in time to avoid a barrage of kunai and shuriken coming at him.

Regaining his balance Haku had no time as Sasuke appeared behind him, "Seems you're not as fast as you thought, from here on you play by our game." Sasuke stated as he attempted to slash at Haku which he blocked, but Sasuke threw at hidden kunai behind his back.

Haku was forced to duck as Sasuke too that chance and kicked him away. Weaving his hand seals quickly Toshirama replied, **"Earth Style: Mud Wall!"** Suddenly a large earthen wall appeared just behind Zabuza and Haku slammed into the back of it with some force.

Zabuza looked on in amazement as Haku was beaten back. _"It's not possible, no one can match Haku's speed."_

"Thought you were quick, huh?" Sasuke said. "Now let's see what else your wrong about, shall we?" Toshirama added as the two stood ready.

"You made a big mistake calling these young ninja brats, that's liable to bring out their attitudes. Sasuke and Toshirama are some of the best young fighters in the Hidden Leaf Village, with Sakura as our sharpest mind." Kakashi informed the two-rouge shinobi.

"Last but not least, is our number one, hyperactive, knucklehead ninja is Naruto Uzumaki." Kakashi finished.

With that Zabuza started to chuckle underneath his breath, "Haku, if we allow things to go on like this, we'll be the victims, get on with it."

"Right." Haku said as he began to focus his chakra. "What, what is this, this chakra I feel, its cold?" Toshirama stated as the air became colder. "I'm sorry it's come to this." Haku said as he formed a single hand seal.

Suddenly from nowhere, ice-like mirrors appeared out of the ground around Sasuke and Toshirama, both now trembling at the sight before them. Haku then entered one of the mirrors and an image of him appeared before the two.

"Mirrors, made of ice, how?" Toshirama said to himself as he and Sasuke stood back-to-back as multiple images of Haku were in every mirror before them. "Now then, we'll begin, and I'll show you what true speed really is."

Then, senbon needles seem to come from everywhere as Toshirama and Sasuke were barraged by an endless wave of them over and over again. In the process, two senbon knocked out both Sasuke's kunai and Toshirama's tanto from their hands both landing outside the mirrors.

The barrage never seemed to stop as the two had no choice but to shield their faces to protect themselves.

Outside, Sakura watched as she made up her mind, "I'm sorry, I can't stay with you, forgive me." Tazuna looked at her and understood, "I understand, go."

Sakura picked up Sasuke and Toshirama's fallen weapons and then threw them both at the ice mirrors only for both of Haku's hands to reach out and stop them from reaching them.

"He caught it, how?" Sakura questioned as she watched the scene before her, when suddenly a shuriken came from nowhere and struck Haku in face knocking him out of the mirror he was in and dropping both weapons.

A smoke grenade went off and Sasuke and Toshirama instantly knew who it was, _"Off all times Naruto, don't be a showoff." _Toshirama thought to himself as he was one knee bleeding from cuts he received.

_"__What a fool." _Sasuke thought to himself as well. "Number one, hyperactive, knuckleheaded ninja." Haku said as if he knew exactly who it was.

The smoke cleared as Naruto finished, "Naruto Uzumaki, is here. Believe it!"

"Please, let me handle this my own way." Haku asked as Zabuza thought to himself for a moment

"What are you doing Haku, have you gone soft?" Zabuza said ignoring the orange-clad genin. _"Soft, does he mean… wait all these injuries and Sasuke's, none of them are fatal, what is he trying to achieve?" _Toshirama thought to himself.

"Hey, one way or another, I'm gonna rip that mask off and make you pay!" Naruto said as he stared down Haku. _"Naruto's no match for this kid, I've got to…" _Kakashi thought about moving until Zabuza spoke up.

"Don't even think about it, you know the score Kakashi; go for Haku, I get the bridge builder." Kakashi looked on in agony knowing his students stood little chance against either opponent.

"Calm down Kakashi, just sit back and watch the show." Zabuza said as he continued to watch Kakashi.

"So, you were with Zabuza this whole time, why you?!" Naruto said in anger. "Deception is the basics of being a shinobi, don't take it personally." Haku replied

Sasuke then attempted to take advantage of Haku dealing with Naruto by throwing a kunai at his head, but the young man simply moved out of the way. Naruto then looked towards the mirrors and saw his teammates inside.

"Sasuke, Toshirama." Naruto said. "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you two, not for an instant." Haku retorted as he never looked back at Sasuke for a moment.

"Some warriors accept defeat gracefully, some I guess do not, very well to death then." Haku stated as he walked back towards the ice mirrors. Naruto yelled at Haku, "What, were are you going?"

"Don't worry Naruto are fight will come up shortly." Haku replied as he walked through the mirror. _"He's coming." _Toshirama thought as the two could now see Haku looking back at them.

Sasuke looked around as he only saw the one Haku and tried to attack, but then Haku replied, "I'm behind you." The pair looked behind them to see Haku standing before them as all the mirrors started to show images of Haku with senbon in his hands.

The barrage continued as Toshirama and Sasuke were once again knocked back. "Toshirama, Sauske!" Sakura and Naruto both screamed.

_"__What is that, Sasuke and big bro are getting ripped up and I can't even tell where there coming from." _Naruto thought to himself as he watched his teammates getting shredded.

_"__These mirrors, there not just made of water, there solid ice, so are these why he can attack so fast, he's using the mirrors to teleport to himself around, to us he seems to everywhere, but to him were just as slow as a slug." _Toshirama thought to himself as he deduced hoe Haku was using his ice mirrors.

Sasuke and Toshirama looked at each other and knew what plan they need to use. If the two of them and Naruto could attack from within and from the outside, then maybe they'll have a chance to…

"Hey, I snuck in here to save you two pretty neat huh?" Naruto loudly whispered as he was now in front of Toshirama and Naruto both with looks of shock on their faces.

Sakura looked on in disbelief and Kakashi simply said, "Naruto, you sneak up on your enemies, not your allies."

"Naruto, I swear your hopeless sometimes, think before you act!" Toshirama scolded Naruto with Sasuke joining in, "You are such an idiot Naruto, you're a shinobi, think before you act!"

"What's your problem, this is the thanks I get for coming to save you two?!" Naruto said "That's it, I've had it with your mistakes, Sasuke replied angrily.

Weaving hand seals quickly, Sasuke prepared his jutsu, "Wait, what are you doing?" Sasuke replied, "These mirrors are made of ice, so what do you think?"

**"****Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu." **Sasuke let off a great gout of flame as he tried to melt the ice mirrors but to little effect. "You'll need something hotter, to melt this ice." Haku retorted.

With that said, Haku restarted his assault and three were pushed back once more, flat on their backs. "Where is he, are they clones?" Naruto inquired.

"Look into every mirror as much as you like, you'll never learn the secret." Haku replied as Naruto was insulted once more, "Oh yeah, **Shadow Clone Jutsu**!"

"Wait, Naruto!" Toshirama tried to warn Naruto. "If you've got a hundred mirrors. I'll just make a hundred of me and smash 'em all!" Naruto exclaimed as he tried to attack Haku's mirrors directly.

As if in an instant all of Naruto's clones were destroyed and Naruto once more was knocked back. "To you I seem everywhere, but to me you appear to be moving in slow motion." Haku stated.

Kakashi then realized, "Wait now it makes sense, that's a kekkei genkai, a bloodline trait."

Zabuza chuckled almost affirming Kakashi's answer. Inside the ice mirrors, the three were still in a tight spot, "I couldn't break through, so what, he's not going stop me." Naruto said.

"I'm not giving up and I won't lose cause I have a dream, to be respected in my village, that's my dream and I won't let anyone stop me; to be the greatest Hokage!" Naruto said with passion.

With that the four shinobi stare down knowing that this would be the final battle, one side would win, and one would fall.

The standoff continued as Sakura tried to motivate her teammates, "Come on guys, you can do it!"

"Don't Sakura… don't goad them." Kakashi warned. "What do you mean?" Sakura inquired.

"They have the resolve, but not the instinct to kill, that boy is in a whole league of his own, he thrives in these situations." Kakashi explained. Zabuza laughed, "That's right Kakashi, your village has become complacent, your trainees never learn the what it means to be a real shinobi."

"That important lesson, to kill the feelings in their heart and to crush their opponents mercilessly, with no emotion or mercy." Zabuza finished. Sakura looked terrified, "Then sensei, what do we do?"

Kakashi contemplated his options, but in the end, there was only one option he had to defeat a threat like Zabuza, he reached for his headband prepared to use his Sharingan despite the risks.

Zabuza chuckled once more, "The sharingan, your no fun Kakashi using the same old trick." With that Zabuza rushed the Leaf jonin and attempted to stab at Kakashi's eye, but Kakashi caught the blade with his palm.

"If it's just an old trick, then why stop me?" Kakashi wondered. "Letting your opponent see your jutsu too many times and they'll know how to deal with it." Zabuza replied.

"Well then be lucky, you're the only person ever to see my sharingan twice, show's over, and there won't be a third time." Kakashi said.

**Back in the Ice Mirror Dome**

Toshirama, Sasuke and Naruto once again tried to breakthrough Haku's mirrors but were once again thrown back.

"Again, how is he doing it?!" Naruto said in anger. _"I could sense it for even a moment, I could see his trail he left."_

Once again Naruto summoned even more Shadow Clones and tried to break through one last time with all three once again being knocked back, but Sasuke kicked some of the water in the dome into the air and once again both Toshirama and Sasuke could see the trail he left again.

Realizing the only solution both Sasuke and Toshirama share a look at themselves and without saying a word nod in agreement and ready themselves.

Naruto once again tried to break through with his shadow clones, while Haku dealt with them as Toshirama and Sasuke started weaving their respective hand seals, "**_Water Style: Water Trumpet/Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu"_**, with that the two aimed for Haku but missed. As Haku went again for another pass, the two once again let off another blast.

_"__What, Water Style and Fire Style?" _Haku thought as he watched the other two

Sasuke's fireball managed to slightly singe Haku, while Toshirama's water was able to deliver a slight cut just above the ankle.

_"__They read my movements, but how?" _Haku thought to himself in shock. The three genin were panting as they continue to stare down Haku. "I couldn't do it; I couldn't get past him." Naruto said.

"Naruto, can you do that again?" Sasuke asked as he turned to Naruto who replied, "Yeah I can do it. Believe it!"

_"__I know he can, but even I can tell, Naruto's doesn't get much left in him, but it gave us the chance to follow him, now we may have a chance." _Toshirama thought to himself.

_"__The human eye can't possibly track my movements; it must be a coincidence." _Haku thought to himself as he now started getting anxious, if not nervous.

The mirrors once again glowed as Toshirama and Sasuke weaved their seals once more, "Go Naruto, get outside and attack from there!" Sasuke informed him

"You got it!" Naruto answered as he began to run for the outside, just as Haku started to move Sasuke and Toshirama caught sight of him and fired away, but both of them missed. Haku threw two of his senbon and kicked Naruto, preventing his escape.

The senbon found their way into Sasuke and Toshirama's shoulders, as all three were still on the ground. "Naruto, again go!" Sasuke told him.

This time all three ran in different directions attempting to escape. _"No more games, I need to stop them, this time you'll stay down."_ Haku thought getting restless with this constant stalling.

All three of the boys were hit by senbon, just as before all three of them were knocked away again. 

But as their fight went on suddenly a blood curdling scream could be heard on the outside, "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Toshirama knew that voice, _"That's Sakura, what could be going on could it be Kakashi-sensei?"_

Toshirama looked to his teammates to see Sasuke and Naruto, the latter on his stomach seemingly unable to move, "Sakura, we have to help her."

_"__We could, but that means even one of us breaking out of here." _Toshirama thought to himself as he saw Naruto getting up in obvious pain, "Don't worry, I'll fake him out."

Naruto began to focus his chakra and first made a dash to escape, but just as he planned backflipped and ran in the opposite direction, however Haku was not far behind and pursued Naruto.

Haku then threw out more senbon at Naruto, but none of them found their mark as Toshirama had taken the hot instead. _"Big bro/Toshirama" _Naruto and Sasuke thought as their teammate was injured once more.

_Your chance of escaping my House of Mirrors is zero, that is absolute." _Haku thought to himself as prepared himself to continue.

Naruto and Sasuke ran up to their teammate, "Big bro, you okay?" Naruto worried. "We can't waste anymore of our chakra, that's only going to help him now." Sasuke said as Toshirama now struggled to get up.

"We've got to find an opening to counter-attack." Sasuke said just as Haku appeared once more, "Then I'll save you the trouble." With that he threw more senbon, thinking quickly Sasuke picked up one off the ground and proceeded to deflect all the incoming ones.

Toshirama finally found the strength to pull himself up and replied, "I know that, but how is the question." Toshirama didn't have time to receive an answer as Haku then appeared from almost all the mirrors and began throwing needles once more.

Toshirama now joined Sasuke in deflecting the senbon barrage surrounding them with a spare kunai he had in his holster.

_"__No, it's not just luck, there both fighting to protect their friend, that's why there so determined, but they can't possibly see all the needles coming, I've got to end this now." _Haku thought as he continued the barrage, Toshirama pushed Naruto out of the way as Sasuke and Toshirama continued to either dodge or deflect the needles, however they found that many more had still found their targets.

"Naruto, are you alright, don't pass out on us." Toshirama worried for Naruto. "Come on Naruto, we can't keep this up all day." Sasuke chimed in.

"So what, I didn't ask you to." Naruto retorted, then he fell back and fainted. Both of the boys looked at Naruto then heard Haku, "You can't revive him, your both good, but you've reached your limits too." Haku then threw even more senbon. Both boys watched him carefully and when they found their chance took it to escape.

In the moment, Toshirama scooped up Naruto and both he and Sasuke leaped to safety avoiding all of Haku's needles.

_"__They saw every one of my attacks, I know one of them is a sensory type, but the other one, how could he?" _Haku thought to himself.

Toshirama could feel a change in Sasuke's chakra, _"This change is it his…?" _Toshirama looked to Sasuke and saw the young man had indeed activated his own Sharingan in the moment they had dodged Haku's last attack.

_"__That's impossible, the sharingan, so he's…" _Haku looked as he realized how Sasuke was able to react to his attacks.

_"__There not complete, but I can see his deceptions._" Sasuke thought to himself. _"so he had his own kekkei genkai, a powerful bloodline trait, so that's how he dodged my attack." _Haku thought to himself.

_"__With his Sharingan and the boy's sensory abilities I won't be able to do this much longer, my mirrors use much of my chakra and their movements also take up much of their energy as well, so the longer this fight lasts the more chakra they'll expend to react to me. So instead of those two, I'll get their friend and throw them off guard." _Haku analyzed the situation and going out of his mirrors aimed straight for Naruto.

Sasuke and Toshirama could only respond as the two rushed for Naruto.

**Sakura's POV **

Kakashi had been grazed by Zabuza's sword and injured. Zabuza then went on to say that Toshirama, Sasuke and Naruto were all probably dead or dying at that point as they had chance against Haku.

"He said that Sasuke will die, no I won't believe him I know that he'll make it **("Sasuke will be them to a pulp!")** …and that masked boy **("We'll make him wish that he was never born!) **… I can't lose Sasuke **("Anyone who tries to take him from me will pay for it.") **… and Naruto, and Toshirama."

"Exactly." Kakashi said. Sakura looked to hear Kakashi sensei, "I believe in all their abilities; Naruto, the number one, knuckleheaded ninja, Sasuke, heir to the most powerful clans in the Leaf and Toshirama, one of the most gifted prodigies and heir to other most powerful clan in the Leaf."

Zabuza gasped in shock, "You mean those two are…?" Kakashi answered for him, "That's right Sasuke comes from the legendary Uchiha clan and carries their blood in his veins, as for Toshirama, hm, I'm sure your smart enough to figure the next one out."

Zabuza was now in shock, "I had heard only one survived the incident of the Uchiha and… I thought only _she _was the only left in _that _clan. No wonder the both of them are so advanced at a young age, but so does Haku, no one can match him."

Kakashi prepared himself as Zabuza disappeared in the mist, "There's never been a jonin that has ever defeated Haku's mirrors they've all fallen, just as you'll fall to me!"

**Toshirama's POV**

Back in the ice mirrors, Naruto finally awoke to see Haku on the ground seemingly out cold and Sasuke standing in front of him, with Toshirama on one knee breathing heavily.

"You always, get in the way, Naruto." Naruto head Sasuke say. "At least you're alright, Naruto." Toshirama said as well.

"Alright, you guy's got him!" Naruto cheered until he looked before him at both his comrades as they were both bloodied and injured.

**(Play Sadness and Sorrow)**

Sasuke looked back and repeated, "You should see the look on your face, you look like a total loser."

Toshirama now struggled to stay up as he replied as well, "It's just instinct, you're my little brother aren't you, it's my job isn't it to protect you?"

"But, but why, why did you two save me?" Naruto sad with sadness in his look. Sasuke replied first, "I don't know why, I just did." Toshirama also spoke up with what strength he had left, "That's a stupid question, didn't I always say I'd look out for you if I could?"

"I hated you… both of you." Sasuke said. "Then why, it doesn't make any sense, why did you protect me?" Naruto replied. "I didn't ask for this I didn't ask for you to save me!"

Sasuke still with a slightly smug look replied, "I don't know, my body, just moved there was no time to think." With that Sasuke fell to the ground as well. Toshirama also joined Sasuke's side quickly weaving two hand seals, **_Ox…Tiger… Mystical Palm Technique_**.

Toshirama's hands then started to glow a light green color as he put his hands over Sasuke, "What… are you… doing?" The Uchiha boy asked in pain.

"Shut up and let me do this." Toshirama said sharply as Sasuke then slapped away the boys hands, "He's…still out there… my brother, I promised myself… I'd stay alive until I killed him… Naruto, Toshirama; don't let your dreams die." He tried to reach out to the two until his hand feel… lifeless and then… closed his eyes for good.

Tears weld up in both Toshirama's and Naruto's eyes as they stared at Sasuke's lifeless body, both of them held him closer as the tears began to fall.

Haku looked back up at the trio, _"Both of them found a strength they didn't have before, to protect something precious to them, but one of them made the ultimate sacrifice, why… because he had certain people to protect, despite that they rushed in knowing it was a trap and they both took the it, but he couldn't take anymore. _

"Is this the first time you have seen a friend die in battle; this is part of what it means to be a ninja." Haku simply said as he entered his ice mirrors again.

Toshirama still held Sasuke until he heard Naruto speak up in a growl, "Shut up". He handed Sasuke off to Toshirama who held him in his arms.

_"__I hated you too Sasuke and yet…" _Naruto thought to himself. Toshirama looked to his childhood friend and saw the look of anger on his face, suddenly Naruto's chakra exploded around them, a crimson ring, a darkness that Toshirama never felt from Naruto before.

"I'm gonna kill you." Naruto said in a distorted growl as his eyes sowed that of a crimson red and his face was now darker

_"__What… what is this dark chakra… Naruto, what, what is this?" _Toshirama thought to himself as he too feel to his knees. Toshirama then felt a sudden surge of energy in himself as well. Like a feeling he'd never seen before until now, it was like Naruto's but smaller, tamer.

**Toshirama's Mindscape** – **POV **

Toshirama suddenly opened his eyes and found himself in a dark corridor looking all around it was dark except for a few feet in front of him, he looked everywhere and called, "H-hello, Hello?"

_"__What is this place?" _Toshirama thought to himself as he started to venture the corridors until he came upon a turn in the path and continued on.

Toshirama walked down the corridor until he came upon a larger chamber where he saw nothing but darkness, but upon closer inspection he found a large door sealing something. The door contained a three-pronged seal which seem to be holding the door in place.

Toshirama looked beyond the door to see a large eye peering back at him through the cage, Toshirama fell on his back as he saw the large 'thing' looking back at him.

"W-what are you?" Toshirama asked in slight fear. The large beast replied, "Hmm, another Leaf ninja, huh?"

Toshirama continued to stare at awe of the beast before him as it continued, "Your eyes, they remind me of my previous keeper, and your chakra like my keeper before her. Yes, we will meet again… boy." **[1]**

Toshirama was still in shock over what happened but in the next few moments he finally came to in the real world.

**Back in the Real World**

Zabuza and Kakashi felt the surge of chakra from Naruto as both men stopped their fight to focus on it.

"Is Zabuza creating this?" Kakashi thought out loud, until he felt the nature of the chakra, _"He's not, I know this chakra, there's no way, but whose?"_

Zabuza too wondered what this was, _"What is this, its foul, is it Kakashi; no this is too powerful even for him. Where is it?"_

Kakashi turned toward the ice mirrors and knew the answer, _"Naruto, Toshirama; this puts everyone in danger, now of all times the seal's been broken, I have to stop it_

**General POV**

Toshirama awoke from his daze to see a crimson-cloaked Naruto rush toward Haku's ice mirrors but stop as the image of the Ice ninja disappeared. Naruto turned as he searched for the ninja. Haku once again tried to stop Naruto but to no avail.

Naruto then by sheer force alone pushed out all the senbon that had just hit him and were gone as if he were never hurt. He then rushed and destroyed one of the ice mirrors with just a single punch.

Haku then leapt from one of the mirrors aiming for Naruto's heart but missed as Naruto dodged the attack, as Haku attempted to retreat Naruto was able to grab him, his grip as strong as steel, with a killer intent that Toshirama had never felt before.

_"__Naruto, is that __**really **__you? W-what are you?" _Toshirama thought as he shielded himself and Sasuke's body from the amount of pressure Naruto's chakra was exerting from himself.

Naruto threw pack his fist and with even more of this demonic chakra landed a clean hit on Haku with such force it blew him away and destroyed another ice mirror in the process, with that all the others started to crack and then disappear as well, shattering.

Naruto stood still for a moment as he then looked at Haku once more that dark face still there and he then took off with no warning towards him.

Toshirama screamed out to the boy he considered his brother, "Naruto, stop he's finished!" Not seeing him stop, Toshirama left Sasuke's body and immediately took after Naruto.

The two boys were still several feet away from each other, as Naruto looked to be about to land his final blow, Toshirama was able to miraculously grab Naruto from his armpits as then Naruto came to a sudden stop.

The two looked at Haku and it dawned upon them, he was the same boy from the woods, "So, that guy in the woods it was you?"

"Why do stop, did you not vow to avenge your fallen comrade or were those empty words to?" Haku stated blankly no emotion in his face.

Toshirama who had seen Naruto calm down let go of him as Naruto let off a punch, but one with barely any force behind it as Haku immediately tried to get up, coughing up blood.

"No, that won't do, your still holding back, you'll need more force if you want to kill me. Perhaps he wasn't as important as you said?" Haku taunted trying to goad Naruto.

Naruto let off a small growl as he heard Haku, Toshirama putting his arm in front of him to stop him.

Haku then went on to explain to the two how that to him that as a shinobi that showing "compassion" to your enemy even though he wishes to harm the things you serve and protect, was nothing but a betrayal of what being a "shinobi" means. That your existence is simple a thing that is there with no meaning to it at all.

"Yeah, well speak for yourself." Naruto answered. "Are you really that blind little one, I _am _speaking of myself, this has shown that I am no longer of any use to Zabuza." Haku answered back.

Naruto got angry at how easy Haku disregarded himself, "Zabuza, why that guy anyway, to devote your life to rotten skunk who doesn't even know the meaning of the word honor, if he's really the one person who matters to you, man that's the sorriest thing I've ever heard!" Naruto answered in anger.

"They're were once others who mattered to me, long ago. My father and my mother." Haku started as he explained how he accidentally activated his kekkei genkai which he had inherited from his mother, it was during that time that the Land of Water, where Haku lived clans with kekkei genkai were mostly wiped out and exterminated either by ANBU or mobs of civilians out of fear.

He then continued on how his father one day discovered the secret of his mother and himself and how a mob would storm their house and it was his father that killed his own mother right before him and would have if he had used his kekkei genkai to kill his attackers.

"When at last I was myself again, I was _no longer _myself; my father and mother were gone, but I knew that something else had been taken from me, something even more important and that was when I truly despaired." Haku said with a sullen, broken face.

"More important than you mother and father, what?" Naruto inquired. "My purpose, in all the world there was no one who needed me, I was… unnecessary." Haku answered.

_"__Just like us." _Toshirama and Naruto thought together finally realizing what Haku meant. "Why is it that your so determined to be Hokage, because you want everyone to look at you and know that you are a great ninja." Haku began.

"You see it is only through the eyes of others that our little lives have any significance, when there is no one that will even look at you, it is as if you do not even exist, then Zabuza came along and his eyes were not filled with hate or fear; he did not shun me for my strangeness it was just what he wanted, he made me necessary again." Haku said.

Both boys looked on at Haku as he now had tears going down his eyes, "I was happy."

"I have failed you Zabuza, I am like a weapon that has been broken that has no further use." With that said Haku walked towards the two and sked them both a simple request, "Naruto, Toshirama… kill me."

"Do it, why do you hesitate?" Haku continued on as Toshirama and Naruto backed away from the boy this time Toshirama was the one to speak up, "Why, why do you let Zabuza treat you like this? Like a slave, everything you've told us, he sees you as nothing but a tool, that can be thrown away and replaced, like a piece of property. It just sounds like you're a slave, you're a human being Haku, not some thing to be thrown away, how do you even know he cares about you?"

"For that very reason, does that seem strange to you?" Haku asked. "Well, in a way…yes." Toshirama answered.

"When Zabuza found me, I had no purpose or a reason for living, Zabuza gave me both." Haku responded.

"Toshirama, didn't you also say you had no purpose before as well, are we not one and the same?" Haku asked the white-haired boy. Toshirama's face was awe-struck at the realization of the boy's words.

Toshirama looked back at Naruto for a few seconds as the orange-clad ninja stared back at each other as he remembered some of his own childhood, all the memories he could remember:

How during his childhood he never made friends, always spent his free time alone without other people and shut himself out from others. That all changed when he met Naruto in his first year in the Academy.

All the memories when they first met, sharing a meal together, training, playing pranks and being punished together, meeting some of the other rookies like Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji and how he met all the other rookies.

Toshirama couldn't help but let out a small cry out as he realized that in some way all three of them were the same in more ways than they knew.

"Do you see know, I have lost the thing that has given me purpose… go on one of you… do it, for all our sakes, do it quickly." Haku said with a dead face. The boys still hesitating.

"Go on, finish it, kill me!" Haku begged. The two boys back away still as Haku continues, "Why do you hesitate?"

"I thought you wanted to be mighty warriors." Haku stated. "That's not what its about, do you really think that's what this is all about fighting and killing till there's no one left standing, there's a lot to being shinobi than that and there are other ways of beating other people in battle." Naruto tried to persuade Haku to stop.

"I had a feeling, ever since we all meet in those woods, were a lot alike, I'm sure you know what I mean, I'm sorry its you two that must be tainted with my unworthy blood." Haku said.

Naruto and Toshirama realized what he meant; both knew he would not stop. Naruto drew one of his kunai and charged Haku who stood waiting for the death blow.

But it never came as suddenly Toshirama felt a massive surge of chakra nearby, with the fog gone he knelt down and searched for the chakra he felt before and realized it was coming from Kakashi-sensei.

_"__What, what is that jutsu? It's like a ball of chakra in his hand and I can hear it, like a thousand birds chirping in the morning sun." _Toshirama thought to himself when he saw Naruto was stopped by Haku.

"Sorry, you two, but there's been a change of plans; I'm not ready to die just yet." With that Haku vanished and Toshirama tracked his signature the best he could until he felt it come to an end.

He opened his eyes when he felt a surge of energy come from Kakashi when he looked, he saw that Kakashi's "lightning blade" had pierced Haku, who had used himself as a human shield for Zabuza.

Everyone looked on in shock at what had happened, even Zabuza who thought he was dead, was in complete shock to see Haku in front of him. Haku with the last of his strength to hold Kakashi in place

Zabuza recovered as he said, "So, my future is up, huh Kakashi?" Naruto seeing Haku suddenly vanished looked down the bridge to see Haku he gave chase to finish him but stopped when he heard Toshirama.

"Naruto, no!" Toshirama screamed. The Uzumaki boy stopped as he saw the scene before him, "What the, what's going on?"

"He-he sacrificed himself." Toshirama answered plainly. "What, he did what?" Naruto asked in horror.

With the chance he wanted, Zabuza brought down his Executioner's Blade, but Kakashi reacted just in time and dodged his attack.

"Ha-ha-ha, pretty quick with a corpse in your hand." Zabuza said as he laughed on. Naruto growled at the rouge shinobi, "You'll pay for that!"

"Naruto, stop this isn't our fight, don't get involved!" Toshirama yelled at Naruto "He's right Naruto, this is my battle, I'll handle this."

Sakura who noticed Naruto and Toshirama near Kakashi called out to them, "Naruto, Toshirama is that you, where's Sasuke are you all alright?"

Toshirama and Naruto both despaired at the name she called out, "Sakura…" Toshirama said beneath his breath. Naruto couldn't say a word as he struggled to even try to speak.

Sakura noticed their destroyed looks and knew what they meant, "No… it can't be…"  
Sakura was now almost in a look of utter horror as her, Tazuna and Toshirama ran over to Sasuke's body.

Sakura looked over the body and saw how still and lifeless Sasuke was, even Tazuna had a look of anguish as well knowing that a young man had sacrificed his life all for a bridge.

Sakura reached out to Sasuke's body and touched his cheek his body was cold, "He's cold, this isn't another one of his genjutsu is it?"

Sakura then spoke up as Toshirama heard her loud whispers, "I was the best, aced every test at the Academy, the perfect student. You know there are over 100 principles of shinobi, we had test on them, I got them right of course. I remember one #25…"

Toshirama looked up at Sakura's tear-stained face as she said it aloud, "A shinobi never exposes his feelings, it shows his weakness and clouds his judgement."

The two then let it out as both leave tears on Sasuke's face and headband. Toshirama then laid his own head on Sasuke's chest when he suddenly heard…

**_Ba-dum…_**

It was only for a slight second so Toshirama listened carefully once more, putting his ear closer to Sasuke's chest.

**_Ba-dum… Ba-dum… Ba-dum…_**

This was Sasuke's…

"He's…" Toshirama whispered but Sakura could hear him as she lifted her head to ask him, "What?" Her tear stained face still there.

Toshirama's frown now turned to a small smile as he thought to himself, _"Zabuza was right all along, he was soft to bitter end, and after all that talk…_

"Toshirama, what do you mean?" Sakura said as she asked Toshirama what he said. The white-haired boy then looked up at the pinkette with a smile om his face still with tears, but with joy now.

"He's… alive Sakura." Toshirama answered. Sakura stopped crying and listened to the boy, "You mean he's alive?" Toshirama couldn't speak as he simply nodded up and down. The tears of sorrow now became tears of joy as the two hugged each other in happiness.

Even Tazuna smiled as he too, lifted his spirits. "Sakura, I know a jutsu that can help Sasuke, you can help but you have to pay attention okay?"

The pinkette was now listening at attention as Toshirama demonstrated the Mystical Palm Technique he tried to use earlier.

"This requires intense chakra control okay so just remember the exercise and follow me. First is Ox, then Tiger and now focus your chakra to the palms of your hand." Toshirama explained as they both focused their chakra.

Sakura opened her eyes and was stunned when she saw her hands glowing a light-green color, "Now what Toshirama?"

"Now we'll lay our hands over Sasuke's wounds, this'll help close up any through our chakra and help restore his. You ready?" Toshirama sked the girl. She nodded vigorously as the two began to hold their chakra-laced hands over Sasuke.

After a few seconds later, they both saw Sasuke stir awake as he opened his eyes slightly, both teammates topped and watched as Sasuke opened his eyes fully and spoke for the first time, "Toshirama… Sakura… your crushing me."

Both teammates looked on in happiness when suddenly both heard a voice from down the pier, "Well, well, well; look at you Zabuza you like sliced sashimi." A rather small man with a small moustache and dirty yellow hair appeared on the bridge, the tyrant Gato.

"I just came to say; there's been a change of plans; your gonna die on this bridge here and now." Gato stated.

"What?" Zabuza asked. "Your too expensive, so I cut you off the payroll, and if you could kill a few of these guys before hey kill you it be a big help." Gato replied.

"Well, Kakashi it seems our fight is at an end." Zabuza said as he didn't look at team 7 or Kakashi at all. "Since I'm no longer in Gato's employ, Tazuna is safe, we have no quarrel."

"Yes, I suppose your right." Kakashi said. Gato then walked up to Haku's corpse and said, "Oh yeah that reminds me and nearly broke my arm, I've been meaning to repay you for that."

Gato then took his cane and smashed it into Haku's head, "Ha, almost wish he was alive to feel it."

Naruto in anger replied, "Get away from him." He then tried to charge at Gato when Kakashi grabbed him and stopped his suicidal charge.

"Stop, use your head." Kakashi told Naruto as Toshirama had left Sakura to Sasuke and joined the group with Naruto and Kakashi.

Naruto, upset with Zabuza's silence then berated him, "Well Zabuza, you just going let him do that?"

"Be quiet boy, Haku's dead what does it matter." Zabuza answered annoyed. "What, you mean you can just stand there and watch him be treated like a dog; you and Haku were together for years doesn't mean something to you?" Naruto fired back.

"You don't understand the way of shinobi, I used him, just as Gato used me. Now it's over, his usefulness is gone; the loss of his skill and strength, yes that means something to me but the boy… nothing." Zabuza said.

"If you do believe that, than you're a bigger rat than before." Naruto chided the Demon of the Mist. "Alright Naruto, he's not our enemy anymore, enough." Toshirama tried to calm Naruto as he placed a hand on his shoulder which Naruto knocked away.

"Shut up, as far as I'm concerned, he's enemy #1!" Naruto said as he pointed at Zabuza. Naruto was breathing heavily as he continued, You…you ungrateful, after everything he did for you; Haku lived for YOU! You were the most important thing in the world to him, and he meant nothing to you; nothing at all?"

"While he was sacrificing everything for you, you didn't feel anything at all for him, and if I become stronger does that mean, I'll be as heartless as you. He threw his life away, and for what? For you and your 'dream'. Naruto was now starting to gather tears in his eyes.

When Naruto couldn't continue Toshirama took up the torch, "As he said, Haku never had his own dream, but he never cared for things like that, and now you just toss him aside like he was nothing, a broken toll he said was, why a human being would even call himself that, why… why degrade yourself like that, why it's so wrong."

"You both talk too much." Zabuza said as both boys looked up to see the great Demon…crying.

Both boys watched as the Demon of the Mist was crying as he spoke, "Your words cut deep, deeper than any blade, when he fought you, his heart was breaking in two; you see Haku was always to soft and kind; he felt pain and sorrow and curse him; I feel them too and I now I feel content tat this is how it ends." Zabuza stopped as he tore of the bandages surrounding his mouth.

"Well, cat got your tongue, are you surprised to discover I'm human even shinobi are human, no matter how hard we try to escape that fact we always fail. Well, at least I have failed. Boy, give me your kunai!" Zabuza demanded of Naruto.

Zabuza then caught the kunai in his mouth and from there he charged toward Gato and his band of thugs, killing some of them as they stood in his way and without suffering some damage along the way. It wasn't until Zabuza finally caught up with Gato that Zabuza proved his name as. "The Demon of the Hidden Mist" After that Zabuza, finally killed Gato, Team 7 watched as Gato's body fell into the river below.

Meanwhile Sasuke had finally found the strength to sit up, he looked at Sakura and asked, "Were are Naruto and Toshirama, and what about the guy in the mask?"

"Naruto and Toshirama are just fine, but the one in the mask, he's dead." Sakura answered. Sasuke went wide-eyed, "Was it Naruto or Toshirama, do you know?"

Sakura shook her head no, "I came in later, so I couldn't tell, besides it was Toshirama that helped bring you back by the way. We knew you couldn't stay down for long."

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled. Naruto turned around to hear Sakura's voice as he saw that Sasuke was alive and well, "Look, Sasuke's alright, its all thanks to Toshirama, he showed me, and we got Sasuke back to normal again."

Naruto was elated as a relieved smile touched his face, he then looked at his older brother with pride as he was the one to help Sasuke even though the two were rivals, he proved over and over they were comrades more times than not.

"Well, will wonders never cease, and good work Toshirama, I didn't know you knew medical ninjutsu, when you pick that up?" Kakashi asked his student. "During the night, I'd read one of the manuals made by Tsunade of the Sannin on the basics of medicine and the basic techniques that was one of them." Toshirama answered.

One of the thugs then got their attention again, "Woohoo, don't go getting to comfortable." Another thug spoke, "This party ain't over yet, whose gonna pay us now that the boss is dead?"

"This is not good." Kakashi stated. "Come on sensei, you must have something to take on this lot?"

"Not really I've used too much chakra." Kakashi answered. The band of thugs charged forward when suddenly an arrow came and landed at their feet.

On the other side of the bridge a voice could be heard, "There's one little thing you're forgetting about, before you set one foot in our village, you go through all of us first!" The crowd of villagers cheered as they held up various makeshift weapons from pickaxes to pitchforks and other farming tools.

"Inari!" Naruto said. The boy laughed and replied, "Heroes always make a late entrance, right?"

"No way I'm missing out on this!" Naruto said as he made the seal for the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu. Toshirama caught on and made the same symbol, "Oh no you don't, your not counting me out!"

**"****Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** Both boys called out as about 10 clones appeared; 4 for Naruto and 6 for Toshirama. Kakashi decided to join in the excitement, "Well I may just have enough, **Shadow Clone Jutsu: Kakashi Style**, in a puff of smoke tens of Kakashi clones appeared and the thugs were not petrified of facing down an army of both ninja and villagers.

With the odds against them, the thugs ran away to the getaway boat they had but some fell into the water while some were able to make it to the boat. A cheer among the villagers could be heard as the thugs ran away.

After the crowd had died down, Kakashi then came over with Zabuza's body as he lay it next to Haku's. Everyone was silent as Zabuza let out all his regrets that he would not join Haku were he went and hoped that one day just maybe…

After the evening arrived the team decided that is what the right thing to do to respectfully bury both of them and laid the Executioner's Blade with Zabuza's grave.

"Is that really it Kakashi-sensei, is that the ninja way, to use and be used by others as tools?" Sakura inquired of her sensei.

"Shinobi are all merely tools in the hands of destiny, no point in wondering if its right or wrong it just is, it's the same for the Hidden Leaf Village. Naruto however disagreed.

"Well if that's what being a ninja means then something's out of whack." Naruto said. "Is the point of all this training, just to be like them?"

"Is there truly a real reason for that?" Toshirama inquired as well. Kakashi sighed coming up with an answer, "Well, it's a question without an answer and that's a question we ninja have to deal with every day; like Zabuza and the kid."

Toshirama and Naruto looked out to the distance and in one-word Naruto said, "Okay."

The others were curious what he meant, "I've come to a decision; I'm going to find my own ninja way, a way that's straight and true without any regrets. From now on I'm following the Way of Naruto!"

Toshirama let out a small chuckle, "Well when you say it like that, guess I can't be left behind can I?" Everyone now turned to the white-haired boy, "If your way is to be straight and true; then I'll make sure your dream is safe, along with everybody's."

Everybody looked at Toshirama with a bit of wonder in their eyes. Naruto looked at his big bro, "Well, what's your dream big bro, tell me?" Toshirama shook his head, "Ah, ah; no telling."

Naruto then relented as the group started heading back to the bridge as it had now been completed.

"We never could have finished the bridge without you, I can't tell you how much were going to miss you." Tazuna said thanking Squad 7. "Please, do be safe." Tsunami added

"Your welcome." Kakashi replied. "Now, now; don't get choked up, we'll come back and visit real soon." Naruto added in.

Inari then spoke up on the verge of tears, "You swear you will?" Naruto then looked and too almost started crying, "Of course, you know Inari it's alright to cry it's okay, go for it."

"Who says I want to cry, besides if there's nothing wrong with it, then why don't you go ahead?" Inari countered as he now had mucus coming out his nose.

"No, you first." Naruto, with that both boys started to cry as Naruto had turned around in time for Inari to miss him cry.

_"__Always with the drama, little bro." _Toshirama thought as he watched both boys. _"Boys can be so pathetic." _Sakura thought to herself as she watched both of them cry as well.

The team finally began their journey back to the Hidden Leaf, as they left the villagers decided on a name for the bridge… named for a hero who helped to bring back hope to the village.

The Great Naruto Bridge…

**AN#1 – And so ends the Land of Waves arc…next up is the Chunin Exams! Although many mysteries have appeared for Toshirama. **

**What was that dark chakra that Naruto was using, and that large beast with one eye what did mean by "previous keeper" and "keeper before her"?**

**What do you think?**

**With the Chunin Exams coming up, more mysteries and answers will be revealed, but first a bit of R&R for Team 7, don't you agree?**

**AN#2 – Remember to favorite, follow and review! I wouldn't be here without you guys! :)**

**AN#3 – Many of Toshirama's love interests will also be appearing in the Chunin Exams so watch out for them!**


	7. Interlude 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other respective media, only my OC_**

**Naruto – Interlude 1**

**S-Rank Secrets Revealed**

It was only about a day after the mission to the Land of Waves, Team 7 had finally gotten back to the village. After arriving back home after being gone for so long, the group the headed for the Hokage Tower so they could report back on the mission's success.

As they reached the front door of the Tower, Kakashi stopped his team as he spoke to each of them.

"Before we go see Lord Third, I want to talk to each of you about this mission." Kakashi started, all four genin looked at the masked jonin with attention.

"You've all shown great potential in this mission and for that you've exceeded my expectations. Sakura, this mission I think opened your eyes to many things, with your ability in chakra control I know that one day you'll put it great use and be a great kunoichi."

Sakura smiled in excitement at Kakashi's praise. "Thank you, sensei!" **"THAT'S RIGHT, I'M THE BEST! CHA!"**

"Sasuke, your fight with Haku has proved your prowess, but also your commitment to your comrades. You fought to protect your team and nearly sacrificed it all to save them. You've also unlocked your family's dojutsu. You do your family name and your village proud."

Sasuke only grunted in acceptance of Kakashi's praise, but Toshirama noticed the slight amount of emotion he showed.

"Toshirama, you've proven that you have the possibility as a great leader, your ability to think even in a desperate situation has shown that you have a great intellect to see things that no one else can. You'll be a great leader one day, no matter where that leads you."

Toshirama smiled and nodded his head in acknowledgement, "Thank you sensei, that's mean a lot to me."

"And last but not least, Naruto, despite your recklessness at certain points you've come a long way, the most out of all of you. You not only showed your resolve, but you gave hope back to the village and Inari, to them you'll always be a hero."

Naruto scratched his nose sheepishly, "See that, once I become Hokage, I'll change everyone in this village, just like I changed Inari, believe it!"

The jonin eye-smiled, as the group then continued on inside the tower

After a few more minutes of walking the team finally arrived to meet the Third Hokage waiting for them.

"Ah Kakashi, I'm glad to see you are alright, I'm guessing its safe to say the mission was a success?" Hiruzen inquired.

"Yes, Lord Hokage, the escort was a success and the bridge has been finished. Team 7 was successful." Kakashi answered.

"Well then for now you all will receive the pay of a C-rank mission for now, by the end of the month you'll have received the rest of the payment due to its new standing as an A-rank mission, so be patient." Hiruzen informed the squad as they all looked disappointed at the news.

_"__Well something's better than nothing I guess, but I'll have to restock my gear and all, so that was to be expected and I'll have to but some more essentials for home." _Toshirama thought to himself.

Kakashi spoke up, "Well I guess with that you guys can go, I have to finish my mission update here, so take the rest of the week off you've deserved it. Although, Toshirama I want to stay for a while."

The team was surprised by Kakashi's request as they looked at Toshirama who looked just as they did, but he had a feeling of what it was about.

"Yes, sensei I understand." Toshirama answered. Naruto turned to the boy and said, "Hey bro, after your done here let's go to Ichiraku to celebrate?"

The white-haired boy turned to him and smiled, nodding in agreement. With that the team left as the ones left in the room now were Hiruzen, Kakashi and Toshirama.

The Third Hokage began, "Kakashi sent me a mission update after Zabuza's death, he tells me that much happened during your fight with Zabuza's partner, he said that he felt a 'dark chakra' during the fight, do you know what he meant by this?"

Toshirama's face looked conflicted and answered sheepishly, "Y-yes, I saw it all and reacted to it."

Hiruzen's gaze now looked inquisitive, "Reacted to it, what do you mean?" Toshirama once again spoke, "When that dark chakra appeared around Naruto, something inside me came out as well, it was similar to it, it was dark but tamer than Naruto's."

Hiruzen's look was now one of shock though it only lasted for a second, "So you too felt something similar to Naruto's, is that it?" The boy then nodded his head yes.

"I never thought it would come so soon, but it may be why you and Naruto are so close and can understand each other's pain. Toshirama, what you are about to hear are s-rank secrets; they're not to be told to anyone, only with the permission of me and your sensei can you ever tell someone this, understand?"

S-rank secrets? What was so important about him and Naruto that was needed to be hidden from everyone?

Toshirama thought for a moment then answered, "Yes, Lord Third, I understand." Hiruzen then began explaining.

"As I'm sure you've learned it was the Fourth Hokage who sacrificed himself to defeat the Nine-Tailed Fox from the village, but that is not the only that he defeated it he had sealed away the beast into the body of a newborn infant that infant was Naruto… he is a jinchuriki, the host of a Tailed Beast."

Toshirama looked in utter shock at the news he had just heard, _"Naruto has the Nine-Tails sealed inside him, is that what I saw, just a glimpse of its power?"_

"Toshirama, snap out of it." Kakashi spoke up as Toshirama came out of his shock to continue listening to the third Hokage.

"As I said, the Fourth gave his life to seal away the beast and end its rampage and in the ensuing chaos, he died. Naruto was given the Nine-Tailed Fox on the day he was born, October tenth, but… he is not the only one to be a jinchuriki."

It was then that Toshirama had come to the realization, but the Third spoke for him, "I can see it in your face young one, you have noticed; the reason you felt that power inside you, that chakra you felt that day you fought that Haku boy, what you discovered too, was a tailed beast inside you, the Three-tailed turtle."

Toshirama was in almost utter disbelief when he heard the Third Hokage's admission, he was also a jinchuriki like Naruto, he too had a tailed beast inside him.

Hiruzen noticed the boy's face and couldn't help but think back to that day almost 12 years ago, when the Fox came.

"So… So who was it that sealed the Three-Tails inside me?" Toshirama inquired. "It was also the Fourth Hokage, he assisted in sealing the Three-Tails inside of you from its previous jinchuriki, the Fourth was a genius when it came to sealing jutsu, so it was his expertise that helped in both cases. Now do you see why you and Naruto are truly connected as you are, the reason why you both were so ostracized in your childhoods?" **[1]**

Toshirama now had tears in his eyes as he listened to the Third Hokage's explanation, Naruto and Toshirama were kindred spirits, they were both the same in almost everyway except blood and appearance.

As the white-hair boy, now knowing these great secrets he couldn't help but continue to cry as the flood of emotion he felt for almost all his life was finally catching up to him.

Everything in his childhood; The day he met Naruto, the day they became friends, all the fights they got into, the trouble they caused together, and most importantly… the unbreakable bond the two shared despite all the loneliness and hate-filled looks they received from the villagers.

_"__So that's why… whenever the villagers looked at us… it was because of…" _Toshirama looked to the floor as both Kakashi and Hiruzen could only imagine what the boy was thinking about all of this new information.

Knowing what could help the Third Hokage spoke up, "Toshirama, do you still remember our first conversation in the forest?" **[2]**

Toshirama looked up, his eyes still filled with tears, but for the most part he stopped, he looked at the Hokage and thought back to childhood, it was also just after Toshirama had just met Naruto for the first time, he looked

"Yes, Lord Hokage." Toshirama replied with a smile on his face, "And, I won't stop until I made sure make sure everyone's dreams come true, that's all I can do for now."

The Third Hokage and Kakashi smiled as they saw the boy's spirit had been restored, "Well I think with that, our business is concluded, you may both go and remember Toshirama you can't speak of this to anyone understand?"

Toshirama nodded his head as he opened and closed the door, with only one destination in mind he took off running.

However, what the trio didn't know, was that a spy was listening to them, "I must report this at once." The spy hopped away silently.

Toshirama continued running he knew Naruto would be waiting for him and he had found Naruto was still at home using his sensory abilities.

He reached the building that he and Naruto lived at and just as soon as he reached the door to Naruto's apartment, he went to open the door and saw that Naruto was on the other side.

The two 'brothers' looked at each other for a few seconds; Toshirama was panting heavily having ran all the way from the Tower to his building and Naruto on the other side of the door. A look of surprise on his face seeing Toshirama.

"Big bro, are you al…?" Naruto never finished as Toshirama hugged Naruto tightly in the moment with the tears still in his eyes as he held on to his brother. The orange-clad knucklehead was shocked by the sudden contact but couldn't help but respond back than by doing so in kind.

With tears still in his eyes Toshirama said, "Have I ever told you how much it means to mean that you're a brother to me?" Naruto wasted no time in response, "If I never found you, I wouldn't be who I am today, neither of us would."

The two let go as they looked at each other as Toshirama spoke up, "Still want that ramen?" Naruto nods in excitement as the two take off for Ichiraku to enjoy some R&R.

**Meanwhile… The Hokage's Office**

Toshirama and Kakashi had already left and most teams had already turned in their mission reports, now all Hiruzen had left was to finish what paperwork he had left.

He was finishing forms mostly concerning the Chunin Exams, that he would announce its start after a week's worth of time so as to allow Team 7 a chance to recuperate their energy.

As he was busy filling out the forms, he heard a knock at the door, "Come in."

The door opened and in walked a man wearing bandages over the right side of is face, his left side was the only part exposed, he wire a dark gray rob with another white robe underneath and held a cane in his left hand as well.

"Danzo, what is it, I'm busy?" Hiruzen replied to the man's presence as the two stared off. Danzo finally spoke his piece.

"I've have heard rumors the Three-tails boy was here and now he knows about the Nine-Tails as well." Danzo simply stated, Hiruzen was now silently furious at his old friend.

"Where did you get that information from?" The Third Hokage accused Danzo. "Like I said Hiruzen, they're rumors only, but your reaction may prove my greater point." Danzo replied maintaining an emotionless face.

"What point _does _it prove?" Hiruzen inquired once more. "That he should've been trained by my Foundation as a child, if here were a member, he'd already be the greatest asset to the Leaf." Danzo replied.

"What you want is living weapon at your disposal, besides Root is gone, therefore your opinion is moot, my old friend." Hiruzen stated simply.

"But Hiruzen, you didn't tell him the **_whole truth_**, did you?" Danzo said as if trying to force a raise form the Hokage. Hiruzen calmed himself as he knew what Danzo was trying to say, "He is just a child still, if he knew of his heritage, his **_true_** heritage, the boy would be broken in two."

Danzo seemed unconvinced, "Be that as it may, that boy has the greatest potential in all the Leaf and you squander it, this why the Hidden Leaf and the shinobi world is at it is, kindness and peace will never be achieved unless our enemies fear us."

"I tire of this; I will be resting in my chambers." Hiruzen replied having no answer. The Third Hokage left the office as Danzo stayed behind.

The old man walked up to Hiruzen's desk and placed his hand on the table and said to himself, "You may be the one on charge now Hiruzen, but mark my words, one day that boy will be my greatest soldier, one who will do what I cannot and usher in a world peace from the darkness. I will do it myself, if necessary."

**Underground Root HQ**

With that said Danzo left the office and traveled underneath the village to the Foundation's underground HQ, there he summoned his agents, "We have arrived Lord Danzo, what news did wish to share with us all?" An agent asked

"Hiruzen has once again proven that his way will lead to the Leaf's disaster, for the sake of peace in the ninja world, we must act. I shall assign one of you to watch the Three-Tails jinchuriki; you will report back to me everything he has done that day; record every interaction and relationship he has with those he knows and the progress of his training. One day, I shall no longer be of this world, I too will need a successor and that boy has the potential if he is 'persuaded' to join us." Danzo informed his followers.

All of them were slightly caught off-guard though behind their masks it wasn't noticeable at all. One member spoke up, "Lord Danzo, do you mean to say it is **_that _**boy is he truly the one you've sought?"

"Yes, he will be what I never could, master what I never could; in time he will lead the shinobi world in my place." Danzo answered.

"Hinoto and Sai." Danzo said with authority. Hearing the name a female agent wearing a cat-like mask with purple markings and red pearl earrings turned to face Danzo and asked of him, "What are your orders, my lord?" The other boy remained silent.

"You will be the ones to watch over the boy and report to me all the progress he makes, you are not however to interfere in any way with his progress by assisting him, only to report and register the appropriate data we need, understood?" Danzo asked of his agents.

"Yes, Lord Danzo." Hinoto said as the boy, Sai just bowed as he said nothing.

So began Danzo's ultimate plan for his rise to power in the Leaf and his vision for the ninja world, he had all he needed, now was the time to play the game.

**AN#1 – Here's my first Interlude chapter I'll make these in between certain areas for character development spots for Toshirama and for the story development centered around him. So, let's get started:**

Hiruzen has finally told Toshirama the truth about why he and Naruto were treated so horribly in their childhoods; both of them are jinchuriki:

Naruto is the jinchuriki of Kurama

Toshirama is the jinchuriki of Isobu.

Let me explain why I chose Toshirama to become a jinchuriki of Isobu. After the Third Shinobi World War, Rin's death in particular, after Obito's rage against the Mist ANBU, after the chaos, the Hidden Leaf recovered both Rin and Kakashi. Since Rin was still a child, I don't think the Hidden Mist would put all of Isobu's chakra in her as I think that would be too much for her body to contain and control. So in an effort to prevent the beast's possible escape the Hidden Leaf sealed the beast away into another ninja of the Hidden Leaf, who you may ask, well you'll have to be patient with that one…

That's all for now, I promise you'll get more just please be patient with me is all I ask, thank you! :)

**AN#2 –** **Remember to Review, Favorite and Follow! I wouldn't be here without you guys! :) **


	8. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other respective media, only my OC_**

**Naruto – Chapter 7**

**A New Chapter Begins! Powerful Opponents Appear!**

Team 7's week of R&R had officially ended and starting today they were back on missions like usual.

Toshirama woke up to the sound of his alarm clock in his room as the morning sun beamed into his room, scratching at his eyes Toshirama got out of bed and began his daily routine of getting ready.

Dressed, he went to his small kitchen and prepared breakfast, nothing fancy; just some rice, miso soup and some pre-made tonkatsu cutlets he'd bought from the market earlier in the week.

After having eaten and stretched to start the day, Toshirama locked the door behind him and with one last session steadied himself, "Alright, time to wake up, let's go!" With that Toshirama took off to meet up at the bridge for his team.

Toshirama made it to the bridge and there he found Sasuke already waiting with his elbows on the rail behind him. The two shared a quick stare before they shared a smirk with the other.

Toshirama spoke first, "Ready to lose?" He said, the Uchiha replying, "In your dreams." The two then went over to the empty training field nearby as the two were facing off both made the Seal of Confrontation, then just like a leaf falling on the ground the two were engaged in combat.

The two started off with taijutsu; Sasuke opening the fight with several quick kicks and strikes, most of which either Toshirama blocked or parried waiting for his opportunity.

Toshirama found his chance when he blocked one of Sasuke kicks he grabbed one of the boy's legs and with a twirl threw Sasuke across the field. The Uchiha quickly recovered however as the fight continued.

This time Toshirama was on the offensive as he now delivered a series of light-but heavy strikes on Sasuke who found himself constantly guarding against the white-haired boy. Toshirama went in for what seemed to be a typical punch forward, which Sasuke seemed to block perfectly, but Toshirama then used his new chakra enhanced strength to break through and sent the Uchiha back a few feet.

The Uchiha was pushed onto his back as he got up and grabbed his jaw which was now in pain he looked to his rival and said with a slight glare, "You've been holding back." That was no question.

"Well I can't reveal everything now can I, want to change things up?" Toshirama inquired as he began as put his hands in front of him. The Uchiha caught on and prepared himself as well, after going through a series of hand seals:

**Water Style: Water Wall/****_Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu_**!

The water and fire colliding creating just like last time a great cloud of smoke leaving both boys blinded to the other. Both moved in the direction they believed the other did when they emerged, they realized that they were in close-range so both boys went for their weapons.

Toshirama went for his tanto, while Sasuke took out two kunai. The two clashed before they once again began to duel, one matching the other blow for blow as they continued to fight on. They both went in to finish this fight until they heard a shout.

"Stop it, what are you two doing?!"

They both turned to see Sakura was the one who shouted at them. Sasuke's trademark glare resonated as the two looked at the pinkette who carried a look of anger on her face.

"What does it look like, were training." Sasuke answered with no hesitation. Toshirama let Sasuke word's speak for himself. This however didn't convince the kunoichi.

"I come here and find the training field destroyed, I expected this from Naruto and maybe Toshirama, but come on you g…" Sakura never finished when Sasuke spoke up, his glare still etched on his face, "Shut it Sakura."

Not wanting any more tension Toshirama played peacekeeper, "Alright guys, no need for arguments, although we may have gone a bit overboard in reality, Sasuke." With that Toshirama pointed to the training field around them and even Sasuke was surprised at the small amount of destruction they had made.

"Besides you two looked like you were gonna kill each other, seems a bit more than just 'training'." Sakura said

"Look we did go overboard Sakura, but were both fine okay besides I think that'll do it for me, you satisfied Sasuke?" Toshirama inquired of the Uchiha, who in turn nodded in agreement. After a few more minutes Naruto finally arrived at the bridge where everyone was now gathered.

"Hey you guys…?" Naruto started to say until he saw the torn-up training field nearby and went wide-eyed. "What the heck happened?"

Sakura immediately pointed to the two other boys in her team, _"Note to self: Sakura will rat if given the chance."/__** "She's so annoying."**_ Both Toshirama and Sasuke thought respectively.

As soon as that drama was over Naruto and Sasuke took notice of each other and then simply looked away from each other in annoyance.

_"__They've been like this since we've gotten back, we'll never achieve anything with them like this." _Toshirama thought in despair as he looked at Sakura who too seemed to notice the dynamic between the Uchiha and Uzumaki.

After that the four of them waited what seemed to be hours for Kakashi to finally make it as they heard Kakashi from atop one of the gate posts, "Hey guys, you ready for today's missions?"

Naruto and Sakura both replied in anger, "YOUR LATE!" Kakashi replied, "Sorry, a black cat crossed my path, so I had to go the long way."

"LIAR!" The orange-clad ad pinkette screeched once more. With that we began our day with simpler D-rank missions.

"I'm ready for the next ninja mission sensei and no more this dumb beginner stuff, I want a mission where I can prove myself!" Naruto asked to Kakashi as Naruto then looked back to Sasuke in annoyance once more.

"Hey uh, Naruto can you finish fantasizing later so can we please just finish today and be done?" Toshirama said to this brother, who then sheepishly scratched his cheek in embarrassment.

One of the missions today was to clear out the weeds in a villagers garden that were growing near her herbs, so Team 7 took to picking up parts of the yard and digging up weeds, but one member took it too far **(Guess who?)**

When Toshirama looked back at Naruto after they'd finished and he saw the boy's huge mistake, "Wait Naruto those aren't…" He was too late as the client walked out and in anger pointed out that Naruto had dug up her ENTIRE garden.

That mission only led to half the pay for Team 7, although they still had other to do. The next one was cleaning out the riverside of all the litter and trash that had been left there. Everything was going smoothly until Naruto lost his footing and slipped into the river which started dragging him towards the nearby waterfall.

Moving to save him Sasuke took some wire string and rappelled down to grab Naruto while Toshirama held the line with Sakura, "Your such an idiot." Naruto was not happy that he had to saved once more AGAIN by Sasuke.

The last mission of the day was to walk the dogs of several villagers, Sasuke and Sakura had taken more smaller dogs, while Toshirama walked a German shepherd that had taken a liking to him. Unfortunately for Naruto… **(Do I really HAVE to go over this?)** Let's just say it was a rather explosive end of the day for Team 7.

After all the mission were done for the day, Toshirama and Sasuke were carrying Naruto by his shoulders, "Naruto, I swear you're gonna get yourself killed someday acting like this." Toshirama said.

"You really are just one big problem." Sasuke said, this however angered Naruto even more he broke free the hold and went to challenge Sasuke, but Sakura stopped dim, "If you keep this up, I'll finish you myself."

Toshirama and Kakashi both frowned looking at the dynamic between the group, "Not much teamwork now a days, not since the Land of Waves that's for sure." Toshirama spoke up as Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, our teamwork's all of whack because of you Sasuke. You think your better than everyone else!?" Naruto questioned in anger as he glared at the Uchiha.

"Not everyone, just you. Face it I'm better ad stronger than you are it's a fact. Unless you want to prove me wrong." Sasuke taunted by the end as the two stared off once again.

Having enough of these antics Toshirama spoke up, "So tell me Sasuke, where does that leave me?" The Uchiha looked to the white-haired boy as they now stared off against one and other.

"So, you've never beaten me in any of our spars, face it I'm just as strong as you are Toshirama." Sasuke replied, his thoughts lingering on Haku from before.

During all of this Kakashi looked to the sky to see a messenger hawk circling the skies above, am indirect message from the Hokage gathering all jonin to the tower.

"Well, I'm gonna drop this mission update, you can beat each other to a pulp later." Kakashi said, the Uchiha tired of all the arguing spoke up as well, "Whatever, I'm out of here." Sasuke then started walking back home.

Sakura then dashed after Sasuke trying to get his attention, "Wait, Sasuke I'll go with you." With that she left Naruto and Toshirama behind, _"I would've thought she's drop that act by now, but obviously not."_ Toshirama thought to himself.

"So um, how about we doing something personal, you know… to help our teamwork?" Sakura asked with a smile on her face.

The Uchiha was not obliging, "I swear your just as bad as Naruto." To say that damaged Sakura was an understatement she started to look defeated, "Instead of flirting why don't you work on your jutsu and make the team stronger, let's face it your even worse than Naruto."

That was straw that broke the camel's back as they say, Sakura looked dejected having been compared to Naruto of all people.

_"__He's right, what have I really done on any of our missions; nothing…zip." _Sakura thought in despair as she realized the truth of Sasuke's words.

Naruto spoke up trying to help Sakura but made things worse, "Don't worry about him Sakura, we can develop or teamwork all day." To say that Sakura was mad would be an understatement hearing that from Naruto just made her even more furious.

With that Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the three behind. As they were talking a large, square "rock" crawled its way towards Naruto. The two brothers looked to see it and thought in unison, _"Fake rocks, what's up with that?"_

The two tried to walk away but the rock only kept up with them as they tried to run over and over until Naruto had enough and shouted, "That's the lamest disguise ever, there's no such thing as square rocks!"

"You saw through my camouflaged again, your slick boss that's why you're my rival." A voice came from inside. The "rock" flashed brightly until it exploded in a field of smoke and revealed three academy students.

Their names were Moegi, Udon and Konohamaru. All three of them were studying at the Academy at the time.

"Yeah, I knew it was you Konohamaru, what are those goggles on your head for anyway?" Naruto asked.

Konohamaru giggled and replied, "Well, were copying you boss, just like you did." Naruto was not impressed. "Oh"

Konohamaru took note of Naruto's unimpressed tone and look, "Hey boss, what's with the cold shoulder today?"

"So did you want something?" Naruto asked still acting uninterested. Moegi took over and asked, "You know what we want, are you busy now?"

Naruto at least seemed amused now, "Hm, I have to train. Believe it!" Konohamaru was upset, "What but you said you'd play Ninja with us today remember?"

Naruto now was scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, but Sakura still in her foul mood spoke up instead, "A ninja playing ninja, how twisted is that?" She slowly made her way to the group to stare at Naruto who was now blushing a deep red.

"Hey boss who are these two anyway?" Konohamaru asked. Naruto then regained his senses, "Oh yeah guys, this is my bug bro, Toshirama we've known each other since we were kids."

Toshirama then smiled at the group of students and greeted them, "It's nice to meet you all, I hope though your still taking your studies seriously?"

The group then chuckled nervously indicating that may have not. Konohamaru then looked at Sakura and he came up with a reason for her staring, "I knew it boss, you're a slick guy, she's your… girlfriend?" He said raising his pinky.

Naruto trying to play it cool replied, "Well you can obviously tell she's crazy about me." With hat statement Sakura then punched Naruto so hard he flew into the nearby fence and cracked it.

_"__I didn't she had that kind of strength is it natural or was that chakra just now?" _Toshirama thought as he watched the event unfold in front of him.

Udon, Moegi and Toshirama then went to check on Naruto, "That was quite a hit, but he seems to be fine just a sore jaw from the looks of it."

"You're a witch and your ugly too, what kind of girlfriend are you?!" Konohamaru screamed however those few words would be his greatest regret that day, as Sakura then went to town on Konohamaru as well.

With that beating done, Sakura walked off in anger. The two idiots finally getting over their pain, Konohamaru was still upset, "I don't even think she's human, did you see how wide her forehead was?"

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks everyone noticed this and watched as Sakura turned around with a menacing glare as everyone was whimpering in fright as Sakura then took off full speed after them.

The entire tried running as fast as they could until Konohamaru ran ahead and knocked into someone ahead of him, "Do you need something?" One of the said wearing a dark black shirt and hood with a large object on his back. The other was girl about heir age as well, with a large fan on her back wearing a mesh undershirt with a light-colored robe and a red sash.

The former then lifted Konohamaru by his neck as Konohamaru was now in pain. "So, does this hurt punk?"

"Konohamaru!" Naruto yelled in worry. "Put him down Kankuro, or you'll pay for it later." The girl tried to warn the boy named Kankuro as they now learned.

"Put him down, right now!" Naruto yelled out once more. Kakuro then noticed the symbol on their headbands, _"So, these are the Leaf Village genin, huh?"_

"We got a few minutes before he gets here, let's mess with these punks." Was what Kankuro said until Toshirama suddenly appeared before him with a kunai at his throat and grabbed the boy's arm tightly. Everyone looked at the white-haired boy as no one seemed to see him move at all.

"Drop him now, or would you rather go down as the ones who hurt the grandson of the Third Hokage?" Toshirama told them in a serious tone as they both were now in surprise who Kankuro was now holding.

"This is your last chance; I'm not asking a third time." Toshirama threatened, but Kankuro called his bluff, "Hah, punks like you are…" Without a moment's rest Toshirama broke Kankuro's wrist on his other hand, leading the boy to drop Konohamaru and letting Toshirama grab him and rejoin his group.

"You okay kid?" Toshirama sked him. Konohamaru nodded as his friends joined him in worry. Kankuro was now in pain as he now held his broken wrist in his other good hand.

"That's it, I've had it with you punks!" Kankuro said as he took off the object from his back, the girl then looked even more worried.

"Your going to use the Crow here?" She said in worry. Before that happened though a rock hit Kankuro's other hand forcing him to drop this "Crow" item on the floor.

Everyone looked up besides Toshirama as he knew who it was, "Well you took your time… Sasuke." Everyone looked to see Sasuke in the tree beside them as he had another rock in his hands.

"What are you all doing here in our village, your both a long way from home that's for sure." Sasuke stated.

_"__Well, another local hottie." _The girl thought to herself as she clearly looked at both Toshirama and Sasuke more clearly.

"Get lost." Sasuke simply said as he crushed the rock he was holding. It was then Toshirama felt a dark presence and threw his kunai in the spot next to Sasuke only for a wall of Sand to stop it.

"Kankuro, back off." A dark voice spoke up as everyone looked to the tree that Sasuke was in had another ninja who was wearing a large gourd on his back and wearing a black shirt and a mesh underlay beneath.

"Temari, I told you stop Kankuro from causing trouble when I left to get supplies and now this mess, honestly what am I going to do with you guys?" A girl's voice spoke up as everyone turned again to find a young girl with light black hair and yellow eyes, wearing a black body jacket with a brownish-beige flak jacket over it; on her hip she carries a small canister with her.

"Mariko, you're back. You too, Gaara." Kankuro said now nervous as ever. "Mariko, your too soft, he's an embarrassment to our village." Gaara spoke up ignoring everyone else.

_"__I didn't even sense her, but that guy with the gourd, something about him is… troubling_/**_The kid in the blue jacket, he was able to sense Gaara and he's fast enough to catch Kankuro off guard even."_** Toshirama and Mariko thought about the other.

"Look I know this seems bad, but they started see…" Kakuro began to explain himself, but Gaara didn't care, "Shut up, or I'll kill…"

"Gaara!" Mariko shouted as Gaara seemed to calm himself hearing the girls voice. Gaara then turned to Sasuke, "Mariko and I apologize for any trouble they've caused."

_"__This guy… he's gotten an evil in his look."/ __**"He stopped Kankuro with just a pebble, and that one in blue he found me before I said anything, he's fast." **_Sasuke and Gaara both though to themselves as they watched the other.

Gaara reappeared in a wave of sand in front of his teammates, "Come on, we didn't come here to play games." Gaara's team then started walking off when Sakura ran to them and asked, "Hold on, I know that the Hidden Sand and Leaf have an alliance, but why are you here?"

"You really are clueless aren't you, were here for the Chunin Exams, of course we have our passports that allow us to be here." Temari spoke up as she showed the document.

"Chunin Exams?" Naruto asked. "That's the test all the genin take to become a full-on Chunin and be promoted." Konohamaru explained.

"Hey, stop. Identify yourselves." Sasuke said as he hopped from the tree. "Huh, you mean me?" Temari asked with a slight blush on her face.

"No the one's with the gourd and the girl with the cannister on her hip." Sasuke informed. Gaara and Mariko stopped and turned around to answer him, "My name is Gaara of the Desert."

"I'm Mariko of the Iron Desert, I'm curious about you two." Mariko answered as well, also wanting to know the names of her potential opponents.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." The raven-haired boy spoke clearly, "My name's Toshirama Sora." The white-haired boy said

Both sides stared off as Gaara and Sasuke did, while Mariko and Toshirama did the same to each other.

"Hey there, I bet your dying to know my name, right? Naruto asked. "I could care less." Gaara simply replied and with that his team left.

_"__This is going to be fun, but still that dark feeling of Gaara's it reminds me of…" _Toshirama thought to himself as he thought back to the Land of Waves.

Toshirama brought himself back to reality as the group then decided to splinter off once again; Sasuke left to either train or go home, Naruto found himself surrendering to Konohamaru's group, Sakura left to go back home as she was still mad from before.

That left Toshirama all alone, he decided that with the Chunin Exams now on his mind, a little walk was needed. He continued on for a while until he rounded a corner when someone bumped into him as they were running.

Both got up and looked at each other, the girl he found out was wearing a red uniform shirt with one sleeve missing wearing a mesh underlay with a beige sash on her waist. He black a hair and eyes stood out to the boy as the complete opposite to his hair.

"Hey bud, watch were your going next time alright?" The girl said in an angry tone. "Me!? You were the one running like an immature child, if anything **_you_** should be paying attention!"

The two looked like they were about to kill each other when the girl saw Toshirama's headband, she immediately back away. Toshirama noticed this and started towards his holster in case of trouble.

"Who are you, what's your name, what's a Stone ninja doing here, are you here for the Exams too?" Toshirama inquired. "Sure am, and why don't you introduce yourself little hotshot its only nice to introduce yourself first."

Not letting down his guard he replied, "My name is Toshirama Sora, and you?" The girl introduced herself, "The name's Kurotsuchi, and your right I'm from the Hidden Stone Village."

The two continued to stare off until another voice was heard, "Kurotsuchi, where are you?" The two looked to see a slender female with brown hair wearing a short, sleeveless dress with bandages on her waist and thighs.

"There you are, what are you doing with Leaf trash like this, I hope your not causing problems, young lady, should I tell your Lord Grandfather?"

Kurotsuchi flinched at the mention of her grandparent, "Grandfather, what do you mean?" Kurotsuchi turned and answered, "My grandfather thank you, is the Third Tsuchikage and one day I'll take his place just you watch!"

"Alright enough, let's go the team is waiting for us." The Stone jonin answered. "Yes, Tatsuko-sensei." Kurotsuchi answered as the two left, Toshirama was now even more hyped for the exams.

Kurotsuchi watched from the corner looking at Toshirama's back she thought to herself, _"Hm, Toshirama Sora, huh? I've got my eyes on you."_

But Toshirama's day was not done yet as he decided to take a quick trip to the market seeing as it was getting late, he now decided to run along in order to get things done faster. But he found himself once again in trouble when he ran into someone again.

This time he looked to see an older woman with fair skin who had a very curved figure, wearing mesh armor underneath her gray robes and waistline flak vest.

"I'm sorry about that ma'am, I wasn't paying attention." Toshirama said as he put his hand out to her. "It's cool, no harm was done." The woman says as she takes his hand and helps her up.

Toshirama then notices she's carrying a tanto on her backside and immediately steps back for his safety, "Why do you have that short sword and you have no headband, who are you?"

"Hm, I see your rather cautious, you were right to call me out, I am Samui of the Hidden Cloud, I'm here as the jonin in charge of my brother's team." Samui replied.

Toshirama still stood ready in case of anything, it wasn't until he heard a rather loud and boisterous voice was heard, "Hey, big sis, where are you, its so hot in this village even I can't stand it." A young man around Toshirama's age was seen with the same blonde hair as Samui carrying a sword on his back wearing a typical Hidden Cloud uniform.

"Atsui, where have you been, I've been looking everywhere for you." Samui said to her brother as looked slightly embarrassed.

"Well, uh in this hot weather I kind of lost my bearings, you see?" Atsui sheepishly replied as he looked to see the Leaf genin near his sister, Toshirama at first was ready for a fight but then heard the boy say:

"I see what's going on here, I never thought you'd be in the dating scene sis, but isn't he a bit young for you, I mean he looks like he's my age, right?"

Both Toshirama and Samui couldn't help but share a look of utter astonishment as they both looked at Atsui for a moment after what he just said.

"**_He's _**your brother?" Toshirama asked, his answer came in the form of Samui's annoyed utterance of "Yes, my hot-headed brother Atsui, who never seems to just play it cool."

Wanting to escape his current situation Toshirama quickly turned to say goodbye, "Well it was nice meeting you, maybe I'll see you all during the exam, perhaps?"

With that said Toshirama quickly left the scene and simply headed home. Samui looked on at the boy as he left, _"The fact he stood his ground even against another jonin, I think that's rather… cool if you ask me, Toshirama Sora huh?"_

Toshirama finally made it home and skipping dinner that night, he spent some more time studying until he finally went to bed and the next day came.

With the new day, Team 7 was waiting patiently for Kakashi as Sakura and Naruto voiced their displeasures of the constantly late jonin once again. Finally the one-eyed jonin arrived standing on one of the bridge gates and greeted his team.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, afraid I got lost on the path of life." Kakashi replied as if he said it a hundred times. "YOU LIAR!" Sakura and Naruto exclaimed.

"I know this a bit sudden, but I've recommended all four of you for the Chunin Exams. These are the application forms." Kakashi stated as handed all his students the forms.

"Application forms?" Sakura inquired. "You're repeating me Sakura, it's all voluntary; it's up to each of you whether or not you want to participate, you can always wait til next year." Kakashi stated.

"All right, Kakashi-sensei, you rock!" Naruto said excitedly as he jumped on Kakashi. "Hey, don't slobber on my vest." Kakashi said in annoyance taking Naruto off him.

"Whoever wants to take the exam, fill out the application and take it to room 301 at the Academy. It's at 3 P.M. five days from today, that's all." Kakashi finished as he vanished.

Team 7 was walking along all of them were thinking about there chances in the exams thinking of all the opponents they could possibly face.

_"__That Mariko girl was quite interesting she's not like that Gaara; there's also Kurotsuchi, and I wonder if that loudmouth I meet is any good?"_ Toshirama thought to himself. He turned around during his walk to see Sakura rather dejected.

_"__This is hopeless. I can't keep up with Sasuke. I can't even beat Naruto. I'll never pass these exams." _Sakura thought to herself in dismay with a look of dread on her face.

Not one to leave a teammate in trouble, Toshirama approached the pinkette, "Hey, Sakura?" The kunoichi replied in surprise to see Toshirama in front of her.

"I know you feel like some sort of weak link but you're not, I know you've got the talent and potential to do this, were a team, we help each other out. So, how about I help you with your training for the rest of the week?" Toshirama offered to his teammate.

Sakura smiled in happiness and gave the white-haired genin a tight hug until the two realized how close they were and backed away from each other, both with blushes on their faces.

"W-w-well its late so we'll s-s-start tomorrow okay?" Toshirama tried to speak while stuttering at points. Sakura only nodded in agreement and the two walked off back to their houses.

They had 5 days to get ready, so that week would be the hardest they'd ever work to get stronger.

_"__It really was sweet of Toshirama to help me like this, but why though we haven't talked that much since the Land of Waves and back in the…"_ Sakura stopped herself thing about the first time she'd ever met Toshirama as kids.

_"__I think that's about the longest I've talked with Sakura since the Land of Waves, and she used to be so chatty when we were…" _Toshirama stopped as well as he too thought back to that day, when they meet as kids.

**AN#1 – Here's Chapter 7 of my Naruto story. Many new faces have appeared along with new rivals:**

· Mariko and Gaara of the Hidden Sand

· Kurotsuchi of the Hidden Stone

· Samui and Atsui of the Hidden Cloud

**With these three teams in the mix who knows how the game will change up! **

**If you guys have any questions, just remember to leave a PM or leave it in a review without potentially spoiling anything PLEASE!?**

**AN#2 – Remember to Favorite, Follow and Review! I wouldn't be here without you guys! :)**

**AN#3 – While I'm at it I've decided to add a new love interest to the bunch… **Hanabi Hyuga

**Now before you scream, they'll have nothing to do with each other until around Part II when I start her story after Sakura's and we finish the Last and start Boruto the Movie and the series!**

**I know have a general order I wish to follow:**

· Sakura

· Hanabi

· Ino

· Tenten

· Kurotsuchi

· Samui


	9. Interlude 2

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other respective media, only my OC_**

**Naruto – Interlude 2**

**Helping A Friend! Meeting an Old One!**

The next day had come and Toshirama was waiting at Training Field 7 for Sakura to help her with her training for the Chunin Exams.

Toshirama was there waiting for a few minutes as he had arrived earlier so that he could exercise and be prepared.

After a while longer he saw Sakura arrive at the field gate and greeted her waving his hand, "Sakura, over here!"

Sakura replied back, "Toshirama, I hope you haven't been waiting for too long?" Toshirama replied in kind, "No I just got here a few minutes ago, nothing big, so are you ready?"

The pinkette nodded as the two dropped their bags and started off with a few stretches before starting the day.

"So Toshirama what did you have in mind for today?" Sakura asked. The white-haired ninja answered, "Well first before we really start, I wanted to ask you some things."

Sakura titled her head in curiosity to what he would ask her, but she was ready to so, if this meant she could become stronger and be an asset to the team, then she'll do anything.

"First off, what _kind _of ninja do you think you are?" Toshirama asked. Sakura, a confused look on her face asked, "What kind of ninja, what do you mean?"

"Well, we all have our individual skills; Naruto is more of heavy hitter, Sasuke and I act like strategists and fighters in one; but what kind of role would you fit in, that's what I mean." Toshirama enlightened.

Sakura had a look of understanding now as she had never thought on the topic until now, but what kind of ninja role could she have for the team?

"With your great chakra control, I think being a medical ninja for the team would be a great asset in the future, although it takes major control to do more of the advanced techniques, for now I think learning the basics should do." Toshirama stated.

Sakura was now elated to hear about this, perhaps now she would finally be of some help and she would be more valuable to the team.

"Do you remember the **Mystical Palm Technique **I showed you back in the Land of Waves?" Toshirama asked. "Sakura replied, "Yes, you told me that it allows you to use your chakra to help heal wounds."

"Well that technique is the most basic of all medical ninjutsu, though with enough practice almost all ninja can learn of this technique, I brought the book with me that I learned it from." Toshirama then took out the book from his bag and gave it to Sakura.

"**The Basics of Medical Ninjutsu** by Tsunade, she was a famous medical ninja, wasn't she?" Sakura asked. "Yep, she was the one who revolutionized medical ninjutsu and chakra control, not only that but she was also very strong as a kunoichi." Toshirama answered.

"Tsunade used what's called **Chakra Enhanced Strength **when she fought, essentially she would focus her chakra into her hands and feet and with that she could deliver strong blows and could increase her speed and reflexes as well." Toshirama continued on.

"You think I could do that? Sure I may be decent at chakra control but I'm not strong like you guys." Sakura replied the doubt evident in her voice.

"It's not about whether or not your physically strong, but if you get the basics of this down, you'd be setting yourself apart from all of us in the team and that's where the next part of our training comes in." Toshirama said as he walked over to the nearest training stump

"Watch and learn." Toshirama said as he turned towards the stump. Letting back his fist he focused all his charka in his fist and in one punch tore off the top half of the stump.

Sakura looked on in shock and awe as Toshirama had nearly demolished the stump. "Wow." Was all the pink-haired kunoichi could say.

"So for now were both going to only focus on taijutsu for now since this fighting style is simply an enhancement of it. For now I want you to come at with the intent to kill me just like with Kakashi-sensei's test." Toshirama said as he entered his stance to fight.

Sakura did the same as she prepared to face off against the boy. The two flew at each other ready to test themselves against their comrade.

Sakura started off with trying an few simple punches and jabs but Toshirama either parried or outright blocked them. Gaining some distance from each other, Toshirama then went for his tools as Sakura did the same.

The sets of shuriken clashed in mid-air with the two continuing as Toshirama now used the very technique he was teaching her. Focusing his chakra in his feet and hands, he rushed towards Sakura and delivered a punch pounding through her guard.

Sakura was sent flying a small ways into the stream behind them as she was now soaked from head to toe everywhere.

_"__So that's how it works, and it knocked me this far even while I was guarding." _Sakura thought to herself.

"Don't look away from your opponent for a second Sakura!" Toshirama yelled as he came in once more delivering another large punch this time shaking the ground beneath them leaving a small crater in the spot, he'd landed in.

_"__Such power, he shook the ground AND made a crater." _Sakura's lingering thoughts held as she caught her breath having just barely dodged the second attack.

"That's just a taste of what this kind of fighting can do, Tsunade was said to lift up things up to nearly 5x her size with her strength." Toshirama finished as he dusted himself off.

Sakura could only look in awe as she heard what her teammate told her, _"Could I be that strong?"_

"Remember though Sakura, take things a little bit at a time for now I think it's better if you focused on medical ninjutsu for now." Toshirama said as he helped Sakura up.

"Yeah, your right Toshirama thank you for helping me with this, I promise I'll get better!" Sakura said with a bright smile on her face. "I know you will, also Sakura I know you say you're on a diet and all, but you need to keep your strength up so if it's not much just eat a little bit more than you normally do, for me?" Toshirama left off with

Sakura held a slight blush on her face as she replied, "I-I think I can do that, I mean it's just a little bit more like you said right?"

Toshirama nodded as the two finally parted ways. With some daylight left Toshirama decided to visit some friends he'd made in the Academy as he hadn't seen them in so long. As he walked down the streets of the Village, the first person to come to mind was a certain lazy Nara he'd met as a child…

In the trees, Hinoto watched the two as they left. "I see… I'm report on this." With that the female ANBU left without leaving a trace.

**Nara Compound**

Toshirama reached the compound and looked out to the terrace to see Shikamaru Nara and his father, Shikaku Nara playing shogi, even Asuma was with the father and son duo watching the pair as they played.

Shikamaru turned noticing a presence staring at him, "Toshirama, is that you?" The white-haired boy replied. "Who else, how have been Shikamaru?"

"Well if it isn't Toshirama, how have been kid?" Shikaku responded seeing the boy after quite some time.

"It's been fine, all things considering… is that you Asuma-sensei?" Toshirama said as he noticed the jonin with a cigarette in his mouth.

"You know that'll get to you one day, sensei." Toshirama said with a bit humor in his voice. "Well as they say, you only live once so I prefer to live life to its fullest." Asuma answered as the white-haired boy joined the trio near the game board.

"I didn't interrupt anything have I?" The blue-coated boy asked. "No, in fact… checkmate my boy." Shikaku replied as he had trapped his son's king not without losing many of his own in the process.

"Ugh… this is such a drag." Shikamaru replied with his usual lazy comeback. "Well since you seem to be upset my old friend, why don't we play, it's been a while anyway hasn't it?" Toshirama asked the Nara boy.

Shikamaru looked at his old classmate and nodded, "Why not, but it's still gonna be a drag though." Toshirama put on a smirk, "I'll at least make it worth something hopefully." He then sat were Shikaku just was as he now helped set the board.

Shikaku and Asuma were now watching the both of the genin as they were now sizing each other up in the beginning of their game.

"You know when I first heard about the boy from Shikamaru, he also talked about Naruto too. When he told me about them, and he asked me about… that… I was honestly surprised but proud all the same time." Shikaku began as he spoke with Asuma.

"Yeah, they've both come quite a ways away… ha, I even remember sometimes Toshirama would rat out that little group of rascals at times, but it was only when they went too far." Asuma replied.

"Besides, with only myself I've only known few people for Shikamaru to actually try against when it comes to playing shogi, he's even had to do… that when playing against Toshirama." Shikaku continued. Asuma was quite surprised, to think that someone else had to make Shikamaru think so deeply.

At the game board, the two old friends were continuing their game as the adults continued watching them.

"Not bad as always Shikamaru, my defenses just never seem to hold against you no matter what I do." Toshirama stated as the board was not in his favor. "Well I won't lie your defenses are hard to knock down, but with just a crack it becomes a hole really quick." Shikamaru answered. With one last move, the lazy Nara boy captured Toshirama's king.

"I had thought my Edo Castle strategy would've taken you by surprise, but I guess not." Toshirama said with a dullness to his voice.

"Hey, I'm just curious why do always play so defensively, I mean I've seen some of your games against Sasuke, you always seem to take the offense when you can but with me its defense, why?" Shikamaru asked his fellow Leaf ninja.

"I guess, it's just who I am, how I act." Toshirama answered. "What do you mean?" Shikamaru wondered.

"I mean for most of my life, I've always been worrisome and paranoid at times, mostly for Naruto's sake since we were kids, but I guess for all my friends, I still remember when I ratted you guys out for skipping detention after you guys put pins in Iruka's seat." Toshirama answered.

The lazy Nara was shocked, "Wait, so that was you that snitched on us that day?!" Toshirama had a big grin on his face as he stated, "Yep!"

The two continued laughing as they continued their game, which ultimately ended in Toshirama's loss, but not without taking a few of Shikamaru's pieces in the process.

Shikaku and Asuma looked at the two hearing their rowdy laughter, the two jonin smiled as they watched the two continue their game

"I think those two will be very important in the future, right now there goals are clouded and their dreams a long way from being made; but one day they'll both be ready when the time comes." Shikaku finished off as Toshirama left the compound and headed home.

**Toshirama's Apartment**

_"__Well with the Chunin Exams coming up, its best if I find a private spot to train, never know whose gonna be watching. Maybe I could train with Naruto and Sasuke but knowing those two they'll just want to train on their own."_ Toshirama thought to himself as he finished eating dinner and headed off to bed.

**The Next Day…**

Toshirama decided to have some time to himself to train as he wanted to test out a new jutsu he wanted to learn but that meant he'd need a certain jonin's help… but he was not the easiest to find.

Toshirama had been searching for hours and asking multiple people in the village but no one knew where Kakashi was.

"This man is impossible, how can someone be as late as he is, but you can't even find him when you need him?" Toshirama let out in annoyance.

"Whose impossible Toshirama?" A familiar voice came from behind the white-haired boy. Toshirama jumped in surprise to find his sensei was behind him.

"Oh um, sensei… I've been looking for you?" Toshirama asked as he started sweating hoping he hadn't heard his small rant.

"A few people actually told me about a young, white-haired boy wearing a blue jacket looking for me, so I came to the conclusion it was you, so was there something you needed?" Kakashi asked his student.

"Oh yeah, I was wondering sensei, could you teach me some Water and Earth style jutsu that you know, since you know… you've said to have copied over a thousand jutsu and all?" Toshirama finally asked his sensei what he wanted.

Kakashi looked at the boy for a few moments as he studied him, "I see, you don't want to be behind Sasuke or Naruto, right?"

Toshirama nodded energetically in response. "Well then, how can I deny my student's enthusiasm, follow me to Field 7, I'll teach you some of the techniques I've learned over the years." Kakashi replied as the two left for Training Field 7.

The pair made it to the field as Kakashi put up his book and turned to his student and now carried a serious face, "Now if I teach you this, you must have great control of your chakra and molding the necessary amount you need so you don't waste chakra when you use your jutsus."

Toshirama was attentive at Kakashi's instruction making sure to not miss anything, "Very well, I've seen you already use some of the more basic Water and Earth Style jutsus, so I'll teach you some other techniques as well."

"First, we'll work on your Water Style, I'll teach one of one of the more intermediate jutsu that can be used. The techniques you've been using are more used in short range ranges these techniques have more power and range to them, but the cost is the use of much more chakra than before." Kakashi stated

"Now, one of the jutsu I'll teach you is the **Water Clone Technique**, this type of clone unlike shadow clones are instead made of water and can be used in many ways, like with Haku he used the water leftover to use his jutsu, that's one of the ways this jutsu works. Now watch and learn." Kakashi explained as he made the **Tiger **seal.

After a few seconds, a perfect clone of Kakashi appeared next to him made entirely out of water, "With that it acts exactly like any normal clone, but unlike clones which disappear after taking damage these clones will revert back to a puddle of water." Kakashi stated as his clone then reverted back to water.

"Now you try, remember unlike normal clones this will take more concentration, especially if you're not around a body of water, remember to concentrate." Kakashi finished as he watched his student.

Toshirama formed the seal and concentrated as hard as he could the water from the stream was now in the middle of constructing of the clone when the water suddenly fell apart and Toshirama was now soaked.

"You're getting there. Like I said this technique is not the same one Naruto uses, these clones are made from a specific chakra nature unlike normal clones which are made from the person's chakra reserves. This what's called a 'change in chakra transformation'. Put simply this means you're taking a specific chakra nature and molding it into something physical." Kakashi explained to his student.

"So your saying, unless I put my utmost concentration to molding my chakra correctly, I'll just keep on failing to make the clone stable enough right?" Toshirama answered.

"Something like that, see the reason Naruto can use the **Multi-Shadow Clone Technique **is due to his large reserves of chakra, the same goes for you. But the reason Naruto couldn't do the simpler version of the technique is that it requires chakra control and his connection simply couldn't handle it." Kakashi stated.

"I-I see. So, I can imagine I can't learn much else unless I can master creating either just clone or multiple clones, I couldn't possibly use other water jutsu like that **Water Dragon **you used against Zabuza?" Toshirama replied

"Yes, you may be able to use many of the jutsu you have now, but like with Sasuke though you two are simply pouring in chakra into the technique and not refining them, the essence of chakra control is use the least amount of chakra to use a technique at its greatest power, do you understand?" Kakashi questioned his pupil.

"Yes, sensei." Toshirama said. "Well come on, do it again we don't have all day, besides I hear a new book for my series will be coming out soon, so I have to check daily to be sure." Kakashi replied.

Toshirama couldn't help but share a look of disgust at his sensei for his seeming loyalty to a piece of erotic literature like that trash but not like he could do anything about it.

The two has been out in the field for the last 3 hours as Toshirama was almost close to perfecting the technique only to lose control at the last second.

"You were close young one, give it one last go." Kakashi stated as he watched his student once more try again.

Toshirama made the **Tiger **seal once more and this time concentrated, emptying his mind of anything he heard and thinking of nothing else but the water. As he concentrated, the clone began to form as the water was shaped into the boy's form after a few more seconds it was done as a copy of the white-haired boy stared back at his original.

Kakashi looked on with one of his trademark eye-smiles and said, "Well, congratulations Toshirama you've created your very first **Water Clone**, good work."

"All right!" Both Toshirama's exclaimed as the pair high-fived each other. It was then that Toshirama suddenly fell backwards and his clone disappeared, before he could hit the ground Kakashi caught his student in his shoulders.

"Well you've been at this for quite a while, the sun's already set for the day, you've accomplished something today Toshirama be proud, but you still have a long way to go." Kakashi said as he carried the boy to his home.

_"__Who knows maybe you'll surpass me before Naruto or Sasuke, only time will tell." _Kakashi finished his thoughts as he dropped the boy off in his room, not without leaving a note behind:

_"__Tomorrow, meet me at the same field and we'll start working on a new Water jutsu for you to learn." – Kakashi _

**The Next Day…**

The day was anew as Toshirama had just arrived at the training field and was now waiting for Kakashi-sensei to arrive.

**A Few Hours Later…**

Toshirama was now stomping his foot lightly in impatience as he waited for the ever late jonin, it wasn't until he heard the gate turning that he saw his sensei had finally made it.

"Sensei, is there a reason your like this?" Toshirama asked trying to keep calm. "Well, I had help an old lady carry her luggage, so we took a scenic route."

_"__Liar!" _Toshirama yelled in his thoughts. "Well sensei, what did you have in mind for today?" Toshirama asked his sensei.

"Well today we'll be working on some new Water jutsu for you to learn as well as two new Earth style techniques as well I think you'll find handy." Kakashi explained.

"Well… what is it?!" Toshirama couldn't hold in his excitement. "Calm down, like yesterday we went over how to make a water clone, so we'll take it a step further and learn to use your chakra to make water." Kakashi explained.

"Today were going to learn is **Water Style: Water Bomb Jutsu**, this technique is also very basic, but is very versatile; one way is to make a concussive torrent of water like the **Fireball Jutsu's **flamethrower-like way or making it a large bullet." Kakashi continued.

"Well, guess I can't argue about it then. What are the signs behind it?" Toshirama asked.

"Watch and learn." Kakashi said, weaving the hand seals; **Tiger, Ox, Tiger, Rat. **With those signs Kakashi then spit out a large torrent of water that knocked over a whole tree that was now completely gone.

Toshirama looked on in amazement at the sheer power of such a "basic jutsu". Kakashi then looked on to his student, who still carried his shocked expression.

"So, your turn let me see what you've got." Kakashi said as Toshirama turned towards another tree in the field. Using the same hand seals Toshirama then let out a torrential blast at the tree in front of him.

Toshirama stopped after using a bit to much chakra he looked to see that the tree had nearly been taken off its trunk as it was now almost barely hanging by an edge, although unlike Kakashi's display the tree was not gone still being very much there.

"For a first try your technique still needs refinement, your still simply pouring in most of your chakra, but precise control takes time and training so for now we'll leave it at that, and we'll move on to Earth jutsus.

"There are two techniques I want to teach you about today; you actually have seen the results of them first-hand. One of the is **Earth Style: Hidden Mole Jutsu**, this technique is more useful for hiding and ambushing an opponent. Since your enemies will look to their left, right and up above; no one will suspect an attack from the ground." Kakashi explained

The one-eyed jonin continued, "This goes into another technique you'll learn as well called **Earth Style: Ripping Drill Fang**, after hiding in the ground this technique allows you to launch from the underground and ambush them in the process."

"First, with these techniques it more about becoming one with nature then actually using chakra, these two work in tandem by burrowing underground, as such…" Kakashi said as he suddenly vanished into the ground, a hole now left where he last stood.

The boy looked around wondering where Kakashi was now. "If you're wondering where I am…"

Suddenly from below the ground collapsed in and out of the ground appeared Kakashi nearly inches from Toshirama's face.

"That's how that combo works, especially if you mix with clone techniques, luring your opponent into a false sense of security is an effective strategy." Kakashi finished explaining.

"Now then your turn, remember this to focus on being 'one with your environment' and stay focused." Kakashi explained as Toshirama stood in concentration suddenly the boy found himself burrowed into the ground.

Finding himself underground he thought the feeling would be more claustrophobic, but instead he felt more at home underneath the earth, underground he could still feel his chakra all around him.

_"__This feeling I know where I am, I can even feel what's going on above, Kakashi-sensei's still in the same exact spot he was at when I first went underground, I thought I was going blind when I did this, but it feels like my chakra is guiding me." _Toshirama thought to himself.

The Sora boy dug his way under the earth to get the feel for the environment, it felt more natural then when he would play in a sandbox with your bare hands, but more akin to digging with a shovel for hands.

_"__Normally this would leave cuts and bruising but I'm completely fine, being underground it must have something to do with magnetic forces, that's why I'm still able to feel everything up above._ The boy continued to feel his way underneath.

"Now then, just as sensei said; by pouring my chakra into my body I can launch myself and strike so let's try it…" Toshirama finished as he gathered his chakra, he then rapidly burrowed upwards and then just like Kakashi burst through the earth and made a considerable hole.

Now tired, sweat beaded down the boy's body everywhere from his face to his body. "W-well, sensei, how'd I do?" Toshirama asked.

Kakashi closed his Make-Out Tactics book he was reading and then spoke up, "That'll do, well its been fun Toshirama but I have to leave since I've got a mission report to turn in by the end of the day, so keep up your training and I'll see you at the Academy when the time is right."

With that the one-eyed ninja left in a puff of smoke and leaves and was gone. Toshirama then decided to lay back on one of the remaining trees at the training yard and too a small nap too tired to move after all the training he'd done.

A ways away from the pair another ANBU, the one called Sai had been watching everything without saying a word he left the area just like his colleague from before.

As the sun had set, Toshirama was awoken to find he was being carried his eyes opened just enough to see a hue of orange in his sight as he said in a low voice, "Thanks, little bro…" Then went back to sleep.

"Anytime, bro I know you'd do the same for me." Naruto said as he carried the white-haired boy to their apartment.

**At Another Training Spot…**

"Did you hear, they say that there will be rookie's at the exams, that has not happen in five years." A young boy in a green skin-tight suit said to his teammates.

"No way, it's probably just some jonin trying to boost their egos." A girl in a pink qipao shirt and blue pants replied.

The boy then spoke up again, "No that's not the whole story, four of them from Kakashi's squad."

The number of Kakashi's squad piqued his team's interest, "Hold on, a team of four isn't a bit unfair?" The girl spoke up once more. "Hold on, I think I may know one of them…"

Her teammates then turned to hear from her as she recounted her small encounter with Toshirama before the Land of Waves mission.

**AN#1 – Here's my second Interlude chapter of my Naruto story and many events and relationships have been revealed:**

Toshirama has started to teach Sakura the basics about medical ninjutsu and Chakra enhanced strength, and this will only deepen their bond.

The two also know about each other back in the Academy.

Toshirama and Shikamaru are friends and fellow players at shogi, with little results against the latter's lazy genius intellect.

Toshirama has begun to receive his first bit of training under Kakashi, I wonder how much it'll hold up for him in the Chunin Exams though?

**Next officially starts the First Part of the Chunin Exams: The Written Test!**

**AN#2 – Remember to Favorite, Follow and Review! I wouldn't be here without you guys! :)**

**AN#3 – Also I wanted to fix a mistake in my last AN about the order of my love interest routes:**

1\. Sakura

2\. Hanabi

3\. Ino

4\. Tenten

5\. Shizune

6\. Kurotsuchi

7\. Samui


	10. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other respective media, only my OC**_

_**Disclaimer #2 – I' trying something new, so please wait until the end and read the Author's Notes at the end for more information, until then please enjoy this new chapter. Thank you! :)**_

* * *

**Naruto – Chapter 8**

**The Chunin Exams Begin! All Nine Rookies Face Off!**

A day was left before the official start of the Chunin Exams so Toshirama decided to use this day as his last R&R knowing the exams would take quite a while to complete as he learned from Kakashi.

The young man decided to do a number of things today the most basic being to restock his supplies and check up on his teammates.

He made a quick run to the local ninja tool shop and stocked on most of his other essential tools in his arsenal: kunai, shuriken and explosive tags. There was however one new tool he wanted to test with…

"Excuse me. Do you have any Bomb balls at all?" Toshirama asked the clerk. "Actually we do, they cost a bit though about 300 ryo each, how many do you need?" The female clerk asked.

With all the money he'd saved from all the previous missions before he now had well over 35,000 ryo at the current time so a little splurge for new equipment was quite possible now.

"I'll take three on top of the restock please." Toshirama answered. With that request the clerk gave the boy all his equipment and handed the boy a scroll.

"Huh, what's the scroll for?" Toshirama inquired. "Oh, since you don't have enough space in your bags for all your tools this scroll carries your new Bomb balls in them, to use them simply unfurl the scroll and it'll bring one of them out for you." The clerk explained

"Oh, I see thank you." Toshirama replied as he paid the clerk and left now on his way to another shop where he knew he could quality weapons and tools.

* * *

**Ten- Ten Weapon Shop**

Entering the same shop he'd been in only a few a few months ago he saw Tenten at the register reading to herself as she turned when she heard someone enter the shop.

"Welcome… Toshirama is that you?" Tenten asked. "Yep, I know its been awhile but I'm trying to stock up for the Chunin Exams coming up tomorrow, you know last-minute prep and all that." Toshirama answered.

"I can understand, but I'm more than ready this year and just a fair warning for you and your team, we may be fellow Leaf ninja, but in those exams its anyone's game so be careful." Tenten warned the boy.

"Huh, right back at you. But anyway, I'm curious though do you guys sell Fūma shuriken here?" Toshirama inquired.

"Yeah we actually do, what kind are you looking for, we have foldable and straight-edged variants of them for sale in our shop, although for starters the foldable type is much easier to handle, and you can seal it away to for repeated use." Tenten explained.

"I remember my friend had one of those, but we lost it during a mission we had, so how much for a foldable Fūma shuriken?" Toshirama inquired once more.

"Well since we've got a sale on ninja tools due to the Chunin Exams going on, you can purchase one for 4,000 ryo at the current price." Tenten informed him.

Toshirama looked on in shock after hearing the price; the saver in him told him not to purchase the tool, but something inside him told him he would need all the help he could use so he took a chance and bought the shuriken.

"Alright, here you go." Toshirama replied as he handed Tenten the money. She then sealed the shuriken away in a blue scroll for safekeeping.

"Here you are, and good luck you'll need it." Tenten teased the boy as he left, Toshirama simply turned and carried a confident smirk on his face.

* * *

As the day dragged on Toshirama found himself in the local park finding a quiet place underneath a tree he decided to lay down and take a nap for a while before heading home.

After only what seemed to be like hours, was only a few minutes until Toshirama was awoken by someone's voice, "Toshirama?" The boy woke up to see Ino Yamanaka looking at him, she was carrying several bouquets of flowers in her arms as the two stared at each other.

Toshirama rubbed his eyes as he said, "Ino is that you?" Toshirama rose from his small slumber and walked over to her. "What are you doing out, it's the day before the Exams I thought you'd be home by now?"

"Well yeah, but my dad wanted me to make a last-minute delivery for a customer so that's why I'm here, I saw you snoozing and thought I might say hi." Ino answered.

"Oh well, I've got nothing else to do so I'll help you, so what do you have left to take on?" Toshirama insisted. Ino blushed at the sudden help from the boy.

"N-no, that's not necessary I can do this…" Was all Ino said while Toshirama then took some of the bouquets from her grasp.

"Like I said, I insist so where to?" Toshirama said with a smile now on his face. Ino relented carrying a smile of her own, then realizing something…

**_Ino's Inner Mind_**

**_"Wait, this is my chance. Sakura's not around and I get Toshirama all to myself. Take that, Billboard Brow!"_**

**Real World**

"Hello? Earth to Ino? Where are we going?" Toshirama called out to the blonde as she fell out of her inner stupor.

"Oh, um were going to a few other houses just east of here so let's go!" With that Ino took hold of Toshirama's hand as the two walked throughout town making the deliveries.

It didn't take long as there were only a few more to finish and the two teens began walking back to the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

As they were walking Ino took her chance to talk with the young man, "So, Toshirama how's your team been, I'm sure with Sakura and Naruto it can hard, but I know with you and Sasuke, you guys have to pull all the leg work, don't you?"

Toshirama was used to this kind of talk from Ino since there Academy days, he would normally get mad, but he'd learn to calm himself.

"There not bothers, in fact there all very precious to me and the rest of the team." Toshirama answered. Ino was surprised by the reply thinking the boy would agree with her even just a little.

"Although, Naruto can still be a knucklehead a lot of the time. He's been improving quite a lot actually. So, he's well on his way to making his dream." Toshirama continued.

"You mean that same thing he keeps on promising, that he'll be Hokage one day and all that, please no way." Ino replied a deriding tone in her voice.

"I think he can, don't sell out Naruto so easily, he may be an airhead every once in a while, but when it comes down to it, he'll do it one day." Toshirama replied simply with a smile on his face showing his support for Naruto.

Ino was quite shocked at Toshirama's reply for the longest time she thought with Toshirama at the top of their class that Toshirama would think of Naruto just like Sasuke did, but here she was hearing it from the horse's mouth.

"Your really defensive of Naruto, why is that?" Ino inquired. Toshirama replied, "It's because, he's like a brother to me, really if it weren't for him, I don't think I'd be who I am today."

Ino couldn't help but be surprised by the boy's response, never in her wildest thoughts would she hear something like that from Toshirama, of all people to be sure. Ino looked on at the boy as she say him walking off to a flower patch nearby and joined him.

"Hey Ino, you've always been the one whose good at this, what kind of flower do you think reminds you of me?" Toshirama asked the Yamanaka, who now had a light blush on her face.

The two looked in the patch as she saw a white Anemone flower in the midst of the patch and handed it to the boy, "This is what's called an Anemone, it symbolizes those who're sincere and honest, really it kind of reminds me of you."

Toshirama looked at the flower in Ino's and reached out to her only for her to suddenly be grabbed from behind and whisked away by an enemy ninja and taken hostage.

"Ha-ha-ha, you call yourselves ninja, pathetic!" A Rain ninja suddenly appeared, cackling as he took Ino away.

"Hey, who're you and what're you doing here?!" Toshirama yelled as he stared down the ninja.

"Like I'd tell a snot-nosed brat like you, if you want this girl come and get her, ha-ha-ha-ha!" The rain ninja then ran off as Toshirama gave pursuit.

The chased continued as both jumped from branch to branch either trying to escape or catch up, the ninja then threw some kunai and shuriken forcing Toshirama to either deflect them or avoid as best he could.

With that small window the enemy escaped, but Toshirama followed their trail and found that Ino was now tied to a tree with her mouth covered.

"Stay right there brat or this kunoichi gets it." The ninja said making Toshirama stop in his tracks.

"Ha, so simple and you want to the Chunin Exams, you'll be destroyed, you two don't have what it takes to make the harsh choices." The rain ninja began to ramble as Toshirama continued to scowl at the man.

His sight shifted to Ino who looked over to her fellow Leaf genin and without the enemy looking winked at Toshirama that she had something in mind.

Toshirama slightly nodded, just enough so that Ino could notice, "So what do you know about us, you've got a lot of nerve to just come in here and kidnap someone what're you gonna do now?"

"Ha-ha-ha, fools you're still so headstrong you'll never succeed with your attitudes!" The ninja taunted as Toshirama now had a smirk on his face.

To the surprise of the Rain ninja Toshirama started giggling which angered him, "Guh, what are you laughing at I'm about to kill this girl and your standing there laughing like a dummy."

"Whose the real dummy, I only see two; you and the one made of flowers filled with paper bombs!" Toshirama said as the Rain ninja turned to see where Ino last was to see a straw dummy with a bouquet of flowers attached with paper bombs.

The ensuing explosion forced the enemy ninja to dodged for his life as he looked around when he suddenly was almost pelted with kunai and shuriken still dodging for his life.

The smoke cleared as he looked up to see Ino safe in the tree in the arms of Toshirama, "See what I mean, 'dummy'?"

"Oh, Toshirama you can be so cool!" Ino swooned at the boy as she looked at him with a blush.

"What, the clone jutsu, but how?" The ninja said in anger.

"While you were distracted by me, Ino made a clone of herself with that dummy and I left the paper bombs with one of my own clones I had made from while you weren't paying attention." Toshirama explained.

"Tch, you may have gotten away, but mark my words the Chunin Exams will be hell for you two!" The Rain ninja said as he escaped into the distance.

"Hey, wait!" Ino said until Toshirama stopped her. "Ino, don't its too dangerous, he caught us off guard before so he might have left traps to cover his escape, don't worry though he's learned his lesson."

Ino couldn't help but carry a small blush as she looked on at Toshirama in amazement for his bravery to rescue her.

"Well I think that's enough excitement for one day, I think we should head home the exams are starting tomorrow so we need to get as much rest as we can. See you tomorrow Ino!" With that Toshirama left for his apartment as Ino did the same the two waving each other off.

* * *

**The Next Day – In Front of the Leaf Ninja Academy**

The three boys of Squad 7 were waiting outside the academy when they finally caught sight of Sakura, who was surprisingly late for the first time as she had never been so before.

"Sakura, your late." Naruto said as he greeted the pink-haired kunoichi. "Uh, right sorry about that." She replied

Sakura then seemed to stare off at Sasuke with a look of worry, that Sasuke caught onto. Trying to not seem so awkward Sakura replied, "Good morning, Sasuke."

"Yeah." He said, but on the inside, _"What's up with her, she's different?"_

"Sakura, are you okay you seem out of it?" Toshirama said with slight concern in his voice. "I'm fine its okay, let's just head inside now." Sakura replied

With that the four of them went inside the Academy as they entered the second floor something seemed… off about the place, their minds were drawn away to a commotion up ahead with a gathering of some genin.

"Hah, your taking the Chunin Exams, but you can't even get past us?" A young genin replied who was carrying two swords on his back.

"Why don't you give up now before you get hurt." The other one who wore a bandana with the Leaf crest on it said in turn.

"Yeah, I think I hear your mommy calling you." The one with the swords said.

"Please, let us through we're supposed to go in there." That voice was recognizable to Toshirama.

"Tenten?" He said to himself as his group made its way to the front. It was there they saw Tenten get slapped away.

"Man, that's harsh." A genin could be heard saying. "Did you say harsh, please we're being nice by comparison, these exams make this look like a picnic." The boy with the tan said.

"Some of you won't survive the test, others of you will be wrecked for life and some of you will go crazy." The one with the bandana said telling tales of the exam.

For a Chunin, its always life and death, its up to you to make tough decisions and of you can't you and your squad we'll be dead." The one with the tan said giving his own grim view.

"We're just thinning out the hear, you chumps won't make it past." The one with the bandana said.

"Sasuke, you feel it right?" Toshirama said to his raven-haired teammate, "Yeah, just as we reached the second floor."

"Nice spiel. Now get out our way please." Toshirama said now being serious. "Yeah, like he said and reverse that stupid genjutsu, this is the second floor, not the third." Sasuke said.

"Hah, so you noticed the genjutsu, huh?" One of the genin said as Toshirama turned to Sakura, "Well Sakura, you noticed the genjutsu before any of us, right?"

The kunoichi turned to the white-haired boy and with a soft smile, then she turned and replied with resolve, "It was obvious like he said, were going to Room 301 on the third floor, this is the second floor."

With that declaration the genjutsu revered showing the sign showing 201 instead of 301 from before. All the genin in the hall were stunned they didn't see through such a simple trick.

"Well, aren't you the smart ones, you saw through the illusion, now let's see you deal with this!" The sword wielding genin from before then went to attack Sasuke, the two almost collided if not for a young man grabbing the pairs legs to stop them.

_"How's he that fast, if he's that quick he should've gotten out of the way from before, is it chakra or just his own speed?" _Toshirama thought to himself as he watched the boy hold back both Sasuke and the genin.

He wore a bowl-cut with black hair wearing a green spandex suit and orange leg warmers.

Toshirama's thoughts were interrupted when one of Lee's teammates spoke up, "Hey, what happened to the plan, I thought you said to not let anyone see our power."

"I know but…" The boy said clearly upset at himself. "Never mind, forget about it, that plans done and over with." Tenten said.

"Huh, Tenten, is that you?" Toshirama said to the girl as she turned around to meet eyes with the boy.

"Well, well, well; I knew you'd be here, thought you would've run off after my little warning." Tenten teased.

"Hah, please I just wanted you feel safe that was all, besides that display from before is a testament to anything this'll be easy." Toshirama countered the girl now with a slight scowl on her look.

As the two talked, the boy from before suddenly walked up to Sakura and introduced himself, "My name is Rock Lee, you are Sakura, right?"

All Sakura could say was, "Huh?" Clearly confused at the boy's forwardness. "Please be my girlfriend, I vow to protect you with my life." Lee said with a smile on his face and a thumbs-up.

Now weirded out the Nth degree all Sakura could say was, "Definitely… not." Lee was shocked, "Why?"

"Because you're a weirdo." Sakura said plainly with the boy now depressed. All Naruto could do was laugh at the boy's misfortune.

Then Lee's other two teammates walked up as one then asked, "Hey, you two, the one named Toshirama and you the one with the black hair."

Naruto looked on as he noticed he was being ignored again, _"Grr, again its always about Sasuke and big bro!"_

"Hey, you may know my name, but it's at least common courtesy to introduce yourself first." Toshirama said to the boy dressed in white jacket and black headband adorned with straps.

"You're both rookies, aren't you? How old are you two anyway?" He continued to ask. "We're not obliged to answer." Sasuke answered.

"What?" The boy said incredulously. Tenten could only giggle in amusement watching the scene before her.

The white- and raven-haired boys then walked back to their team, but not without looking at both Naruto and Lee, both weeping away their issues at hand.

"A weirdo?" Lee said while wallowing in his pity of being rejected. Next to him Naruto to did the same, "Ugh, no one wants to know my name."

"Hey, Naruto, Sasuke, Toshirama. Let's go, come on." Sakura spoke up as she took the first two and Toshirama walked up behind them continuing on to the third floor.

_"So this is the Chunin Exams, huh? This is going to be very interesting, indeed." _Toshirama thought to himself. Toshirama's thoughts went to the various challengers he'd met so far.

The group were on track to make it ahead of time until a very recognizable voice spoke up, "You with the attitude, hold on!"

Team 7 all turned up to the banister to see Lee staring down at them. Sakura immediately panicked at the sight of the young man, while Naruto was now slightly curious.

Toshirama kept up his stoic face, not wanting to show any emotion in front of a potential competitor. Sasuke on the other hand spoke up asking, "What do you want?"

"I want to fight, right here, right now." Lee proclaimed. "You want to fight me, here and now?" Sasuke inquired.

"Yes." Lee said as he then jumped down to their level. "My name is Rock Lee, you said it was common courtesy to give your own name first, right? Sasuke Uchiha." Lee properly introduced himself.

"Everyone has always said that the Uchiha clan as the best of the best, I want to see if it is true, and also…" Lee said as he entered a combat stance, he then turned his attention to Sakura as a blush appeared on his face.

Sakura quivered in fear of the boy's weird look was shocked when she then heard him say, "Oh Sakura, I love you!"

"No, those eyebrows can't be real, NOOOO! Your hairstyle is terrible too and those eyebrows are so bushy, you're such a weirdo!" She screamed in hopes of driving him off.

"You are an angel sent from heaven." Lee said as if ignoring all she just said about him. He then sent a barrage of valentines her way as she then began to dodge them as if her life depended on it.

"Hey, keep your creepy little valentine's to yourself, I was dodging for my life back there!" Sakura said in anger as she clenched her fists.

"You did not have to be so mean." Lee said in a lowered tone.

"You've heard of the Uchiha clan, yet your challenging me. You must be even more psycho then you look. Fine, I'll show you… the hard way." Sasuke spoke as the two now stared each other down once more.

"Hmph, being it on." Lee said as he readied himself once more. "Hold on!" Naruto then declared, "Let me have this guy, he's mine."

"Naruto!" Sakura said. "Knock yourself out." Sasuke relented. "No thank you, the only I want to fight is Uchiha." Lee clarified.

"Yeah! Well I've got news for you, Sasuke can't compare to me, believe it!" Naruto declared as he then ran toward Lee full speed.

Naruto attempted to go for a punch, but Lee just batted it away as if it were nothing. Naruto regained his balance and tried for an overhead kick, but all Lee did was knock Naruto away in one kick.

**"Leaf Whirlwind!" **With one kick he sent Naruto spinning like a top toward the wall, knocking the boy out-cold.

_"That's either a lot of chakra he's putting in his body or that's just his raw strength, but which is it?" _Toshirama thought to himself as he continued to watch and sense out Lee's chakra and movements.

The tension continued as Toshirama then drowned out nearly everything around and just focused on the fight that was to come.

Sasuke began by charging at Lee just as Naruto did and tried to deliver a punch but Lee was fast and dodged and then in what seemed like the same moment got behind Sasuke.

**"Leaf Hurricane!" **Lee then delivered a quick kick, he quickly recovered and sent another kick towards Sasuke, not fast enough Sasuke attempted to block the incoming kick only for the kick to connect and knock Sasuke away onto his back.

_"His guard was up, but Lee just went through it, did he find a hole, or did he overpower Sasuke somehow?" _Toshirama continued his thoughts as he watched the fight go on.

The Uchiha recovered and it was then he activated his Sharingan, knowing if once and for all if Lee was using some sort of trick such as ninjutsu or genjutsu.

If this were to change anything it didn't as during the fight, Lee got in another good kick as this one sent Sasuke up in the air, Lee know right behind the Uchiha.

_"That's the Dancing Leaf Shadow!" _Toshirama recognized the move, but it could only mean one thing about Lee…

The bandages around Lee's arms then began to wrap around Sasuke until a fan was seen pinning down one of the wraps.

Everyone turned in the direction of the thrown item to find a red tortoise wearing a Leaf headband, "Alright Lee, that's enough.!

Lee and Sasuke then fell to the ground, Lee landed alright but Sasuke was on his way towards crashing Toshirama quickly moved as he caught his teammate, saving him from the fall.

"Alrighty then, had your fun can we go now?" Toshirama said to Sasuke as the boy simply batted away his teammate and let out an annoyed grunt in response.

"All right then, Mr. Brooding your welcome." Toshirama said as they now witnessed the scene before them of the tortoise now chastising Lee for almost using a forbidden technique.

"Now then prepare yourself for your punishment. Come out, Guy-sensei!" A large puff of smoke appeared and then a man dressed just as similarly to Lee appeared wearing a green flak vest and a red headband.

"Hey, everybody, how are you all doing! Life treating you good?" Guy said as everyone was now in complete shock and disbelief at the sight before them.

"He's got the biggest eyebrows I've ever seen; they're almost alive!" Naruto shouted as everyone could not ignore such an obvious fact.

"So that's where Lee get its from. That same soup-bowl haircut and even bushier eyebrows!" Naruto began to realize why Lee was dressed the way he is, but now it was Lee's turn to be angry as she would not let anyone insult his sensei.

"Hey! Do not insult Guy-sensei, he is one of the greatest men in the world!" Lee screamed. "Oh, I'm sorry I was paying attention enough of his greatness to notice he came crawling out of turtle!" Naruto screamed just as loudly.

"He did not crawl out!" Lee countered. "Give it a rest Lee." Guy said to his student as Lee then turned and quieted himself.

"Now then for your punishment! You little fool!" Guy bellowed as he delivered a strong punch to the boy's face knocking him back.

Everyone was now in total shock at the level of such a punishment as not even Kakashi went that far, if ever.

The two jumpsuit-cladded duo then shared a heart-to-heart moment that no one in Team 7 payed attention to as they were still in shock over the creepiest duo of ninja they'd ever seen before.

_"Sasuke, lost to this kid, what's the world coming to?" _Toshirama thought to himself as he watched the scene before him.

The group then noticed Guy looking back at them all. Sakura was the first to notice, "Guh, no he's looking at us!"

"Tell me, how is Kakashi these days?" Guy asked the group. "You sound like you know him?" Toshirama asked curious as to why this man of people would care about a lay, closet perv like Kakashi Hatake.

"Do I know Kakashi? Well, people say he and I are archrivals for all eternity." Guy answered.

"There's just no way?!" Sakura and Naruto both shouted in disbelief. _"Now I know why Tenten said to avoid this guy, he's insane." _Toshirama thought to himself as listened to the man's explanation of his relationship with Kakashi

"How dare you, if Guy-sensei says it is true them…" Lee began to speak up until Guy stopped him again.

Let it slide Lee. A ninja's action speaks louder than words." All of a sudden Guy was gone and then appeared the four genin.

He spoke up, "My record is 50 wins and 49 losses… which is one better than his by the way."

Everyone was surprised, "What, no way? How'd he beat Kakashi?!" Naruto exclaimed in confusion.

"Better one is, how Kakashi could keep up with him?" Toshirama let out his own confusion as well.

"The fact is I'm stronger than Kakashi." Guy proclaimed. "And faster."

_"The fact remains though that Kakashi's beaten him before but how though, is this man even human?" _Toshirama thought to himself as Guy apologized for the actions of his student.

The duo left with Lee telling Sasuke that to him their fight was nothing, but practice which very much rubbed the "last of the Uchiha" the wrong way.

"Hmm, how about that, seems the Uchiha's aren't s great as everyone thinks?" Naruto said in a very deriding tone.

Anger flowed through Sasuke as he responded, "Just shut up, next time I'll drive him to his knees."

"Yeah right, who just got his butt kicked?" Naruto continued. Sakura having enough said, "Naruto, cut it out!"

Naruto then reminded them, "You all say it right when Lee took off that tape?" Everyone then remembered back to when Lee first took off his training tape, all the bruising he'd carried showing signs of the struggles of his training.

"I bet that old Bushy-brow has been training until he drops, day in and day out. He trains harder than you." Naruto explained.

"Fine." Was all Sasuke said as he gained the attention of his team. "This thing's getting interesting, the Chunin Exams, can't wait to see what happens."

"Got that right" Toshirama said in reply. "Yeah." Came Naruto's reply. Sakura had a look of resolve as the group left for Room 301 after the recent mess of a fight.

They say the entrance to the room and saw Kakashi waiting for them. "Glad you came Sakura, for your sake, and the others." He began by saying.

"Now you can formally register for the Chunin Exams." Kakashi stated. "Why, what do you mean?" Sakura inquired.

"You see only groups of three or in your cases a group of four are only allowed to participate if ALL members are present and accounted for and no is left behind." Kakashi began to explain.

"But sensei, you said that this was all voluntary, making this decision, right?" Sakura sked for clarification. "Well, yes and no. It's an individual decision, but it affects all of you. I told you that, so that the others wouldn't pressure you into a decision." Kakashi continued.

Sakura then looked to her three teammates as they all nodded in agreement. "Also I didn't want you to feel like you were obligated to join, because of any feelings you may have for Toshirama, Sasuke or Naruto." Kakashi said as he explained the second part of his reason.\

"I wanted you to come to your decision of your own free will." Kakashi finished with that. "So you mean to say if I hadn't come then…" Sakura began to say as Kakashi finished for her, "None of you would be participating, it would've been the end of the line."

"But that doesn't matter, you're all here and for the right reasons. Sakura. Naruto. Sasuke. And Toshirama. I'm proud of you all." The jonin said with an eye-smile. "I could never ask for a better team."

* * *

With that Kakashi stepped away from the door and allowed them to pass. With that the group of four entered the room and when they came inside, they noticed a large crowd of other genin in the room from all different villages all of them staring back at them.

The four immediately felt a sense of nervousness rush over them as they felt the eyes of almost everyone falling over them.

All of a sudden, a voice could be heard, "Toshirama, where have you been?" Everyone turned to the source only to find Ino clinging onto Toshirama like a doll she refused to let go of.

"Boy, you have no idea I was waiting for you to show up. After yesterday, all I could think about was how your white hair reminded me of an Anemone." Ino said as she stubbornly clung on.

Sakura annoyed at her rivals over-affectionate actions she said, "Hey porker, back off, can't you see that Toshirama is uncomfortable with you on him?"

"Miss Forehead, they let you in? Still got those big frown line on your billboard brow I see." Ino taunted. "Leave my forehead out of it!" Sakura said in anger.

"Oh, its you guys." Another familiar voice could be heard. Everyone turned to see both Shikamaru and Choji, the rest of Team Asuma were altogether.

"I knew this was gonna be a drag, but I didn't expect it to be this lame." The lazy genius said in annoyance. "Hm, s the three stooges are all here." Naruto replied.

"Hey, you know what pipsqueak? Oh, forget it, you're a waste of time." Shikamaru stopped complaining as it was just to much for him to do.

"Sorry, forehead, but Toshirama's all mine." Ino replied as she still clung to the white-haired boy, while mocking Sakura.

"Well, well; looks like the whole gang is back together again." A new voice could be heard. Everyone turned to see a young man with a young pup on his head, with a young lady with beautiful white eyes and another boy wearing a large jacket covering a good part of his face.

"Oh hi, Naruto" The young girl replied. Naruto noticed her, which immediately led the girl to blush and look away.

This girl's name was Hinata Hyuga. She'd always been the quiet type but spoke up if she needed to. She was the heir to the Hyuga clan, one of the great clan's of the Hidden Leaf Village.

The one with the pup on his head was Kiba Inuzuka, he came from a family of trackers who raised ninken, specialized ninja animals as trackers and partners in combat.

The one wearing glasses and covering his face was Shino Aburame, many knew him as a quiet, but intelligent young man who was not afraid to voice his blunt opinions.

"You guys too, huh? Man everyone's here for this stupid thing." Shikamaru once again could be heard complaining as all his old classmates were now participating.

"Well, well; here we all are the ten rookies, this is gonna be fun. At least for those of us good enough to make the cut, right? Sasuke, Toshirama?" Kiba said in an arrogant tone.

"Kiba, last I remember I always beat you at simple taijutsu if that's still your skill level than this we'll be easy." Toshirama taunted the Inuzuka.

"Hah, so what I didn't have Akamaru then, but now things have changed. Just you wait, were gonna blow you guys away." The Inuzuka replied as the pup let out a small yelp of support for its partner.

"What do you think we've been doing? Sitting around picking daisies. You don't know what training means!" Naruto replied to Kiba's confident remarks.

"Oh, don't mind Kiba. I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it." Hinata said as she nervously twiddled two of her fingers with a slight blush adorning her face. "Huh?" Naruto said having a hard time hearing Hinata.

"Oh just leave it Naruto, she just said not to worry that's all." Toshirama said to his little brother as Naruto just nodded his head in agreement.

It was then the white-haired boy meet eyes with Hinata himself, the two stared off at each other for a while. Hinata's blush still present for all to see. But when everyone turned to Toshirama they then witnessed something they'd never seen out of the boy before.

The boy had a growing blush on his face as she then tried to introduce himself and stop the awkward staring. Standing before the Hyuga heir, he awkwardly stared at her, while attempting to speak, "O-oh, hey Hinata, h-how are you?"

_"What the heck?" _Naruto thought to himself as he'd never seen Toshirama like this before EVER.

_"What's with him all of sudden he's confident with Kiba, but he looks at her and he practically clams up?" _Sasuke thought to himself as well with a slight look of surprise on his face.

_"I've never seen that look before from Toshirama, does he… like her or something?" _Sakura brought her own thoughts as she witnessed the scene before her.

"O-oh, I'm fine Toshirama, how are you?" Hinata replied. "I-I'm fine, nothing much really!" Toshirama suddenly spat out in nervousness, the suddenness of his statement then drove both to look away from each other.

Which led to everyone among the other nine rookies to think…

_"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON!?" _All other 9 rookies thought at the same time.

* * *

**AN#1 – Yes, Yes. I can already hear it. "How dare you! Leave Hinata alone, she's for Naruto."**

**Please hear me out, I know the series has made it clear that these two do end up, but this is part of both an idea I have and I am very curious as to how I can make this a potentially good relationship for Hinata besides being paired with Naruto as I was inspired by another person's work on an OC x Hinata pairing they had made.**

· **The reason I'm adding Hinata is I'm trying to do what Kishimoto did but failed and that is to make a love-triangle between my character and two love interests this time its Sakura and Hinata both having feelings for Toshirama.**

· ** My** **second reason is like I said I was inspired by another person's work on an OC they created they had paired with Hinata, so I'm using that as my inspiration. If your curious go to DeviantArt and look up "Okamiki Mizutaro x Hinata Hyuga" and you'll see my inspiration for my decision.**

**I hope that clears up any misconceptions and problems anyone has with my idea of potentially pairing Toshirama with Hinata in the future, and like I've said before though if you don't like the idea you don't have to support it, but please stay respectable is all I ask for.**

**AN#2 – Remember I wouldn't be here without you guys. Remember to Favorite, Follow and Review! :)**


	11. Chapter 9

**_Important: I have a new poll on my profile for a future story after reading this one, please go have a look and make your decision. Thanks for everything! :)_**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other respective media, only my OC_**

**Naruto – Chapter 9**

**The Chunin Exams Finally Begin**

As everyone in the group was still thinking about the nervous exchange between the Hyuga heiress and Toshirama.

The only one not paying attention was Choji Akimichi who could only stare at Akamaru like a piece of food. He started going forward until Shino stepped in front of him blocking his way.

"What do you want?" Choji asked. Shino only looked down to the floor as both saw a small beetle crawling on the floor.

Shino then replied, "Thought you didn't see it." Choji could only say in confusion, "Huh?"

"Didn't want you stepping on it." Shino finished. "Why you saving it for lunch?" Choji replied.

_"__Honestly Choji, really?" _Was all Toshirama could think to himself in the moment as an awkward silence took over

The silence continued until another voice spoke up among the crowd he was older and wore a set of round glasses, "Hey, you guys. Might want to tone it down a little. No offense but you're all the ten rookies, right? Fresh out the Academy?"

"Take my advice you don't want to make a spectacle of yourselves. Just cool it, this isn't some class field trip." The examinee finished.

Ino annoyed spoke up, "Well, who asked you? Who ae you anyway?"

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi. But really look around you. You've left quite the impression already." Kabuto finished as everyone now looked into the large crowd of other contenders _all _staring back at them.

Everyone looked behind them as they saw a team of three Rain Village ninja staring at them the malice in their eyes was evident.

"See those guys. They're from the Rain Village. Very, vey touchy people. All of them are. This exam makes everyone tense, and you don't want to rub them the wrong way right now." Kabuto explained.

"Guess you can't help it, how would know how these things work. You guys are all rookies, reminds me of my time back then." He said

"So I guess from that this isn't your first time in the exams right, Kabuto? That's your name?" Sakura inquired.

"Yeah, in fact its… my seventh time." He answered. Everyone gasped in surprise. "These events take place every twice every year. So this is my fourth year."

"Huh, so I guess you some things about these exams?" Toshirama inquired. "Sort of, I guess." He answered.

"Cool. You can give us all the inside tips." Naruto realized. "Yeah sure, some veteran he's never passed." Shikamaru pointed out.

"Well seventh times the charm, that's that they say right?' Kabuto said as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"So all those rumors about the exam being tough were true, huh? I knew this was going to be a drag." Shikamaru inquired.

"Hang on, don't give up hope yet. I think I've got a way to help you guys out a little with my Ninja Info Cards." Kabuto replied as he drew out a hefty deck of orange cards.

"What are those?" Sakura asked. "It's hard to explain, but these cards have been chakra encoded with everything I've learned over the past four years. I've got more than 200 of them" Kabuto explained as he laid the cards out.

"So as you can see I haven't been completely wasting my time. They may not look like much, in fact all of them are blank. Don't want just anyone seeing this kind of stuff." Kabuto said as he put his middle finger one on the card and began twirling it in a circle.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked. "I'm using my chakra to reveal their secrets, like this for example." Kabuto replied as a small puff of smoke showed.

On the card now was a map of the Five Great Elemental nations and all the villages appeared to them.

"This shows the geographical distribution of all the contestants according to their villages, how many of them are from those villages. Why do you guys think they all come here to take the exam together at the same time?" Kabuto explained.

"It's about fostering good relations between villages, of course. International brotherhood, and all that. And it's true enough as far as it goes." Kabuto finished.

"But I can imagine another reason, the process itself seems to be very controlled so I imagine by the end not many are made chunin by the end." Toshirama answered.

"Exactly, this way all the shinobi in each respective village is regulated to fir the balance of power, so one is that much powerful than the other." Kabuto finished.

"Oh yeah, balance of power." Naruto said but he was rather confused at the topic itself as his confused look showed. "Balance of power, big deal its all a drag." Shikamaru complaining as usual.

"If the balance isn't maintained, one nation can have many more shinobi than its neighbors and might be tempted to attack them. So they try to maintain a status quo. Makes sense, I suppose." Kabuto said.

"Hold on, that map from before, why were some villages' numbers so much lower compared to others?" Toshirama inquired

"Oh that, see many smaller nations send as many of their genin as they can to maintain a balance and show of their own villages skill, its their own way of maintaining their independence. As for others like he Hidden Stone and Cloud, its for another reason." Kabuto explained.

"That being?" Toshirama asked. "Because the Kage of those villages have deep resentment of Hidden Leaf and so at first they denied sending ANY teams at all but relented and at least decided to send at least one team to represent their villages in the Exams." Kabuto finished

"I see." Toshirama said as he thought back to his encounters with each respective team.

"Do those cards of yours have info of individual candidates?" Sasuke asked. "They might, have anyone special in mind?" Kabuto inquired.

"Maybe." Sasuke answered. "Well my info's not perfect or complete but I've got something on just about everyone here including you guys, of course. So give me what you got, a description, village, anything." Kabuto replied as he held a card in his hand.

"There's Gaara of the Desert, Mariko of the Iron Desert, and Rock Lee of the Hidden Leaf while you're at it." Sasuke asked for. "Man, that's no fun. You even know their names. That makes it easy." Kabuto replied.

He then drew 3 cards from his deck, "Here they are."

"Show them to me." Sasuke, his voice dripping with anticipation. Even Toshirama upon hearing Mariko's name was intrigued on getting this new info.

Kabuto then started, "First up is Rock Lee. Looks like he's about a year older than you guys. Mission experience; 11 C-ranks and 20 D-ranks. His squad leader is Guy. Over the last twelve months his taijutsu has radically improved although his other skills are shaky. This is his first year as a candidate same as you guys. His teammates are Tenten and Neji Hyuga."

At the sound of the name Hyuga, Hinata's eyes grew wide in worry, not lost to Toshirama who looked back at the nervous girl with worry in his own look.

"Hyuga?" Naruto said of course the name would be familiar to him.

"Okay then, now for Mariko of the Iron Desert and Gaara of the Desert." Kabuto said as he put out another card.

The image showed the two Sand ninja as before as he began explaining, "Let's see mission experience; 8 C-ranks and… get this one B-rank as genin. Unfortunately neither has much more information on them except there teammates Kankuro and Temari. But there is another piece. They each survived every mission they've gone on without even a single scratch on them."

"They've done a B-rank vas genin and neither had a scratch on them?" Shikamaru said in complete shock. "What's the deal with this guy?" Naruto shared in Shikamaru's shock as well.

Kabuto then took out another card and the same map as before appeared, "Leaf, Sand, Rain, Grass, Waterfall, Cloud, Stone and Sound. From the looks of it all the villages have sent their best candidates this time around and most of the villages have sent shinobi this year as well."

Kabuto continued, "Of course, the Hidden Sound village is small and was recently just formed so those guys are a mystery." Kabuto then put up his cards, when a sudden tense air was felt by Toshirama like a piercing gaze.

"Well you get the point now, this year is gonna be competitive and intense probably more so then any other.

"So it would seem. It's almost enough to make you lose your confidence." Hinata replied. "It's a fine time to start talking like that!" Ino said upset at Hinata' sudden hesitation.

"Do you really think its going to be tougher this time?" Sakura asked Kabuto. "Oh yeah, in the four years I've been coming here I've never seen a more potential batch like this in a while. We've got a lot of work cut out for us." He answered.

_"__Okay; rookies vs. veterans, check. Nearly scared out my wits, check. A Naruto practically shaking in fear, never would've seen in my lifetime. But even then I can't stop now I've got a reason to keep going and I won't stop until its achieved."_

Suddenly Naruto stopped shaking as he turned toward the crowd of other candidates and yelled out, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm gonna beat every one of you! Believe it!"

All Toshirama could do was look on in utter horror at Naruto's outburst, _"It's times like these that make wish I wasn't the one who cleans up his messes." _

"Hey, what's that idiot trying to do get us killed!?" Ino hollered in anger at Sakura who was also just as shocked and horrified at Naruto's outburst.

_"__I knew it, Naruto's to dumb to be scared." _Sakura thought to herself her fists balled in anger.

"Tell your boyfriend to keep his big trap shut!" Ino yelled at Sakura. "Whose boyfriend?!" Sakura answered her anger now directed at Ino.

"Oh, I forgot. You can't get one!" Ino countered. "What'd you say!?" Sakura protested in anger once more.

Naruto let out a small chuckle as he finished, "Yeah, I feel a lot better now." Even Sasuke, who normally cringes at Naruto's antics couldn't help himself but get excited. Even Kabuto for all the failures he had had a smirk on his face.

But that didn't help now that EVERY single candidate was now staring at the nine rookies, especially three special genin from the Hidden Sound.

"Did you hear that guy; he said the Hidden Sound was 'little'." One of them said. "I heard." The one wrapped in bandages replied.

"I think we should teach him some manners." The female of the group joined in.

Kiba then spoke up, "Uh, can you say that again a little louder? Didn't quite catch it."

"You imbecile, are you trying to get everyone to hate us, or what?" Shikamaru said.

Naruto was laughing until Sakura came up from behind and started choking him, "Naruto, you jackass! Why'd you have to go and say something like that? You obnoxious little…" Sakura stopped as she realized everyone was staring directly at them.

"Oh, everyone, please don't mind him. Sometimes he says these spazzy things. He didn't mean it." Sakura tried to placate the crowd in front of her.

As Sakura continued to berate Naruto for his behavior, the Sound genin from before then began to move quickly among the crowd. However, Toshirama immediately felt a presence approaching and fast, even Sasuke noticed his teammates look.

He looked to his peripheral vision and said, "Sasuke…" The Uchiha simply replied, "I know I see them."

Even the Sand siblings, Kankuro felt the coming fight and loosened his puppet but Gaara stopped him wanting to see what would happen.

Suddenly one of the male Sound shinobi threw two kunai at Kabuto only for them to be reflected by Toshirama's own shuriken.

Suddenly the bandaged Sound genin appeared before Kabuto and threw a punch the veteran genin which seemed to miss entirely as Kabuto dodged out of the way.

He came to a stop when suddenly his glasses shattered, "Huh, I see so it was that kind of attack."

"Hold on I saw all of that he dodged perfectly, how'd his glasses shatter?" Sasuke questioned seeing the entire event right before his eyes.

"Probably closer than it looked, and he's trying to act like a tough guy at the same time." Shikamaru answered.

Kabuto had a confident smirk on his look until suddenly he doubled over and vomited.

"What the hell…?" Toshirama said. "Kabuto, are you okay?" Sakura asked the older genin.

Naruto and Sakura rushed to Kabuto's side as he coughed up what remained and was finally alright.

"I'm fine." He answered. "Not such a tough guy after all, I guess. Maybe that's why its his seventh try." The bandaged sound ninja retorted.

"Write this on your little card, the Hidden Sound will Chunin after this is over. Guaranteed." The other male sound ninja replied.

_"__What was it, he dodged it so he should be fine, but his glasses and condition tell another story… Wait!? Could it be…?" _Toshirama never got to finish his thoughts a huge puff of smoke entered the room accompanied by a stern voice.

"All right, you baby face degenerates. Pipe down and listen up! It's time to begin, I'm Ibiki Morino, your proctor. And from this moment on, your worst nightmare." The aged Leaf jonin said to te crowd surrounding him were several dozen other chunin.

"First, you candidate from the Hidden Sound Village, knock it off. You want to be failed before we've even begun?"

"Sorry, its our first time. Guess were a little jumpy, sir." The sound ninja replied.

Ibiki could only smirk in amusement as he continued, "Alright, listen up cause I'm only going to say this once: There will be no combat between candidates. No attacking without the permission of your proctor and even then fatal force is strict forbidden."

"Hah, no fatal force, that's no fun." The other sound ninja sounded off.

"Now then if we're ready, we'll proceed to the first stage of the Chunin exam. Hand over your paperwork, in exchange you'll each be given a number. This number determines where you will sit. We'll start the written test after you've been seated." Ibiki explained the preparations for the first test.

"Wait did he just say… _written_?" Naruto asked with hesitation in his voice. When one of the chunin brought out a stack of papers in hand it confirmed Naruto's worst fears:

**It was a written test!**

"No! Not a written test, no way!" Naruto screamed in panic.

After everyone handed in their applications and was given a number everyone was finally seated, Toshirama immediately looked around and saw that none of his teammates was in is immediate area.

_"__I don't even know where anyone's sitting, it looks I'm by myself for now. I'm worried for Naruto though; written tests are not his strong suit." _Toshirama thought to himself. An obvious frown on his face as he looked around for any of his team.

"Um, Toshirama?" A familiar soft voice asked. Toshirama looked to his left and saw Hinata seated right next to him.

"Oh, Hinata I didn't see you. I'm sorry, I'm just worried for Naruto is all." He said as the Hyuga heiress had a slight blush on her face.

"I see, I think he'll be just fine, but I just wanted to say good luck and all." Hinata said with a smile on her face.

_"__Really I'm not worth her time, when I know she's always watching Naruto." _Toshirama thought to himself.

Ibiki then tapped the board to gain everyone's attention and began speaking, "Everyone, eyes front. There a few rules you need to know, and I won't answer any questions. So you'd better pay attention the first time around."

Ibiki then began to write the rules on the board as he continued explaining, "All right, rule number one is this: The written part of the exam is based on a point reduction system. Contrary to popular use you all will start with a perfect score of ten points, one is deducted for each problem you get wrong so if miss three your final score will be seven."

_"__And if I miss ten then my final score will be zero." _Naruto deduced.

Ibiki continued, "Rule number two: Teams will pass or fail based on total scores of all team members."

At the mention of that rule the entire went into a gasp of shock. Everyone would be scored as a whole, meaning…

"What!? Wait a second? You mean we all get scored as team?" Sakura yelled out in anger.

"Silence! I have my reasons, so shut up and listen." Ibiki answered sternly. _"Hope there good ones." _Toshirama thought as he began to panic at anymore surprise rules.

"Rule number three: The sentinels you see around the room are there to watch out for any signs of cheating, and for every incident they spot. They'll deduct two points from the culprit's score. Be wary, their eyes are sharp and if you're caught five times, you and your team are disqualified. Anyone caught by the sentinels, doesn't deserve to be here. If you want to be considered shinobi, show us what exceptional shinobi you can be." Ibiki further continued.

_"__Okay, no need to panic. I'm sure I'll be fine and Sasuke and Sakura will be okay on their own, its Naruto I'm panicking over right now. But all together if the three of us are good it should be alright." _Toshirama tried to compose himself but all that was brought down by Ibiki's next rule.

"One last thing should any candidate from any team fail and receive a zero. Then the entire team fails." Ibiki finished off leaving one certain team in a panic.

Sasuke panicked. Sakura let out with, "WHAT HE SAY!?" Toshirama all but stopped breathing in that moment. As for Naruto…

_"__Ah, there gonna kill me…" _He thought as he could see the hateful looks from his three teammates for his failure.

"The final question won't be given out until fifteen minutes before the end of the testing period. You have one hour in total… BEGIN!" Ibiki shouted as everyone began the exam. Already the sound of pencil could be heard as the pressure was now on to finish the test and at the same time not getting caught cheating.

Toshirama flipped over the test and immediately read over the questions listed on the test paper yet he couldn't help but still think to himself, _"Guh, no matter what this has never been Naruto's strong suit. I just hope he's not choking."_

But he had to take his part of the test, so he turned back to his test and immediately went back to skimming through the test questions.

_"__Okay let's see… what the hell is all this?!" _He screamed mentally as he looked at the test before him. He had learned many things in the Academy; math, history, philosophy and physical training. But this was different; this test had probability, physics, logarithms and more…

This was way beyond Toshirama's abilities. He considered himself good at math and was at least decent in physics and detested logarithms. But it wasn't all, some of the questions were do-able but it would take time. He could four, MAYBE five if he used his time wisely.

He also thought back to Ibiki's rules, and how one seemed to gnaw at him, _"Why give us even the chance to cheat it makes no sense, normally if you get caught it's over? Why the leniency, why let us cheat? "_

Wait. That was it! They wanted them to cheat, that's why they were so lenient with that rule.

_"__He wants us cheat. Do it and just not get caught in the process, this test isn't JUST a test its about getting information you don't have. But unfortunately for me I don't have that kind of ability. I don't have Sasuke's Sharigan or even half of Sakura's smarts. I guess I'll just have to rely on my own for now. Like he said, as long as none of us have a zero at the end its should be fine."_ Toshirama finished that thought and immediately went back to taking the test as the clock ticked away.

After about 15 minutes, _"Man, I wish I had a kekkei genkai like Hinata or Sasuke, this would so much easier to do!" _Toshirama screamed in his he'd made little progress in his test answering only two questions and he only had 30 minutes before the final question would be given out.

"U-um, Toshirama, if you want… you can look of my sheet, go ahead." Hinata whispered softly.

"W-what?" Toshirama stuttered as he couldn't believe what he was hearing, Hianta wanted him to cheat off of her?

"B-but I can't do that Hinata, we'd both get caught for it." Toshirama whispered back trying to keep as low a voice he could.

"I-I don't mind; besides I know you believe in Naruto, but I know he'd be just as upset if you failed to…" Hinata explained herself as she twiddled her fingers.

Toshirama knew Hinata cared for Naruto but to hear that from her about him of all people…

"It's okay, I'll be fine just worry for you right now okay, if Naruto will be fine, I'll be sure to do my best." Toshirama said with encouragement in his voice.

With that the two resumed the exam and Toshirama did as much as he could for what it was worth…

But overtime many candidates were eliminated and removed from the room with those caught also went their fellow team members.

By the time of the tenth question over 14 teams had been eliminated.

* * *

**Twenty-Nine Minutes Later**

_"__Surprisingly I was able to finish seven out of ten. Sure that's fine enough for me but what about Naruto? I can't turn around they'd practically expel me for that. Oh, I wish I could see him or the others." _Toshirama mentally worriedly as he now began to worry more and more for Naruto.

"Alright all of you eyes front, I will now give out the tenth question, but before we begin I have to go over a few things with you. However this question comes with a special rule: If you want to back out of the exam, now's the time. Sure you can apply again next year. All of those who stay let this be known: If you fail this question , you wont only fail the exam… but you'll never take the Chunin Exams ever again!"

The entire room fell silent as Ibiki's rule set in for all of them until Kiba could be heard shouting, "Hey, that's bull man! There plenty of people here who've taken test already!"

Ibiki could only be heard softly laughing until he simply replied, "Well then, I guess you're just unlucky. I wasn't making the rules in the past, but now I am. Of course, if you don't want to take, you don't have to. If your not confident, just skip it. You can just come back and try again next year "

Ibiki continued to laugh as the pressure was now on, _"Quit and give up? Why even do that, hell if you break here what's the point in coming back a year later? At this point, I already have my answer. I'm not going anywhere!"_ Toshirama thought to himself.

After Ibiki' rules were given out for a while a tense silence filled the air until one Leaf genin raised his hand and declared he didn't want to take the question. That started a chain reaction of multiple teams quitting en masse and leaving.

The pressure just mounted after that when Toshirama suddenly heard a small gasp from Hinata beside him and turned around to see that Naruto had his raised high in the air.

_"__Naruto…? No you can't be…? Why!?" _In that moment, Toshirama couldn't understand why Naruto did what he did until Naruto just as suddenly slammed his hand back down on the desk.

"Don't underestimate me! I don't quit and I don't run! You can act tough all you want. You guys aren't gonna scare me off. I don't care if I get stuck as a genin or not for the rest of my life. I'll still be Hokage someday!" Naruto finished off that brazen, yet inspiring outburst in that moment as well, it changed everyone's morale in the room.

_"__Hah, give it to Naruto to act both stupid, yet inspiring. Only a knucklehead like him can do it. Well if he's charging ahead might as join him." _Toshirama thought as he made a confident smirk.

"This decision is one that change your life. If for any reason you would rather quit, now's your last chance." Ibiki made one last attempt to make Naruto question his decision.

"No way, I never go back on my word. That's my ninja way." Naruto simply remarked.

_"__Remarkable, that little outburst has given these holdouts some new courage, and none of them seem to be wavering. Seventy-eight left. Never quite expected that. But I think that's it…" _Ibiki thought to himself as he looked around the room at the sentinels who all nodded in agreement.

"Well I admire your determination, if nothing else. For all those of you who are remaining there's only one thing left to do. And that is for me to tell you all, that you've passed the first stage of the Chunin Exam!" Ibiki declared.

In that moment looks of joy, happiness and relief washed over the candidates.

One of them Temari was still suspicious, "What a minute so what's the catch, were the other nine just worthless? What's the tenth question?"

"There never was one, not a written one anyway. Actually your decision to stay or eave was your answer to the tenth question. As for the other ones, they played an important role: information gathering and espionage." Ibiki explained.

Ibiki then began to undo his bandana which then showed various wounds and scars atop his head. All of which he possibly sustained as the result of enemy torture he endured for months or years possibly.

"As of right now all of you remaining have earned the right continue to the next step of the exam and have passed the first gate. I declare this part of the Chunin selection exams, completed. I wish you all the best of luck for your next assignment.

All of a sudden the cheer died down as one of the windows was crashed into and a large black banner was strung up by two kunai and a female kunoichi was in front of the sign,

_"__She jumped the gun… again as usual." _Ibiki thought as he knew who it was.

"Heads up, boys and girls! This is no time to be celebrating. I'll be your next proctor, Anko Mitarashi. You ready for the second test? Good, then lets go. Follow me!" Anko brazenly declares as the room falls silent from her dramatic entrance.

"Your early… again." Ibiki told Anko as he comes from behind the banner. Anko then blushes in embarrassment with a light blush on her face.

_"__Geez, I never thought there could be a female Naruto and she's an adult version of him. This is gonna be good I can tell." _Toshirama thought to himself.

"How many are there? Ibiki, you let all these guys pass? You must be getting soft; your tests have always been too easy." Anko asks seeing there were more candidates around than she expected.

"Or just maybe we have a stronger batch this year?" Ibiki countered. "Don't worry by the time I'm done with them over half will have been eliminated." Anko relied right back.

"This is gonna be fun. Alright maggots you've had it easy so far, but things are gonna be different starting first thing in the morning. I'll let your squad leaders know where you're to meet me. Dismissed." Anko finished.

With that the first part of the exam was done and the second was to start the next day in the morning.

The morning came just as quickly as the day had ended and in front of the candidates was a fenced off forest.

"Nice place, what is it?" Naruto asked. "This is the second palce for the exam . It's the forty-fourth battle training zone. But we call it, The Forest of Death…" Anko replied.

With that ominous name left in his mind Toshirama prepared himself for the second phase of the Chunin exam.

**_Little did Toshirama know that his life would become defined in this phase of the test. He would meet new challenges and face a nightmare many would either have died or were simply lucky to have ever witness…_**

* * *

**AN#1 – Here's the real update to my Naruto story. I'm sorry for all the shameless advertising I was doing before, so I hope this brings everyone's spirits back. I promise no more of things like that.**

**AN#2 – Remember to Favorite, Follow and Review. I wouldn't be here without you guys. :)**

**AN#3 – Also please don't forget about the poll on my profile after reading this. I want to heat your decisions. See you then!**


End file.
